


[授权翻译]Where All Roads Lead

by yoosimi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Historian Bucky Barnes, Illustrated, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythology References, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shrunkyclunks, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: 二战期间，史蒂夫.罗杰斯在执行一项任务过程中，无意中触碰到一件圣物，带着他跨越七十年的时光来到未来。求救途中，他阴差阳错地与巴基.巴恩斯取得了联系。巴基是一位职业生涯围绕美国队长研究展开的历史学家兼大学教授。在巴基的帮助下，史蒂夫意在找出他来到2017年的原因，以及解决如何回家的更大谜团。唯一的问题是，距离他们的目标越近，史蒂夫越不确定他是否还想要回家。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where All Roads Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918467) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees). 

1944年4月23日

一行人小心翼翼地潜行穿越走廊，周围的灰色石雕延绵不绝，让人很容易忘记，这曾经是一座修道院。细碎的脚步声出卖地回响着，比起欣赏建筑，他们更致力于隐藏自己的踪迹，躲避九头蛇的耳目。史蒂夫离开队伍，企图自侧面夹击敌人，他不禁在想，选择这里作为大本营是否是有意之举。将战斗引到这样神圣的地方是对神灵的一种亵渎。

史蒂夫穿过走廊，来到一个又大又深的房间。石柱拔地而起，向四周舒展，仿佛石形的喷泉，升至头顶与华美的圆拱相汇。壁灯让此处神圣的一切沐浴在柔和温暖的光辉之中。

空房间的尽头，史蒂夫借着灯光瞥见一个也许曾是祭坛的地方。如今，只余下披着豪华天鹅绒的基座。一本书籍摊开摆放，可能是圣经，但史蒂夫不确定。很难想象，九头蛇会如此虔诚地将这里保持原样，又或者只是他们尚未到达这里。丹麦早已落入德国之手，但九头蛇直到最近才如寄生虫般涌入修道院。

修道院既不安全牢固，也不利于防御。可以说它根本没有战术优势。九头蛇选择此处安营扎寨，除了毫无意义的卑鄙与恶意，一定还有其他原因。

史蒂夫留意着自己的脚步，沿着石板地面悄声走向基座。壁灯柔化拉长了他的影子，影影绰绰得仿佛跟在他身后的幽灵。他警惕任何骚动的迹象，然而直到抵达基座，也只有他轻声节律的呼吸声。

他不指望自己读懂上面的文字，但他之所见绝对不会搞错。书页薄如蛛纱，半透明的纸上书写着潦草的字迹。看上去只要有人碰它一下，它就会立刻破碎崩裂。

这份脆弱是上帝的馈赠，史蒂夫虔诚地没有触碰书本，他伸手向基座，拇指摩挲到天鹅绒下面的东西。也许是一些碎片，他用力按下去，右方墙面的移动引起了他的注意。

墙上一扇暗门伴随着刺耳的异响打开，像是一道警报。石头之间粗糙地摩擦，回声震耳欲聋，打破了修道院的死寂。史蒂夫缓缓靠近，支起盾牌，静候敌人的到来。

空无一人。

只有史蒂夫，墙上黑漆漆的大洞与屋内柔和的灯光格格不入。他悄声前进，穿过石头缺口，脉搏激烈地跳动着。从他所站的地方，很难说里面是否藏着什么不明物体。他继续靠近，才发现了被小心保护起来的东西。它既不是武器，也不是能源，也没有任何史蒂夫能确定的战术价值。璧上的搁架堆着更多奢华布料，在毛绒绒的皱褶中，是一件人工制品。以其隐藏的方式，史蒂夫猜想这是基督教的某种圣物，但他没有推测出其象征意义。底座是一块光滑的墨色岩石，支撑着一颗雕刻过的树木。三个女人分立其下，一位精致可爱，一位年老体衰，最后一位神秘莫测、无甚特色。她们都披着兜帽和长袍，除此之外，就没什么可说的了。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地伸手，心想这可能是一件乔装的武器。不然无法解释九头蛇会努力保护它。正当他即将触到圣物，一声低沉的枪声划破了寂静。

史蒂夫辨别出，声音就在附近。仅仅片刻后，九头蛇特工蜂拥而入，他拿起盾牌，雕像被遗忘在一边。

经历过太多次这样的处境，史蒂夫几乎是自动地行动着。他奋力砍向他们，然而正如他们的口号，似乎每击倒一个人，就会有两个人冒出来。很快，四面八方的枪响包围过来，他被迫躲到了盾牌后面。他如往常一样应对，但似乎所有的炮火都集中到一处，不知是因为他，还是因为圣物。

也许两者皆非。建筑另一侧忽然传来爆炸声，即使相隔如此遥远，声音仍然如雷。整座建筑都在震颤摇晃，但特工们都没有表现出惊讶。史蒂夫恍然大悟。九头蛇并不是因为它的特别才拿下修道院，而是因为他们认为，它无足轻重。很可能从头至尾，这就是一个陷阱。

周围的建筑摇摇欲坠，水泥灌浆和碎片松动摇晃，落在瓷砖上化作灰烬。一阵又一阵石头落下的摩擦声在史蒂夫耳边回荡。越过特工的头顶，他可以瞧见房门被碎石完全堵住，窗户同样距离遥远。九头蛇对修道院的打击残忍无情，似乎意在将这里撕成碎片，这是个残酷的暗示，‘即使上帝也不是他们的对手’。

所有一切都让他无路可逃。

没有时间为一座被亵渎的建筑哀悼。史蒂夫.罗杰斯的一生从未向任何事情投降，这一次也不算放弃。特工们向他袭来，即使知道自己已不可能离开这个房间，史蒂夫还是反击了。他们每让他后退一步都需要付出沉重的代价，但他仍然被逼到了墙边，建筑在他的后背轰隆作响。

之后，一切都发生在一种古怪的昏沉状态，时间一分一秒地逝去，仿佛他周围的时间都慢了下来。史蒂夫靠在墙上保持平衡，手掌胡乱地摸索，也许是狗屎运，也许是他心里一直暗藏对圣物的渴望，他探到了璧上的洞穴。当他的手掌覆于精心雕刻的石头，手指便自然地贴合上它的形状，但他的心思却不在手中的雕像。特工拉开的板机喀哒作响，他发誓他看见了一颗子弹向他飞来，直直撞向他的双眼之间。

突然，他消失了。

修道院，特工，甚至他手中的圣物都无影无踪。脚下的地面也消失不见，但史蒂夫没有坠落。这儿似乎也无处可坠落。四周没有可参考的物体，他的感官被完全剥夺，史蒂夫想知道那枚子弹是否击中了他，他是不是已经死在废墟之中。如果这就是死亡，他不喜欢。在这无尽之地哪怕呆上一会儿，也会让他感到不舒服，更别说永久的虚无了。

“你好？”他大喊，但只有一片寂静回应他。

恐惧在腹部盘旋，仿佛一寸一寸吞噬他的毒药。也许他真的死了。也许他被困在子弹击中大脑的创伤之中。

只是，他不可能死了。他隐约感受到自己微弱的呼吸，指尖摸上脖颈，脉搏不断跳动着。行，那就没有死，但是迷失了，好像更糟糕了。

“你好？？”他又试一次，仍然没有回应。

他慌乱地思考，自己究竟在什么地方，突然，他感受到了某种东西。一切未变，他也无法证明。但史蒂夫就是能确定，他感觉到，有什么东西在虚空中注视着他。这是一种陌生的感受，完全不同于被敌人潜伏的直觉。仿佛被虚无笼罩、审判。也许他已经身披枷锁，跪在冷酷无情的典狱长面前，祈求宽恕。他站在天平的一端，却不知道自己重量为何。

“拜托，”他尝试着开口，尽管知道不会有所回应。

不管怎样，这似乎是个正确的答案。周围的空间突然无声炸裂，眩目的光线中，一切渐渐消失。

史蒂夫努力保持清醒，但昏迷仍然如潮水般汹涌而来。如果这就是死亡和往生之间的炼狱，至少他没有感受到子弹穿眉心而过。

－

史蒂夫在一阵回响的汽车喇叭声中苏醒，冰冷的混凝土自他的身下延绵开来。他听到远处有人在交谈，但听不清词句。

一座城市？他当时离城市很远。也许他是在做梦。也许这就是无尽之地之后的世界。

制服领口下的碎石摩擦着皮肤，不适的感觉将他拉回现实。他呻吟一声，睁开眼睛，入目的是两座高楼和消防逃生梯，以及一小片乌云密布的天空。

真合适啊。史蒂夫想，他总会在巷子里结束生命。

只不过，不管这句话多么诗意，他也没有理由一直呆在巷子里。也许他真的死了，尽管他真心希望死后的世界不是从躺在垃圾箱旁边开始。好奇心占了上风，他扯下手套，惊喜地发现自己四肢完好。但这不是关键。关键的是他的眉心，子弹应该击中的地方，他摸了摸眉间，似乎也没有异样。

他能感受到躺着的地面很不舒服，混乱中扭伤的肩膀隐隐酸痛。那么，他很可能没有死。史蒂夫不确定这是不是一种安慰。这个事实只会让他回想起他是如何到达这里。

汽笛声回荡，把史蒂夫拉出思绪。无论发生了什么，都不能靠他一直躺在小巷子里得以解决。他带着手套的手支撑自己坐起来，世界短暂地旋转片刻才恢复正常。

四周的建筑无法说明他所在何处。这些破旧的砖瓦和灰泥随处可见，所以史蒂夫没有逗留。他缓慢平稳地站了起来，掸去制服上的灰尘。但是没有立刻走出小巷，一是因为仍然没有弄清楚自己怎么到的这儿，二是因为，好吧，他的盾牌不见了。

于是谨慎变成此刻最好的武器。他抱起头盔，双目圆睁，小心翼翼地打量大楼一角。然后闭上眼，隔着手套的指关节来回摩擦，满心肯定是自己花了眼。

当史蒂夫再次睁开眼睛，一切照旧。这是一座城市，但它与他之前见过的城市大相径庭。建筑、服饰、汽车，他能辨认出它们是什么，但模样却......就好像是，有人向一位从未见过城市的画家模糊地描述了城市的组成，然后画家依靠想象而绘成的城市。

巷子通向一条安静的街道，路边停着各种不该有的颜色的汽车。不知怎么的，它们就是做到了能够辨认，又完全陌生。它们有保险杠、有前灯、有轮胎，全都是汽车该有的部件，但就是和他期望的不一样。它们线条流畅，轮胎隐藏在车身之下，车尾装饰着索纳塔或是福特的字样。

观察这些车子，史蒂夫还是一无所获。要说区别，那就是这带来了更多疑问：如此明显的差别是由什么导致？目前最重要的问题是，史蒂夫不知道自己身处何处，也不知道如何回归队伍。一切都是纸上谈兵。

信号灯变了，几辆车驶过，发动机居然没有声音。就好像有人雇佣霍华德重新设计了整个城镇的汽车，或是某本未来主义科幻小说照进现实。

他只在一个地方见过这么多先进的东西。

那就是......九头蛇。

难道九头蛇在战略科学军团的眼皮子底下控制了整座城市？

史蒂夫立刻闪进一座建筑的屋檐，躲开敌人，制定计划。然而，没过多久，两个女人转过拐角走了过来。

她们背包背在肩上，衣服却穿在史蒂夫难以想象的各处。她们谈笑风生，一点也不像是威胁。但威胁从来不会像是威胁。史蒂夫简单评估了一下，确信如果她们有危险，自己能够拿下。他别无选择，走近她们，“抱歉。”

靠内的女人转头一笑，但史蒂夫却被她另类的长发扰乱了思路。她的目光扫过他的全身，一脸了然，“让我猜猜。你在找巴恩斯的教室？你就像……三个街区外啦。”

“巴恩斯？”史蒂夫还没来得及澄清，另一个女人问道。她高高的马尾随着摆头晃个不停。

“历史楼……104，我想？我大二的时候选过。他对这个可痴迷了，但他人超可爱的。”第一个女人收起话头，为史蒂夫指了方向，“在二楼。”

姑娘们很快离开，至少史蒂夫不是空手而归。他不知道这个巴恩斯是否能给他想要的答案，但这是一条线索。除了她们古怪的时尚选择之外，还留下一个疑问。她们说的是英语，和大多数美国人一样没有口音－－但他很确定自己是在丹麦。

史蒂夫按照她们所给的方向出发，希望巴恩斯教授能给他需要的答案。

－

“咆哮突击队队员们全数逃离伊斯鲁姆修道院，然而当他们带着增援部队返回，修道院已经完全被毁，史蒂夫.罗杰斯也不知所踪。这就是他在第二次世界大战中的最后一次任务，直到几年之后，才重新有他的消息。”巴基几乎每学期都会在他的美国历史课程中安排这次讲座。他已经授讲过许多次，几乎烂熟于心。这使得他有更多的时间观察同学们。礼堂灯火通明，他能清楚地看到谁在专心听讲，谁在无所事事，谁……穿得和美国队长似的。租赁版超级英雄先生就站在大讲堂的门口，据他所知，他并不是自己的学生。

也许是山姆的又一次恶作剧？最初几次时，巴基以为他很快会厌倦，但很显然没有。只不过，若是为了恶作剧，这家伙打扮得未免太精致了。也许是一位历史重现表演者？从远处看，他很有说服力。

演讲。对。他正在讲座呢。巴基整理了一下笔记，不再盯着那人看，转向观众们微笑。他还有其他内容可以补充，但他实在有些分心。山姆一定会笑话死他的。这个人八成是史蒂夫.罗杰斯的双胞胎兄弟，他还一直盯着自己看，这两个事实都让巴基心烦意乱。反正讲座也接近尾声，于是他草草收尾，希望没有人注意到。“关于他的消失，有各种各样的猜测，但无论解释为何，那都是高级机密。事实是，我们也许永远不会知道他失踪的那几年发生了什么。”

他甚至记不清自己之后还讲了什么，但同学们如往常一样起立鼓掌，鱼贯而出。那个看着好像美国队长的人留在原地，等到讲堂空了才走近。

面对面看，那种相似更加令人不安。巴基的职业生涯围绕着研究美国队长展开，尽管他从未亲眼见过那个人，但他见过成千上万张照片。这件制服简直就像从博物馆直接拿出来的。复制得真像，甚至接缝处的泥土和碎石都异常逼真。

巴基正准备问这个特别玩笑的高潮是什么，历史重现表演者抢先一步开口。他瞪着巴基，即使罩着破旧脏乱的头盔也眼神锐利，“你是巴恩斯教授？你对修道院了解多少？”

他呆住了，指指演讲的最后一页幻灯片，上面是他的邮箱和推特之类的。“我想这很明显吧，我刚刚做了一个关于它的讲座。怎么了？”

“是的，我看到了。现在，你到底是谁？”冒牌史蒂夫回嘴。巴基不确定自己究竟是更困惑这个指控，还是更困惑这个家伙指控他时沮丧的小表情。

“我有点不懂诶。你就站在那里听完了我的讲座－－”巴基刚要反驳，冒牌史蒂夫又插嘴了。

“你向一群学生说谎，乱讲一个正在发生，并且完全机密的任务。你甚至不应该知道它发生了，所以我再问你一遍。你 是 谁？”冒牌史蒂夫紧锁眉头，巴基想不通自己为何要受到如此对待。

整个交流从搞笑变成了警告。巴基还以为这是个玩笑，总是如此，但从不会像现在这样。巴基越来越肯定这不是山姆的恶作剧。“正在发生？你在说什么呢？伊苏鲁姆修道院发生在1944年。而且在我出生之前就解除机密了。”

“现在就是1944年。”冒牌史蒂夫甚至没有扯出一个微笑。他怒视着巴基的样子，就像在看一个罪犯。巴基并不矮，但制服把让冒牌史蒂夫的宽...一切都十分瞩目。

巴基下意识地想要安抚眼前这个坦克般的美国队长。然而，现在和解已为时过晚。如果他承认现在是1944年，他们就会回到最初的对话，冒牌史蒂夫会认定他在传播错误的机密信息。巴基最最不能做的，就是让这个家伙认为他是间谍。

“不，”巴基后退一步，他的回答更像是一个问题。如果他能回到讲台，就能拿到手机，“现在绝对是2017年。”

“不可能。我就在那儿，今天。”冒牌史蒂夫下颌咬紧又松开，头盔绑带让这个动作更加明显。“你在搞什么把戏？”

巴基又试着后退一步，但冒牌史蒂夫抓住了他，重新拉近距离。他真的有些委屈了。巴基尽力在吵架与和解之间寻求平衡，“看看周围，史蒂夫。是史蒂夫，对吧？你觉得哪儿看起来像是1944年的丹麦？”

冒牌史蒂夫真的环顾四周，看着教室，看着门外路过的学生。头盔遮住了他的大部分脸颊，但巴基能辨认出冒牌史蒂夫眼中闪过的慌乱，以及嘴角不开心的皱褶。他看起来将信将疑，但至少再次开口时，不像是要勒死巴基了，“你说你是个教授……”

“我是个历史学家。我也碰巧教书，”巴基尽量说得轻快，假装自己的心脏没有随时准备跳出胸膛。冒牌史蒂夫看着巴基重新拉开他们之间的距离，谢天谢地，这一次没有跟上来。

“你说的一切都讲不通。我刚刚就在那儿。”冒牌史蒂夫的眼神漂移，仿佛每一个阴影都可能是敌人。尽管这整件事就是个莫名其妙的麻烦，巴基还是有些同情这个人。

然而，这个世界上，同情不能当饭吃。

“好吧。所以你可能只是迷路了啦，”巴基安抚道，他终于拿到手机，试探地一笑，以掩饰自己的如释重负，“我可以帮你打给谁吗？”

“人不会迷路，然后走失到七十年后，”冒牌史蒂夫声音再次尖锐。他看到巴基的手机时，立刻紧张起来，手伸向后背，但那里并没有盾牌。巴基努力建立起的脆弱的信任，顷刻间化作烟雾，冒牌史蒂夫问道，“那是什么？”

“放轻松。只是手机而已。”这家伙是认真的吗？巴基摊开手展示，但是他仍然僵硬得像块木板。

“像是电话？”冒牌史蒂夫歪着头，紧盯住巴基的手机。他的眼神介于怀疑和困惑之间，瞳孔因疑惑而微微睁大。巴基必须承认，这段假装不知道身处什么年代的模仿非常成功。

“没错。听着，哥们。我不知道这是怎么回事，我也不知道要怎么帮你。我只是想找个也许能帮你的人。”

巴基没等冒牌史蒂夫反应，就拨通了安保的电话。他一边等待接听，一边硬挤出友好的微笑。他们有处理这种情况的暗号，他从未想过有一天他需要使用这个，“对，你好。我是巴恩斯教授。请你派格雷教授来一趟我的讲堂，好吗？”

挂断电话，巴基的心跳猛烈加速，但冒牌史蒂夫耐心地站在一旁，似乎没有意识到巴基叫来的帮助并不是为了他。不愿再相信自己的运气，巴基立刻改变话题，“我得问问，你是怎么到这儿的？我是说，到我的教室。”

有用。至少，他成功把冒牌史蒂夫的注意拉进了对话，“外面有几位女士说，我也许能在你的讲堂找到我想要的东西。”

巴基都还没想好他究竟该怪谁，安保出现了，两个身着正装的男人。他转向他们，“就是他。”

“我以为……这是什么？”警卫们拦在他和巴基之间，史蒂夫满脸的被背叛。这本不该是他的问题，但巴基仍然觉得很糟糕。

这种脱离现实的无助感觉一定很可怕。

“我很抱歉。我真的帮不了你，”巴基急急说道。逃也似的飞快闪出门，没有理会身后叫唤他的冒牌史蒂夫和警卫。如果还有后续的问询，他们知道他的办公室。他对处理结果一点兴趣也没有。

－

通常来说，巴基结束最后一堂课后会直接回办公室。还有一大堆事儿等着他去做，巴基平日里也乐意为之。但今天不是普通的一天。

大楼的墙面令人窒息，巴基决定远离一切，在校园里随便晃晃。回想起来，那个家伙表现出的，比起危险，更多的是困惑，巴基忍不住思考自己是否过于轻率了。无论危险与否，这事儿都有些不对劲，而巴基显然不是能解决的人。

晃了一圈回到大楼，他的办公室在三楼。有时候，爬三层楼梯真的很烦人，但是今天他乐得在路上停留。算算时间，山姆大约刚上完他倒数第二节课的一半，够幸运的话，巴基只需旁听几分钟就能见到他的朋友了。

相识这么多年，他们有一个惯例，一个传统。山姆会用各种各样荒谬的方式打断巴基的课堂，然后巴基回击－－在讲堂的入口盯着他瞪眼。山姆会巧妙地把自己的幸灾乐祸藏进微笑和迷人的抑扬顿挫之中。

巴基敷衍了事，只是为了确保今天不是一场精心设计的玩笑。

按照传统，山姆不会对他视若不见。说句良心话，山姆的学生们十分投入课堂，巴基不能责怪他的朋友无视他。反观巴基的课堂，这一天若是大多数学生在课堂上没有碰手机，都算他幸运的了。

同学们开始离开，山姆终于发现了他，却也没有平日里那股幸灾乐祸。山姆微笑着走近，拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“这可不像‘很高兴见到我’的表情呢。”

“不是啦。今天是古怪的一天。”巴基忿忿不平地扯出一个笑容，这比直接指控更好地回答了问题，“我真的想知道，为什么所有的好学生都在你课上。”

山姆得意一笑，“如果你能把心思放在我们真正教授的东西上，可能能摆脱美国历史课了。”

巴基抱起双臂，“这有什么关系吗？”

“哦，拜托。这是公共课诶。学生们去上课，是因为他们不得不去。你那么爱历史，但你大学的时候还不是上课睡觉。”巴基很想反驳，但他无话可说。即使是现在，历史课不睡着仍然很难，即使他是教书的那个。

“我在你的课上也会睡着，”巴基任性作答。

“你可报不进我的课，”山姆的笑容更加灿烂，一如既往的厚脸皮，“看，我的学生真的很爱我的课。”

巴基做了个鬼脸，“我们不能把神话和历史相提并论。”

山姆捧腹大笑，这时下节课的同学开始走进讲堂，他卡在一个尴尬的表情，“原谅你。不是每个人都想做某人的头号粉丝，并且发展成事业的。”

“这就很没礼貌了，”巴基看着人们开始落座，低声说道。

“嘿，没那么糟啦。往好处想，至少你知道，你的学生和你一样无趣？”

终于，巴基想起了他来这里的原因，“今天不怎么无趣。来了位不速之客。”

“等等，那是你吗？”山姆的眉毛微微扬起，好奇的表情配上期待的语气，“我听说有一栋楼里发生骚动。大家都没事吧？”

“有个家伙说他自己是美国队长，”现在说起，还是如刚才一样的荒谬。

“这个笑话属于我！”山姆嚷嚷，“至少告诉我，他们没做错。”

“比你强。”巴基嘲弄道。当然，这是真的，但嘲笑山姆是巴基的本能。“他看着超级像，还一直和我说现在是20世纪40年代，还指控我造谣机密文件。所以真的很奇怪。”

“你没必要说出来。”山姆手肘撞了一下巴基，“等等，认真的？”

“对啊，和他长得一模一样。不是现在的他啦，是他年轻时的样子。”讲堂渐渐坐满，巴基瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，他还有一大堆工作等着完成，“他开口之前，我还以为是你做足了功课来耍我。”

“我想我们有过一个‘美国队长二三事答疑之夜’就足够了。”山姆侧过身为同学让路。

他们俩站在教室门口互相找茬实在太过常见，山姆的学生都见惯不怪了，巴基不知是否应该为此感到尴尬。这个想法一闪而过，立刻被取笑好朋友的欢乐占了上风，“这话居然出自一个工作就是阅读童话故事的人之口。”

“说到这个…时间差不多了，”山姆轻敲空空的手腕，对着不存在的手表说，“你不是还有试卷要批改吗？”

听到办公室门喀哒一声打开时，巴基正批到第三份试卷。学生们常常来找他，所以他没有想太多，抬起头，倒吸了一口冷气。仿佛吵一回架还不够似的，那个冒牌史蒂夫再次出现在门口。

“现在真是2017年，”冒牌史蒂夫开口，好像在说什么被揭露的真相。

“你没有伤害安保吧？”巴基问道，已经向手机伸手。他真心祈祷答案是‘不’。

“没有，当然没有。”冒牌史蒂夫讥笑道，像是被这个问题冒犯了，“我甩掉了他们。”

巴基的手惊讶地暂停在半空，眉毛扬到发际线。冒牌史蒂夫犹如坦克一般强壮，巴基想象不出他鬼鬼祟祟的样子，“如何？”

冒牌史蒂夫抱着双臂，面无表情，“我很肯定，在你率先把他们叫来之后，就没有没有权利问我这个问题了。”

说得通，但巴基还是没有放松。他仍然不能确定冒牌史蒂夫危险与否。他抓起手机，却被一句急切的恳求打断，“请等一下！”

“然后你继续暗示我是为敌方工作的间谍？”巴基紧紧抓住一只笔，另一只手的大拇指紧贴着手机屏幕。

“不。你上节课的一个学生说，你专攻…”冒牌史蒂夫面具之下的表情叫嚣着不自在。如果没有之前的不愉快，他现在调整重心的样子也许还算得上有趣，“……我。”

“你？哦，拜托。如果我们对今年是几几年没有异议的话，那么你该知道，依据自然法则，你也不可能是史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”巴基的拇指解锁开手机，“别让我再叫一次安保了。”

“我可以向你证明，”冒牌史蒂夫脱口而出，“就给我一个机会。你是‘我’的专家，对吧？问我，什么都行。”

这个提议足够古怪，巴基倒是有些兴趣配合了。趁着冒牌史蒂夫没有防备，巴基立刻提问，“你在哪所学校主修英语？”

冒牌史蒂夫头盔下的眼睛眯了起来，交叉双臂，“我修的是艺术。”

“嗯哼？”巴基在桌上支起胳膊，下巴在手掌中轻轻歪斜。

“奥本代尔。我上的是奥本代尔。只不过，因为战争，我一直没有完成学业。”他脸上失望的表情，与巴基见过的60年代美国队长摄制的‘留在学校，好好完成学业’海报中如出一辙。

这不是常识，但了解过美国历史的人都能知道这个。巴基没有轻信，“你的第一个任务是什么？”

“那是机密，”冒牌史蒂夫毫无犹豫地答道。

巴基抬眼一瞥，“60年代末之后就不是了，哥们。再说一次。”

换来一个斜视、一个皱眉，“那你证明。”

“什么？证明它被解密了？”巴基必须承认，如果冒牌史蒂夫没有说谎，这是个公平的问题，“如果这是机密，我怎么会用它来核实你的身份？”

冒牌史蒂夫没有动摇，仍然紧皱眉头。老实说，巴基已经开始怀疑皱眉是不是刻在他脸上了。“你依然可能是间谍啊。”

巴基的嘴角抽搐着上扬少许，才努力克制住。该死。一点也不好笑啊。他应该生气才对，“我以为我们已经达成共识，这与事实不符。”

他能看见冒牌史蒂夫权衡利弊时下颌的嗡动。如他所愿，史蒂夫做了个表情，开口道，“正式的？”

很难说他刚才是在犯难还是编造，但是不重要，“随便…两个都说说。”

“我注射血清的建筑遭到袭击，我就去追捕行凶者。那会儿，我甚至还不能适应新身体。”冒牌史蒂夫转过身，“那里距离摧毁九头蛇基地的Niederdonau非常遥远，这就是我的第一次正式任务。”

关于史蒂夫.罗杰斯注射血清的种种细节一直不为人知。巴基梳理过大量编辑过的文件，做了大量推测，希望找出文件中模棱两可的细节之外的其他内容，“那我和说说第一个。”

冒牌史蒂夫皱起眉头－再一次－但并不是巴基已经渐渐习惯的那种不满。看上去比起恼火，更似悲伤。“我其实不知道有什么可说的。那是我第一次遇到九头蛇，甚至还不认识他们。我从未见过那样的高科技，那个特工企图乘坐潜艇逃跑。”

“他想坐潜艇逃跑？”巴基追问。他一直想知道是什么让史蒂夫来到码头，但是那些特别报告，要么是机密，要么缺斤少两。

“你不知道？”这不是一个问题。冒牌史蒂夫的双眼怀疑地眯起。

“即使已经解除机密，报告也被严重删减了。”

“那么，这就行不通了。如果你可能不知道整个完整的故事，我也不知道我是否泄漏了未公开的机密，这就是无效的。”冒牌史蒂夫皱起眉。

“这是你的主意，”巴基气鼓鼓地说道。最让他恼火的是，他让自己卷了进来。冒牌史蒂夫很可能只是一个想象力过于丰富的发烧友。考虑到各种不可能，这的确是更合理的解释，“你有什么建－－”

冒牌史蒂夫阔步走进了办公室，巴基没有再犹豫，伸手抓起手机拨通了安保。巴基把电话摆在耳边，听着铃声，看着冒牌史蒂夫越走越近，然后……走过了他。他来到巴基的书架前，那是一个沉重的橡木书架，上面摆满了课本和他所著的书籍。即使是空的，山姆和他都需要费好大劲才能搬进办公室。

电话正好接通。冒牌史蒂夫抓起书架的两边，把所有的书和架子一并举了起来。

“喂？”电话那头有人说道。手机从巴基的手中滑落，啪嗒一声砸在桌子上。隔着这么远也能听到手机里人们的呼喊，在他们做出最坏的设想之前，他慌张地捡起手机。

“对…误报警。对不起。”巴基没等安保回答就挂断了电话，心不在焉地随手一放。他所见的一切绝不是一个普通人能做到的。除非这家伙不是普通人。

“你可以把它放下了…”巴基短促地叫道。他一只手举到嘴边，想弄明白这到底怎么回事，“我－－你是史蒂夫.罗杰斯。是真的他。”

史蒂夫－－这一切所言所行之后，只能是他了－－放下书架，转向巴基。他的嘴角下挂着，“你真的以为我的撒谎？”

“我当然以为你在撒谎了。史蒂夫已经一百岁了，我不知道你最近有没有照过镜子，但是你……”巴基意识到自己的胡言乱语，摇了摇头，“你觉得，如果我认为你是真的，还会叫来安保吗？？”

“我又还不了解你，要怎么觉得。”史蒂夫尖酸地反驳。

“是啊，好吧。但是，拜托。”巴基盯了又盯，想弄清楚这意味着什么。他努力拼凑起思路，“认真的吗……时间旅行？”

那个巴基在心里默默确认是刻在史蒂夫眉间的皱褶终于消失了，“一定是的，但是我不知道要怎么回去。我回来找你，是因为我觉得如果有人有线索，那便是你。”

“你听到我的讲座了，史蒂夫。那些都是真的。我不知道你是怎么回去的。我甚至都不知道你是怎么失踪的。任何有关此事的报告都严格保密。”

“我也许能帮上忙，”史蒂夫拉开桌子另一边为学生们准备的椅子坐下。巴基深深地沉浸在时间旅行的不可思议，直到史蒂夫礼貌地清了清嗓子，他才意识到自己一直盯着对方。他正要抱怨之前史蒂夫对于分享机密的态度，史蒂夫先开口，“我认为修道院是个陷阱。”

“什么？就像，九头蛇设陷让你来到未来？”巴基看不出这个推理的逻辑，但他没有说。

“不。不，如果他们知道那是什么，他们才不会用它来放逐我。”史蒂夫冷静、合理地推理。巴基不断提醒着自己，他是在与真正－却不属于本时空的史蒂夫对话，“那一部分肯定是意外。但是当时整座建筑都在我身边毁灭，我被逼入绝境，才触碰到那个圣物。”

“抱歉。圣物？你是说，那种古代文物的圣物？”巴基追问，他对当时情况的看法完全被颠覆了，“你知道那完全说不通吧，对吧？”

“你知道这一切都完全说不通吧，对吧？”史蒂夫反击。至少，笼罩在他脸上的那种难以抑制的愤怒的阴霾已经消散。说真的，巴基有点感激。如果他们的谈话满是猜疑和尖锐，他没法让自己带上敬畏的感情。

“是啊，但是这个尤其说不通。你确定那不是某种伪装技术什么的？”巴基伸手向键盘，想要搜一搜……好吧，他也不知道要搜什么。

“不是。”史蒂夫拿过桌上的一个笔记本，从一个太空主题马克杯里取出一支笔。巴基正要说话。

史蒂夫突然脱下手套，开始在纸上涂涂画画。巴基很肯定，这是他这一整天里遇到的最真实的事情。史蒂夫的战术制服与他熟练轻快的动作之间有种奇怪的不协调。巴基看得入了迷。

纸上的图案渐渐有了形状，那是三个穿着长袍的女人围站在一棵树下。乍一看，她们  
的轮廓一模一样，但渐渐的，年老的那位脸上出现了皱纹，相对的是一位少女光滑饱满的面孔。正中间的女人却根本没有脸，这让巴基有些不安。史蒂夫继续补充她们周围的细节，巴基凑上前去细看，“就是这个？她们是谁呢？”

“我还希望你能告诉我呢，”史蒂夫头也不抬地回答，他在那个没有脸的女人的长袍皱褶间填上阴影。

“我不懂考古。我甚至不知道这是哪个时代的，”巴基在座位上前倾身子，“你知道它是什么做的吗？”

“可能是石头？我只摸了一下，就被卷进了时间。”

一时，房间里只剩下圆珠笔在纸上发出的轻声摩擦。巴基并没有不相信史蒂夫，只是，这种相信将他对科学、对事业、对史蒂夫.罗杰斯的认知一并推倒。他的整个职业生涯，都在追寻这个答案，却从未想过真相如此离奇。

“你知道这种感觉吗，我生命中最大的事业启示落在我面前，我却什么都做不了？我是说，对你来说，这只是一个奇怪的意外，你会回到过去，所以一定有方法操作。如果这落在图谋不轨者之手，那是毁灭性的，”巴基若有所思，手指敲着膝盖。这事儿太大了，他甚至不知道从何开始。“不过，话说回来，时间旅行落到谁手上都是不对的，对吧？”

“这就是你相信我的方式？”史蒂夫完成了画作，合上笔，整齐地摆回马克杯。

巴基耸耸肩，因为，他还能做什么呢？“当你排除一切不可能，无论剩下的有多么难以置信，那都是事实。”

史蒂夫微笑，某种无形中压着他的重量终于消退，“你读福尔摩斯。”

“不。我看星际迷航。”巴基又欣赏了一遍画作，它真的很精致，伴随着神秘的色彩。它也展示了史蒂夫的艺术才能，再一次证明了他是真的史蒂夫。

“我不知道星际迷航是什么，”史蒂夫的回答打断了巴基的思路。

“当然了，”巴基摇摇头，正准备解释，突然意识到，比起错过流行文化，凭空出现的史蒂夫似乎有个更大的问题亟待解决，“对了，你要住哪儿呢？”

“这并非当务之急。如果你能给我联系方式，我一安顿下来就告诉你。”史蒂夫紧咬着下颌。

“我有个更好的主意。如果你想要，我家有一间空卧房。”巴基已经四年没有室友了，也并不是特别想要一个室友。但如果有什么时候是可以破例的话，那就是现在。

史蒂夫摇摇头，“我对你已经要求太多了。”

巴基懂了，他想。鉴于史蒂夫的背景，开口寻求帮助真的是件难事。对于食宿这样的生活必需，更是如此。于是，巴基换了个说法，“是啊，考虑到我得花时间想办法送你回去，如果你就在附近，会方便很多啦。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇抿成一条线，“如果不是太麻烦的话。”

“你让我弄明白时间旅行，却担心睡在我的空卧房里太麻烦了？”巴基忍不住轻声笑道。在史蒂夫误会他的笑声之前，他微笑着补充，“没关系的。真的。”

“我没有办法回报你，”某些更脆弱的东西战胜了史蒂夫顽固的坏脾气。他摸了摸后颈，看上去很不舒服。

“幸好我也没有让你这么做，”巴基反驳道。他收拾好试卷，准备带回家评分，正好史蒂夫可能急需补眠，“如果你真的担心，可以帮帮我正在写的书。”

“你在写一本新书？”史蒂夫的眼睛微睁，巴基不确定这是对他高产的评价，还是对他有这么多自己的素材的惊讶。

“我总是在写新书，”巴基歪着头，等待史蒂夫站起来跟上。“来吧，我们回家。”


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫正在慢慢地、有选择地适应未来的一切。尽管现代汽车的风格令他困惑不已，但科技的革新某种程度上与他的逻辑相符。他们来到詹姆斯的车前，最令人摸不着头脑的事，竟然是詹姆斯打开副驾驶的门，自然地为车里的杂乱道歉。

那里只有一本书和一副墨镜！史蒂夫禁不住怀疑他是否错过了什么重要的礼节转变。但是如此漫长的一天过后，疲倦让他没有开口询问。

“饿了吗？”他们开出停车场，驶向回家的路。夕阳向着地平线下沉，柔和的橙色光辉洒在詹姆斯的脸上，“我家没有食材了，但如果你饿的话，我们可以停下来吃个汉堡。”

史蒂夫看着窗外驶过的陌生的汽车和建筑。这个问题提醒了他，自任务开始他便滴水未进。更不要提，他已经许久没吃到汉堡了。詹姆斯已经做了这么多，史蒂夫不容许自己期待更多的施舍，“你不需要特意为我做什么。”

“那就吃汉堡，”詹姆斯坚持。虽然他很善良，但詹姆斯是史蒂夫见过的最顽固的人之一。但当下这份顽固正合史蒂夫意，那就要另提啦。

汽车餐厅本身不足为奇，似乎遵循着自然的发展。他曾见过汽车餐厅，他们会把食物送到你的车上。那么，让服务生直接从窗户里扔出来不是更好吗？

令他惊讶的是，每个汉堡的尺寸都很吓人，仿佛专门为他设计而非一个普通人。这个汉堡的大小是科尼岛出售的两倍大！詹姆斯还扔给他一盒薯条，更是荒唐。然而这应该是正常的，因为詹姆斯眼睛都没眨一下。

终于回到家，詹姆斯将车停在门前，这座屋子并不大，但比史蒂夫曾住过的都要好。他在出租房和军营中搬来搬去，居无定所，而在卖债券时期，则大多住在酒店里。这是一栋真正的、像模像样的房子，门前是一个小花园，迎客的小道点满了小街灯。砖砌的阶梯通向门廊，沿着整座房子向后，上面全是窗户，史蒂夫想不明白他们干嘛要修这堵墙。

詹姆斯按下遮阳板上的一个按钮，车库门升起，隐约可见其中整洁的混凝土地板和墙壁。史蒂夫好奇，科技已经发展到如此细小的部分，是否意味着这个世界再没有更大的问题需要解决。设想很美好，但史蒂夫不相信。

“谢谢，詹姆斯…为这一切，”车库门在他们身后缓缓关上，史蒂夫在一阵噪音中低喃。

“巴基。没有人叫我詹姆斯。”詹姆斯...巴基咧开嘴灿烂地微笑，“还有，没关系。真的。我不这么做才是混蛋。”

继续争论巴基并无义务，似乎无甚意义，于是史蒂夫回避了这个问题，问起他的新朋友的昵称，“巴基？”

“是啊。一年级的时候，学校有太多同名的孩子，而布坎南对一群七岁的孩子又太过拗口，所以我就叫巴基咯。很显然，沿用至今。”巴基耸耸肩，开门下车。他在门口按下开关，宽敞的厨房映入眼帘。“我们到啦，甜蜜之家！”

一切都干净整洁，一尘不染，史蒂夫在门口踌躇。他的制服缝隙里卡着泥土结块，靴子也许会在类似橡木的油毡上留下尘土的痕迹。

门关上，巴基甚至没有解开鞋带，就一脚踢掉了他的运动鞋。

史蒂夫在一旁默默观察，心想，这是个好办法，于是他倚靠在墙上，弯起一条腿开始解鞋带，一边祈祷背后的淡黄色墙面不要蹭上太多灰尘。

“天哪，我从来没想过这个诶，但是这样穿穿脱脱一定很麻烦，”巴基在厨房里忙碌起来，对着与靴子作斗争的史蒂夫评论道。他以一种近乎仪式的方式打开柜子，取出过滤器和一个散发着浓烈咖啡香的袋子。

“现在喝咖啡有点晚了吧？”史蒂夫问道，希望巴基不是想要熬夜。他身心俱疲，几乎无法正常思考。

“是为明早准备的。如果前一天晚上不弄好，我总是会忘，”巴基微笑，表情比这一天大多数时候都柔和，“如果你能搞定这双靴子，我就带你转转。”

从外面看，房子并没有很大，但是这个世界已经发生了如此多巨大的改变，足够史蒂夫  
停止瞎猜。也许这里藏着一个超大的地下室，“我有可能会…迷路吗？”

巴基大笑，“诶呀，不会啦。我只是觉得，让你自己猜睡在哪里，不太礼貌。”

睡觉。吃饱喝足－－不再依靠肾上腺素支撑－－之后，‘睡觉’听起来棒极了，于是史蒂夫低声哼哼表示赞同。一只靴子应声落地，巴基不再干扰他，史蒂夫很快战胜了另一只。

屋子的其他地方和厨房大同小异。百叶窗都合着，但真的有超多窗户，史蒂夫猜测这里采光一定很好。从布满大部分地板的灰褐色地毯，到毛绒黑沙发顶上的海景画。整个地方给人一种安静、平和的感觉，史蒂夫感到很放松。

他们穿过餐厅、客厅，走在走廊里，史蒂夫突然松了一口气，他没有见到任何盾牌或是其他红白蓝配色的东西。看着这个家，史蒂夫猜不到巴基的工作。也许在这里，他可以好好呼吸一下了。

“我办公室里的东西你可以随便用，但笔记本电脑应该是最有用的。”‘笔记本电脑’是个陌生词汇，史蒂夫在心中悄悄记下，决定等下再问。他站在门口，瞥见墙上摆满书籍的书架，以及相邻的桌椅，差点错过藏在角落里渐渐褪色的蓝色旧躺椅。

巴基继续向前，打开另一扇门，“这就是你房间啦。隔壁有浴室，橱柜里有毛巾。”

他呆滞片刻，鼻子因思考而微微皱缩，眼神直直的，却不是真的在看史蒂夫。

“一切都还好吧？”史蒂夫开口。

巴基明显被吓了一跳，“哦，是的。就是…是的。等我一下。”他不再多做解释，一阵风似的消失在走廊尽头的房间。史蒂夫独自站在客房门口，它就像是杂志上的梦想小屋，温馨可爱，保存得当。床上铺满了数量不合理的枕头和毛绒被子，与史蒂夫前一天夜里睡的那张行军床简直天差地别。

巴基抱着一堆衣服回来，他歪着头越过小山般的衣服说道，“你的身材比我宽厚…许多，但我猜你不会想穿着制服睡觉的。这些也许有用。”

说着就把史蒂夫和整团衣服一并赶进浴室。巴基又说了一些茶的事，接着又像一阵风一样消失了。史蒂夫看着身后关上的门，只有头顶的风扇呼呼作响。

在这个事事需要重新适应的新世界，史蒂夫万分感激浴室并没有变得面目全非。旋钮有所不同，但淋浴装置相对简单，史蒂夫轻松地褪尽衣物，进入淋浴。

肩上的水花温暖舒适，史蒂夫几乎昏昏欲睡。这减轻了他自己都没有意识到的，淹没脑海的声音所带来的疼痛。今晚是铁定回不去了，但他向正确的方向迈出了一步。

他没有停留很长时间。水花很诱人，但干净衣服和整洁床单更诱人。史蒂夫冲洗掉七十年前在丹麦留下的尘垢，便不情不愿地关上龙头。

‘有用’对于巴基给他的衣服而言，有些主观。巴基几乎和他一样高，所以它们绝对够长。然而，即使是最大的那件，也把他的胸腹部勒得紧绷。布料很柔软有弹性，他并没有感到不适，却有种被展览的错觉。运动裤也一样糟糕，裤腿快要垂到地上，臀部的布料却紧得像画在他屁股上的。

至少不再是紧身衣了。

史蒂夫把毛巾挂到浴帘上，走出浴室。想着该不该劝说巴基不要这么晚喝茶。疲倦几乎席卷全身，他希望自己不要太无礼了。

他轻声走向厨房，“巴基？”

他只走到客厅，沙发的一端被折起来倚靠，巴基蜷缩在临时搭建的小床上，一只手半掩着脸，肩膀因均匀的呼吸而起伏。根本没有任何迹象表明他有时间喝过茶。

没什么要紧事，叫醒巴基似乎粗鲁无礼。他小心翼翼地拉过沙发背后柔软的毯子，轻轻盖住侧卧的巴基，然后悄声走回客房。

它看上去第一次看一样假，但史蒂夫不在乎了。他关掉顶灯，摸索到床边，钻进被子的同时把那几个装饰用的枕头堆到一边。被子似乎被压在另一个枕头下，他用力一扯，却卡得更紧，就像被塞在床垫底下了。一片黑暗中，史蒂夫在被窝里扭来又扭去，才终于成功把它拉出来。

枕着毛绒枕头，身盖温暖的毯子，史蒂夫融进床里。它其实有些太软了，但史蒂夫筋疲力尽，无法再在意。他几乎一闭上眼睛就陷入飘渺。这一次，围绕着他的虚无十分怡人。

－

清晨的阳光透过窗户照耀，巴基皱着眉头醒转。他紧闭双眼，因一夜不舒服的睡姿而脊椎酸痛。他身下的是沙发垫，而不是床，挺起身的时候忍不住呻吟着抱怨。

大约过去三十秒，巴基才想起来他有早课。刚醒来的起床气被一阵慌乱替代，他紧张地抓起手机看时间。发现自己比闹钟起得早，胃里积聚的不适便迅速消失，但他的心脏仍心有余悸地狂跳。他解开沙发，把搁脚架摆回原位，站了起来。

巴基悠闲地进行晨间日常，和大多数日子一样，只除了，当他拿着一碗麦片等待煮咖啡的时候，史蒂夫探头进厨房。尽管仍然睡意朦胧，但巴基没有瞎。他僵在那里，勺子落入碗中，金属与陶瓷碰撞发出一声巨响。

这是第一次，巴基看见史蒂夫不穿制服的样子。他们真的该给史蒂夫去买身衣服了，因为这件巴基的t恤绝对太小了。它拥抱着史蒂夫的身体，从胸部一直到躯干，更像是一片油漆而非衣料。睡裤稍微好点，但它紧贴着史蒂夫臀部的方式实在颇具暗示意味。

以美学角度，巴基一直知道史蒂夫长得很好看，但是......这就像是某种遥远的东西，像是一位过世已久的女演员，或是一个黑白照片里的陌生人。他从未如此直接地面对这个事实。史蒂夫很可爱。但他不该考虑这个，一点也不。他不应该纠结自己的衬衫拥抱史蒂夫的肩膀，或是想要抚摸那一头微乱的头发的冲动。他更不应该注意到史蒂夫那双关切得皱起的，迷人的嘴唇。

关切。该死。史蒂夫开口的时候，巴基才反应过来自己一直盯着对方，“一切都还好吧？”

“呃，好，对不起。我忘记我有客人了，”巴基撒谎道，他没有更好的回答，希望史蒂夫能够买帐，或者如果不买帐，至少不要说出来。没等回答，他摇摇橱柜上的麦片，“请自便。”

史蒂夫照做，巴基不再盯着他看，基本上，他只是在做每件事上，加一个“和史蒂夫一起”的后缀，完成了晨间日常。直到快要出门，他才意识到自己还不清楚史蒂夫的计划。

“你想不想－－”巴基在门廊大叫，只见史蒂夫穿着制服从客房出来。虽然还不至于会造成车祸，但它绝不是一个可接受的日常穿搭，“你就打算这样出去？”

“你有更好的主意吗？”巴基想了想自己的衣服，必须承认，他没有。

“好吧，那么你有什么打算吗？如果你愿意等等，我下班之后，我们可以去买一些在公共场合不那么引人注目的衣服。”巴基希望史蒂夫不要把这解读为施舍。

事实证明，施舍并不是问题所在。“我向你寻求帮助，不是期望你完全为我解决。我不想整天干坐着，坐以待毙。”

有道理。但是没有回答任何一个巴基的问题，“那么，你打算做什么呢？”

“一定还有在世的人能认出我。”巴基警觉，希望自己的假设是错误的，但史蒂夫说了下去，“你说我还活着。我要去和他谈谈。也许他能告诉我，这到底是怎么回事，我就可以不再打扰你了。”

“首先，”巴基举起一只手指让史蒂夫闭嘴，“这是个糟糕的主意。其次，不行。”

史蒂夫把头歪向一边，表情无动于衷，“你知道我不需要你的许可吧。”

“这事无关我的许可，史蒂夫。你甚至不应该把它当作一个选项。也许，他的时间线和你的完全不同。说真的，我不想再一次惹恼真正属于这里的那个史蒂夫.罗杰斯了。”一大堆单词混作一团，但巴基太紧张了，没有在意。

“但事实是，他的时间线就包含了与我相同的失踪事件，”他出奇的冷静。巴基几乎想掐着他的脖子问问，和未来的自己对话这种荒谬的想法到底哪里有道理了。然而，在他有机会说话前，史蒂夫又开口，“等等，再一次？你和未来的我有过争执？”

巴基做了个怪相。向他剧透多年之后的自己似乎是个糟糕的主意。况且，更令人尴尬的是，时隔多年，巴基仍然不知道自己做错了什么。他掩饰着模棱两可，“他不想聊他的艺术作品。这不重要。好吧，即使你们的时间线一样，但你我都清楚，你不是故意要留在这里，对吧？”

“当然了。我必须回去，战争还在继续。”史蒂夫抱着双臂，下颌紧闭地站在那里。看上去和巴基书房里私藏的美国队长照片一模一样。

“对啊，那你就不能和一个已经经历过一切的人说话啦。这是时间旅行第一法则。你不能搞乱自己的时间线。”这绝对、也许、应该是真的，对吧？他们已知他会回到他的时代，那么过度知晓未来绝非好事。

“你昨天才花了整晚时间让我相信，你对时间旅行知之甚少。”史蒂夫回嘴。美国队长是在嘲讽他吗？巴基很肯定，美国队长在嘲讽他！

“对啊，对啊，”巴基含糊地打着手势，绞尽脑汁寻找答案，“我看过神秘博士（Doctor Who）。”

“Doctor What？”史蒂夫困惑地皱起眉头。

“不。Doctor Who。”巴基摇摇头，对哦，这是美国队长失踪之后许久才上映的。

史蒂夫仍然盯着他，仿佛巴基在说外语，“我不明白。”

“我们得说清楚这个。”巴基抹了把脸，只要这件事还在史蒂夫的待办日程上，他就不能离开，可他真的该去上课了。他终于想出一个办法，如释重负地咽下一口气，一边穿鞋一边说，“那绝对是……最后一招。但也许你并不必向他询问答案。”

“听着呢。”史蒂夫穿上靴子，比起他解鞋带的速度实在飞快得惊人。

“跟我来。”巴基出门，史蒂夫紧随其后，“当然，不是去上课。我送你去图书馆。”

等待回答的间隙，巴基的心脏快提到嗓子眼，但是史蒂夫自愿跟着他坐进车子。巴基按下车库门的按钮，阳光渐渐洒进车库，史蒂夫同意道，“好吧，我们去图书馆。”

－

事实证明，七十年来图书馆并没有实质性的改变。史蒂夫穿过双扇门，准确找到了他所想的东西。图书管理员坐在前台后面，大理石地板一路延绵到尽头的书架和书桌。

如果一个人需要查找信息，图书馆是个不错的出发点。这个图书馆规模相当大，史蒂夫相信，如果有什么地方存在答案，就是这儿。

他只需要目录卡片就行了。

按照他的经验，存放书名卡的抽屉通常摆在图书馆的前方最显眼的位置，方便人们深入书架之前寻找。他晃到那里，却只看到一张圆桌，上面摆满了他不认识的亮灯终端机。目录抽屉无迹可寻。

“我能帮你找点什么吗？”一个女声响起，明亮悦耳，打断了史蒂夫的思绪。

史蒂夫微笑着转身，“好的，我在找你们图书馆的目录卡片。”

“噢，”图书管理员的表情，就像她思考片刻才听懂他在说什么，“在电脑上。”

电脑？史蒂夫听说过电脑，占地一整个房子，到处都是真空管和电线。和它有什么关系？史蒂夫撅起嘴，试图换个方式询问，尽管对于一个图书管理员来说，不知道目录卡片真的好奇怪，“我不是要找电脑。我在找一个抽屉，里面都是书名卡。”

图书管理员笑得古怪又耐心，这笑容与史蒂夫的妈妈每次听到某些超级愚蠢的话语时如出一辙。要不是她倾力协助，这都像是一种侮辱了，“听起来有些年头了呢！我们几年前更新了数据库，现在都是数字化啦。你愿意的话，我可以教你怎样操作。”

史蒂夫仍然不相信他们在谈论同一样东西。图书管理员带领他来到一个终端机前，史蒂夫暗自想，就算她给他看的不是他所需要的东西，了解这些闪亮亮的屏幕总没有错。

“就像这样，”史蒂夫坐下，她开始道，“在这个小框里，你只需输入查询内容，然后你可以选择，作者、书名或是主题。超简单！”

显示屏前方摆着一个升级版的打字机键盘，附带着额外的按钮。字母会在他敲击之后弹在屏幕上，替代了铅字条和墨水。这和前一天晚上在巴基书桌上看到的东西有些相似，却与他熟悉的任何东西都大不相同。但他转念一想，梳理过九头蛇武器的功能之后，这台“电脑”就像是小孩儿的玩具。史蒂夫点点头，尽可能礼貌谦虚，“我想我已经学会了，女士。”

“太棒了。如果还需要什么，尽管告诉我们。”图书管理员说完便匆匆离开，史蒂夫明显感到被冷落。这种感觉似曾相识，但注射血清之后，便少有发生了。

他的最初设想是，如果他失踪，又回归，那么一定有人写过关于这件事的书。也许巴基并没有他想象的那么消息灵通。也许在这些墙与书架之间，就藏着如何回到过去的蓝图。心怀最大的期望，他在终端机的搜索框里输入了自己的名字，勾选了“所有结果”的框框。

然而，搜索结果并没有他想的那么精确。搜索史蒂夫.罗杰斯，却出现了，史蒂芬.罗杰斯所著《企业家理财指南》，肯尼.罗杰斯所著的音乐合集，还有一长串所谓的电子书，史蒂夫不觉得他们和‘史蒂夫’或是‘罗杰斯’有丝毫关系。

在这些无用选项之中，史蒂夫发现了一个有所希望。《解开美国队长之谜》。史蒂夫叹了一口气，不知道自己在发现作者是詹姆斯.巴恩斯时，该作何感想。

总而言之，这类书籍会有市场并不奇怪。他拍摄过许多录像来激励人们参军，或是以其他方式支持军队。在很久以前，史蒂夫就意外地成为了偶像。一本书关于他的书只是时间问题，他想。

这个电脑系统十分直观。他很快搞明白了那个连接一段绳子的手动控制装置，当他用它点击书名，就会出现一系列相关信息。史蒂夫只关注右上角的编号，桌上有可供记录的铅笔稿纸，但史蒂夫不需要。他不费吹灰之力就找到了正确的书架。

他在电脑上找到的，并不是书架上唯一关于他的书。总共有七本关于他或咆哮突击队的书籍，其中四本是巴基所著。看着这么多献给自己的书，史蒂夫感觉怪怪的，他当即取下书架上所有的书，朝最近的桌子走去。

他就要知道如何回到属于他的时代啦。

然而这些书毫无用处。

七本书中，四本对他的失踪点到为止，剩下的三本中，只有一本稍微深入。他现在知道，他完全错过了战争的尾声，1947年在一个秘密地点重新出现。完全没有提及这一切如何发生。

这难以接受。史蒂夫将他的整支队伍留在摇摇欲坠的九头蛇基地，无论这些书籍如何书写结果，他们都指望着他。他不能就这样消失了。他的责任不会因为他被扔到未来而就此停止。

“好酷的cosplay。”史蒂夫抬起头，看到一个紫色长发的姑娘坐到他对面的座位。史蒂夫一时语塞，不是因为有人坐在他身边。而是，她的头发好奇怪，现代人都这样吗？更重要的是，他不知道她在说什么。

“抱歉？”史蒂夫问道，希望她重复的时候能做出一些解释。

“你应该是美国队长吧？好棒！衣服的做旧是自己做的吗？”她笑得真诚，摊开一本教科书和笔记本，“不过，既然你都完全搞定服装了，为什么还要继续研究呀？”

服装？噢对，有道理。这个时代的他已经是个老人了。他只是难以想象，人们为什么要打扮成他的样子乱逛？？但他还是别告诉她真相为好，前一天和巴基鸡同鸭讲的经历过后，他并不急着再试一次。

“不是为了服装，”史蒂夫不确定她对美国队长的这种熟知是否普遍，再加上这些书籍，事情变得有些古怪。“我在查找有关他的一项任务的信息。”

“这儿可能都没有。直接在互联网上查不是更快吗？”她语气中的不置可否，仿佛史蒂夫应该知道。但史蒂夫不知道。

“也许吧，”史蒂夫勉强承认，尽可能保持中立，“不过，书籍总有些不同的。”

女孩的嘴角翘起，绽开一个灿烂的笑容，“这就是我在这里花那么多时间的原因。好吧，还有我不想买这本教科书。”

换个场景，也许史蒂夫会被迷住。但时代已经改变，他有任务在身，他拖得越久，回到队伍的时间就越晚。史蒂夫正想开口，谨慎地询问一下‘互联网’是什么，这时他注意到一个标着‘互联网’的绿色标志。挂在另一群终端机上方，看起来与图书管理员教他的那台几乎一模一样。

哦，另一个信息库。他应付得来。

显然，没那么简单。

史蒂夫在一个空闲的终端机前坐下，突然屏幕上弹出一个框框，强调他需要事先预约。他兜兜转转，终于找到预约的机器，却被要求借书卡。十五分钟后，图书管理员再次笑得苦涩，落荒而逃，他用一个假地址注册了一张借书卡（但愿再也不会用到），终于在联网电脑七号机前落座。

未来真是过于复杂了。

而这一切，只换来一面几乎空白的屏幕，真是虎头蛇尾。‘谷歌’这个单词以孩子气的字体和三原色悬在顶部。这看起来并非史蒂夫所期待的高科技数据库。倒是有一个搜索框，他唯一的选择。

史蒂夫注意到，除了巴基所写的书，其他书籍中基本只叫他美国队长，于是他不再费心搜索自己的本名。如果现今的人们都将他当作一个有研究价值的主题来对待，那么沦为偶像，丝毫起不到安慰的效果。至少，此刻的他体内还是史蒂夫.罗杰斯，而不仅是美国队长。

搜索‘美国队长’的词条，在近现代，他被改编作了三部电影和一部系列漫画。无论政治风向如何，一位英雄都是强有力的宣传工具...当史蒂夫终于找到一些看起来有用的东西时，他已经在在谷歌上点开两个页面和十七个标签了。那是一篇关于他失踪那些年的论文，标题页上写着作者是......詹姆斯.巴恩斯。

看来他不得不交给巴基了。巴基做到了既坚持自己的兴趣，又不让热情压倒一切。尽管他声称不知道发生了什么，史蒂夫还是读了。整篇论文充满了猜测，但是很有逻辑和人性，这在他之前搜索到的种种中十分少见。通篇阅读后，史蒂夫对如何回家仍然一无所知，但却对巴基如何看待他有了一些不同的了解。

这篇论文发布于一个关于巴基事业的资源库，可以看到类似“出版物”和“相关”等字样的图标。史蒂夫对巴基知之甚少。如果他的未来掌握在巴基手中，那么从专业层面上讲，多一些相互的了解并不完全脱离任务。于是他一个接着一个，点击了它们。

史蒂夫对巴基的了解越多，就越难以继续怀疑他。他是一个高产的作者，在这些书籍和课堂之间显然没有时间做不法之事。尽管，最好的伪装就是这样，忙碌而平凡。

巴基的文章中包含的信息量仍然令史蒂夫寒毛直立。修道院并非巴基所知晓的唯一机密数据，史蒂夫所历经的任务大多都被提及。虽然巴基声明过这些已经解除机密，虽然他看起来完全不想间谍，但怀疑一旦产生便很难消除。于是，史蒂夫再多开了一个页面，查阅相关。

他一直害怕，信任巴基就等同于掉进陷阱，但事实似乎并非如此。司法部对解除机密的叙述支持了巴基的说法。史蒂夫松了一口气。接着，他又被链接到了丹麦国家档案馆，他实在惊叹，坐在这个小座位里，就可以触到全世界。

一个标签着“全世界最大的政府解密文件私营网站”的网页吸引了史蒂夫的主意，他在其中找到了能回想起的几乎每一个任务，包括巴基曾经使用确认他身份的那个。史蒂夫立刻埋头苦读。

一切都像巴基所说的那样严重删减。他尽力用自己的经历来补充那些被删除的信息，即使这样，也是个不小的挑战的呢。巴基能从这些只言片语中找到足够的资料拼凑成书，真的令人刮目相看。

史蒂夫还没来得及深入搜索，一个框框弹出来，警告他还剩下五分钟使用时间。史蒂夫还没有来得及阅读那些日期标记为他回归之后的文件，他不情不愿地关闭一连串网页。他可以明天再来。

－

巴基停下车的时候，史蒂夫穿着突兀的制服，乖乖在门外的台阶等待。他们真的该去买衣服了，他看起来就像要去探望生病的小朋友（除了皱眉）。巴基摇下车窗叫唤，史蒂夫抬起头，表情更加深沉。

“还不错吧？”史蒂夫钻进副驾驶，巴基问道。他曾期待，史蒂夫.罗杰斯坐在他车里这事儿可以不那么奇怪，但很显然事与愿违。巴基有一千个问题想要问，他只能尽力压抑。等他们想出送他回去的方法，也许还有时间。

“你没有骗我，”史蒂夫系好安全带，巴基盯着他。

“骗你？”他想起他正停在一个禁止停车区域，赶紧启动车子，“我没有骗你什么？”

“那些报告被解密了。我在谷歌数据库里找到了。一切。”巴基看不到史蒂夫的表情，但他能听出他话语中的沉郁，“包括昨天被打断的那个。”

“你真的依然觉得我在骗你吗？？我以为我们已经达成共识，我不是间谍。”其实巴基没那么在意，史蒂夫若是轻易就相信他，他才奇怪。

“风险过高，再小心也不为过。”史蒂夫耸肩，转头看向窗外，“你写过很多书。”

巴基暗自偷笑，咬住唇角抑制笑声，“你在图书馆找到的？其实，昨天在我办公室，那个你抬起的书架顶层就有。”

有那么一会，他们各自安静，只有收音机里轻柔的音乐和马路上的低隆声相伴。气氛并不紧张，巴基却觉得自己必须做点什么。但他毫无头绪。

史蒂夫坐在副驾驶，仿佛衣服里有沙子般乱动。也许他只是没法忍受安静坐着，“任务报告没有提到任何圣物，只字未提。”

巴基当然知道，他点点头，“没关系。要是这事很容易，我们还在瞎忙活什么呢。”

“我们似乎对‘没关系’的定义有所不同。”史蒂喃喃，没有抬头看巴基。

“我不是说，‘没关系，你要被困在这里啦。’我们还有许多角度方向没有尝试，如果报告只字未提，那么它被有心之人找的可能性就更小了。修道院曾是国家档案馆的临时地址，对吧？”巴基并不想这么激烈，但史蒂夫现在的思维，仿佛他只是一个为猜测答案而生的人。

“曾经，”史蒂夫的回答印证了巴基的猜测。

“对，好的。当时那里有成千上万本书，但我敢打赌，任务报告里一本也没有提到。”巴基的眼睛没有离开路况，但他的余光瞥见史蒂夫顺着他的思路，调整了坐姿。

“没有。当然没有。只有馆藏清单。我不需要知道任务相关，我只想知道他们对那些幸存的档案做了什么，”史蒂夫的沮丧稍微减轻，“谷歌数据库会有吗？丹麦的档案清单？”

这一次巴基捧腹大笑，史蒂夫困惑地皱眉也没有消停，“史蒂夫，它就叫谷歌。而且，也许吧。查了才知道。”

“这可不想一个好主意。图书馆只允许一小时的互联网时间。以这个速度，我们永远也无法完成。”

这个巴基帮得上忙。他挂着微笑，看向史蒂夫。即使是放松的状态，史蒂夫也比照片中更加厌世。尽管此情此景下这说得通，但是依然让巴基胸口一紧，“你可以用我的电脑，我的书房里有一整面书架，里面全是参考书。嗯…半数是参考书，半数是科幻小说。不过，既然是研究时间旅行，我想他们也能归为一类了，是吧？”

巴基意识到自己的不知所云，立刻闭上嘴，但史蒂夫似乎不介意，“你读科幻小说？”

“只有我的生活本身不够科幻的时候，”巴基玩笑道，他不确定自己长呼的一口气是为了娱乐还是如释重负，至少身边这个家伙不再为处境而愁眉苦脸了。

他们有了一个计划的起点，还不错。尽管缺乏交流，但他们至少相处友好。

史蒂夫开口的时候，巴基已经开到离家三街区的地方，“cosplay是什么？”

“就是…”巴基突然联系一下情景，“等等，为什么这么问？”

“图书馆里的一个人说的。她也以为我在假扮美国队长，”史蒂夫沉思着哼哼，“那是一句恭维吗？”

“我的老天，”巴基大笑，错过了这一幕真是太遗憾了。他调转车头，“我们去给你买些正常的衣服。”


	3. Chapter 3

巴基起床的时候，史蒂夫还在睡。他将笔记本电脑插上电源，放在咖啡桌上，黏上一张写着密码的便利贴。他想起，昨晚睡觉前忘了告诉史蒂夫，冰箱里的东西可以随意使用，于是又写了一张便利贴告知这个。接着，再一张说明咖啡机的用法……不知不觉间，面前已经贴满了蓝蓝紫紫的小便签，而他的早课也将近迟到。

集中精力工作变得异常艰难，巴基不知道自己是如何熬过这一天的。教授历史课，同时班上的学生们全都兴趣缺缺，这与他即将参与的事情相比实在黯然失色。没错，他有事业、有生活，不能随便弃置不顾，但一想到能做些真正感兴趣的事情，他遏制不住地激动。

巴基到家的时候，史蒂夫坐在沙发上，脑袋从笔记本电脑后探了出来。便利贴被收拾干净，史蒂夫看上去宾至如归。作为一个过时之人，他对未来适应良好。他向巴基摆摆手，“我试着搜索了丹麦国家档案馆里幸存的资料。”

“是吗？”巴基脱掉皮衣，挂在门边的挂钩上，“结果如何？”

史蒂夫的肩膀垂下，“恕我辩解，没什么可查的。”

巴基在门边踢掉鞋子，大笑着走进客厅，“‘恕我辩解’听着不怎么有希望呢，史蒂夫。”

“只查到一些书，但没有其他记录。于是我又查了那个圣物的特征，”史蒂夫后仰着靠向沙发，恼火地叹气。巴基绕过咖啡桌，扑通一声坐在他身边，“原来‘圣物（Relic）’也是一个手表品牌。”

“是吗？我也不知道。”巴基瞄了一眼屏幕，搜索框里写着，“三个女人”，满屏都是各种环抱着彼此，笑容开怀的女人的照片。他狠狠咬住下唇，直到狂笑的冲动消失，“恭喜。你找到图库了。”

“哦，真有帮助，”史蒂夫仍然盯着天花板，干巴巴地回答，“我没找到诀窍吗？”

巴基松开领带，扔在咖啡桌的玻璃面上，“什么？谷歌吗？诀窍就是尽量具体的描述。关于那些女人，你还知道些什么吗？”

史蒂夫的嘴角微微下撇，“我要是知道，我会一直搜索‘三个女人’吗？”

“好吧，有道理。”巴基托住下巴，摩挲着胡茬，“也许我们可以放弃圣物的模样，改为搜索它的用途？”

史蒂夫呻吟，仿佛巴基刚讲了一个糟糕的笑话，“我试过了。”

巴基真的忍不住大笑了，“听起来一无所获呢。”

“整整四页的小说和电影，”史蒂夫捏了捏鼻梁，巴基好奇他花了多少时间研究这些。一整天。“还有一些满是阴谋论和谣言的讯息版。”

“这一段互联网的介绍真是糟糕。也许你可以休息一下？不知道你怎么想，反正我好饿了。”巴基向笔记本电脑伸出双手，史蒂夫疑惑地看了他一眼，把电脑递给他。

“你不是饿了吗。”

巴基抬起头，这是他回家后第一次直视史蒂夫。穿上适合他的衣服本是件好事，但这就意味着五颜六色的衣物包裹住史蒂夫宽阔的胸膛和肩膀。巴基告诉自己，他之所见是单纯的学术思考。毕竟，他是美国队长，他当然令人钦佩。只是，没有头盔遮住他一头浓密闪耀的金发和上半张脸，史蒂夫同时也非常......标致。

“巴基？”史蒂夫关切地皱起眉头。

“我没事！”巴基急急喊道，祈祷自己脸颊发热不要太过明显。他刚才一定毫无掩饰地盯着史蒂夫，若是等他自己反应过来，都要明天早晨了。

“嗯，那...那就好。”史蒂夫歪过头，“我只是想问，晚餐和笔记本电脑有什么关系？”

巴基松了一口气。也许史蒂夫没有发现，或是很有礼貌地假装没有发现。“抱歉。我正打算叫外卖。”

史蒂夫沉默片刻，巴基几乎可以看到他大脑中的齿轮转动。他非常擅长根据经验来猜测那些没有遇到过的东西。绞尽脑汁，仍没有结果，他轻轻皱起鼻子屈服，“外卖什么？”

“披萨。”巴基愉快作答，很高兴除了盯着史蒂夫之外有别的事可做。

“你可以让披萨外卖？就像，有人送到你家？”问题不再稀里糊涂。

“对啊。你回到过去之后的几年，这就开始流行了。等着看。”巴基操作网站的样子，只可能是熟能生巧，“你喜欢意大利腊肠吗？”

“这和我们直接出去吃相比，会增加别人额外的工作量。”他倾过身来看屏幕，鼻息间全是巴基洗发水和须后水的香味。很好闻，很熟悉。

万幸，他此时天真的误解被巴基纠正了。巴基玩笑着推了推史蒂夫的肩膀，“你是愿意出去吃披萨，还是愿意把时间花在寻找圣物上？”

巴基能看见史蒂夫内心的挣扎溢满脸庞，“我想你说得有道理。”

“我总是有道理的，”巴基展开一个大大的厚脸皮微笑，继续研究点单，“你到底要不要意大利腊肠？”

－

“怎么样？”巴基塞着披萨问道。他们分坐沙发两头，比萨盒摆在中间的垫子上。巴基能想到的所有可能有帮助的书，都散落在咖啡桌、沙发后面，以及地上。“好吃吗？”

“这和我想的不完全……”史蒂夫小心翼翼地开口。巴基一定做了个怪相，因为史蒂夫立刻补充道，“不过还是很好吃！”

“镇上最好吃的披萨。”巴基心不在焉地回答。他正一只手平衡着披萨，另一只手艰难地握着书，并且努力地翻页。过去十分钟，他一直重复阅读着同一句话，毫无进展。巴基扔下书，指关节揉搓疲惫的双眼，“想休息一下吗？我快废了。”

史蒂夫抿起双唇，无声地宣泄他的压力。巴基立刻对自己休息的提议感到抱歉。即使他做过那么多研究，他也仅仅了解片面的史蒂夫，那一部分的他仿佛是所有人的指路明灯，所以史蒂夫脸上掠过的失落令他措手不及。它出现，又转瞬即逝，隐藏到勉强一笑之后。

巴基想说些什么，但他能说什么？他们的研究耗时越长，史蒂夫困在这个远离他所熟悉的一切的当下的时间就越久。巴基不知道如何感同身受。他还在同情与距离的平衡中组织语言，史蒂夫就回答了他，“当然。别为这件事把自己累垮了，我们又不会今晚就找出答案。”

“没错，但我们一定会找的。我们已经知道这个故事的结局。”巴基吃完披萨，用纸巾仔细擦净手指，把书放回咖啡桌上的小山。

史蒂夫终于接受巴基的建议，试着放松焦虑，他生硬地点点头，“我们会的。”

不知为何，这段谈话让气氛变得更糟。

巴基无法摆脱让史蒂夫失望的沮丧，因为他是人。尽管他提议了休息，巴基还是再次拿起书本。他刚触到那本书，史蒂夫的手掌就盖住了他的指节，“我们不是要休息一下吗。”

“是啊……”巴基耸耸肩，对史蒂夫轻巧一笑，“就是，我感觉也没有很累。”

很显然，史蒂夫不会买账巴基的借口。他就是那种，在回家路上前途黑暗与疲倦这样的小事权衡之后，毫不犹豫地选择后者的人。他抽走巴基手中的书，塞进身边的沙发缝。

“明天它也在这儿，”史蒂夫喃喃，仿佛就这么简单。无论巴基刚才瞥见了怎样的悲伤，它都被藏进这个男人一贯的信心之后。“那么，在2018年，你们休息的时候都做些什么？”

暂时忘却内疚，巴基在乱丢的沙发枕头和成堆的书籍中艰难地翻找出遥控器，“我有几个主意。”

“比如？”史蒂夫期待地问道。他窝在沙发里，浅蓝色的汗衫和白皙的皮肤与毛绒的黑色靠垫对比鲜明。他没有穿制服，手中握着一块披萨而非盾牌，仿佛他就属于这里。

打开电视机的时候，巴基忍不住偷瞄史蒂夫的表情。史蒂夫一直对科技进步持开放态度，他不会因困惑也停滞不前。恰恰相反，巴基还未发现任何史蒂夫没有立刻掌握的东西。他对新事物有着不加粉饰的热情。这令人耳目一新，同时还有些可爱。

“现在是彩色的了，”史蒂夫评论道，回应比巴基所期待的平淡许多。不过他还没来得及失望，史蒂夫便盯着遥控器和电视之间的距离，挑起眉毛，“你知道这就只有十五英尺不到吧？”

“我知道。我也知道我很舒服，”巴基皱着鼻子，在沙发里轻轻扭动证明自己的观点，“…而且我有遥控器，为什么不用。”

“我只是随口一说，”史蒂夫语气轻快，嘴角轻翘。

“原谅你啦。我只是在利用现代科技的便利，”巴基摇摇手中的遥控器，憋住笑意，“但是欢迎你走过十五英尺，去开电视。”

史蒂夫开怀大笑，比之前做研究的时候轻松太多。这样鲜活的、人性的一面史蒂夫不常展示，巴基想不明白。人性是史蒂夫的灵魂，他也能在承受压力的同时与人相处融洽，不然咆哮突击队不会一心追随他。

“巴基？”史蒂夫奇怪地看着他，笑容变淡了，但没有消失。

“抱歉！我在思考。你说什么了吗？”巴基有点像融进垫子里，并且这是今晚第二次了。至少这一次，他不是在想史蒂夫的美貌。

“还没。你看上去好像觉得那面墙很有趣。”如果史蒂夫因这打断而困扰，他没有表现出来，“21世纪的放松包括看电视吗？还是你只是想用彩色电视机给我留下深刻印象？”

“是啊，是啊。耐心点。”巴基吐了下舌头，摆弄遥控器，点开一个节目。标题弹出屏幕，巴基放倒沙发一头的躺椅，“我注意到，你的流行文化还需要很多补课。”

史蒂夫不再看着巴基。他盯着屏幕上的色彩漩涡，塔迪斯穿过时间涡流，系列标题旋转着映入眼帘，“噢！神秘博士原来是个电视节目。我一直有点好奇，但是没找到机会问问。”

“是的，讲一个人在电话亭里穿越时空。那不是真正的电话亭，他也不是真正的人。我是说……”巴基意识到自己不知所云，立刻闭上嘴，“不管怎样，就…当作是研究吧。”

－

他们渐渐适应每天的日程。巴基来来去去。当他在家，他总是很乐意帮忙；当他不在家，则很乐意把笔电和满是书籍的办公室留给史蒂夫。

巴基在短时间内就同他分享了所有他可能需要的东西，史蒂夫甚至不确定，如果他越界了，巴基会不会告诉他。办公室是很私人的空间，他几乎不认识巴基，尽管巴基显然了解他的一切。

无论巴基能不能找到史蒂夫需要的答案，他都是个很好的伙伴。他聪明、幽默，能够安抚史蒂夫偶尔释放的尖锐。如果他不得不被困在这里，交个朋友无疑是件好事。当他意识到，巴基让他从客厅搬到办公室安营扎寨，可能是一个隐秘无声的邀请时，史蒂夫屈服了，抱着资料迈入房间。

巴基弓着腰在看一份旧手稿，史蒂夫不确定这个是否与他的问题有关。这幅画面意外的和谐，巴基的发梢低垂，半掩住面，但他的身体语言－－从在啃咬的铅笔到紧张的脊柱－－都叫嚣着专注。史蒂夫几乎不愿打断它。

“直接问我是怎么做到的，不是更简单吗？”他开口。如果他真的想回家，现在就不该浪费时间盯着巴基阅读。

“什么？问那个老的你？你不能这么做，”巴基懒懒地用橡皮敲着桌面，“如果你成功回去，是因为那个已经回去的你告诉了你怎么回去，这就是一个悖论。也许会打乱一些事情。”

“也许时常发生，”史蒂夫必须承认，巴基的担心有些道理，但是同时，他也禁不住思考（不是第一次），他真的应该和历史学家讨论科学问题吗？

“无意冒犯，但我确信我的理论更可靠。”巴基的语调在分心阅读的时候有些不匀。

史蒂夫不禁咧嘴笑道，“引用自？”

“几乎每一个时间旅行故事。你应该多看看书。”巴基没有抬头，随意地向摆满平装书的书架一挥手。

“它们是虚构的，”史蒂夫一边掠过书目标题，一边低语。《时光机》，《你们这些回魂尸》，《奇异吸引子》……没一个听着耳熟的。

“你是在质疑靠我回家是错的吗？”如此严肃的话题，巴基显得不甚关心。史蒂夫禁不住想，这是否与现在的自己有关。决定不妄加推测，史蒂夫走进房间，专心研究书架。那些老旧的科幻小说上一层书架上摆着不少新书，全都出自巴基之手。数量之多，令史蒂夫好奇他除了写作是否还有一丝一毫的时间做其他事情。

“你说你写过几本书，”史蒂夫的手指滑过书脊，浏览着标题。

“嗯哼？”巴基从旧手稿中分心出来敷衍一声。

“巴基。图书馆里只有几本，但这是满满一个书架，并且有九本是关于我的。九本。你从哪里收集到九本书的素材的？”这感觉本该不舒服，一个历史学家像当年的那些科学家、记者和政客那样窥探他的生活，他会觉得不适。但是没有，这不一样，因为两者的动机大有不同。虽然巴基发表过许多文章，但他似乎并不觉得史蒂夫是一个科学实验、提款机或是怪物。巴基似乎发自内心地认为史蒂夫.罗杰斯，这个人本身很有趣。

“噢哦，他们并不是全部关于你，”巴基挂着歪斜的坏笑，抬起头，“顺便，说得好像我写完九本就会停下似的。”

史蒂夫恼火地叹气，“你还有什么可写的呢？不是想打击你，但没有人关心我周日下午会做什么，或是我早餐爱吃什么。”

“看来你从未读过八卦杂志，”巴基反驳。他耸耸肩，重新投入阅读，“我就关心。如果有机会，人们也会关心的。”

巴基言之凿凿，史蒂夫几乎要相信了，即使他的生活经验告诉他并非如此，“我不了解八卦杂志。我确实向人们展示一些东西，但通常不包含很多人性。”

“哈。”巴基转过身，双臂环着椅背跨坐。史蒂夫不知道自己说的哪句话让他突然集中精力来倾听，“我猜这可能是我们认识以来，你说过的最诚实的一句话了。”

他们真的生活在一个宇宙吗？真的在同一频道吗？“我从未骗过你。”

“不，我不是那个意思。你总是和我说话，却从来不说真正重要的事情。最爱的早餐和周日下午的爱好并不是重点，”巴基又绽开那种微笑，似乎意味着什么，但史蒂夫不懂，“隐藏在这些之后的东西才是一个人的本真。”

史蒂夫低哼着勉强同意，在美国队长的身躯下保持一些史蒂夫.罗杰斯的特色，“我只是觉得，你已经了解我的一切了。”

“嗯…”巴基缓缓舒展四肢，又转过身去，“我还在努力。”

巴基毫不费力地重新投入阅读。看着他随意的模样，史蒂夫有种强烈的冲动想要作画。将自己的命运交到别人手中，令史蒂夫感到无助又无能为力。但如果有一个人能搞定，那一定是巴基。

“你在写论文的时候，并不知道我的失踪是因为时间旅行，”史蒂夫突然开口，“你为什么不直接问我呢？”

巴基笑了起来，手掌遮住嘴角，“哦相信我。我真的试过。”

“你是在暗示，当前时空的我不愿和你交谈？”史蒂夫追问。他尽力不去过多了解那个现在的自己，但好奇害死猫。

“不……”巴基拖着尾音，一开始史蒂夫认为巴基在嘲弄他，但事实上他只是在组织语言，“官方回答是，这件事太过敏感，不与解密，但是……他的表现远远超过‘不愿’。我当时以为他是因为我太过执着而恼火，现在想来，也许在你离开之前，我把你惹毛了？”

史蒂夫早就注意到，巴基的情绪十分丰富。他的笑容灿烂，笑声响亮，忧愁、愤怒的样子更是夸张到滑稽。但史蒂夫从未见过，巴基像现在这样紧张。他想要安慰他，但不想说些虚假的陈词滥调，他也并不知道未来会发生什么。于是他勾起嘴角，调笑道，“要我说，一定是前者。你真的很固执。”

巴基困扰的表情有所柔和，肩膀微微放松，狡黠一笑，“你可不知道我有多固执。”

“现在知晓一二了。”

巴基不再说话。史蒂夫发誓如果他继续束手无策地旁观，他会发疯。没有线索，互联网变得毫无用处，而房间里唯一可能出现线索的东西在巴基手里。

史蒂夫急需一些东西打发时间，他锁定了巴基的书架。也许他的朋友推崇的科幻小说中的时间旅行理论，与现实存在联系。詹姆斯.巴恩斯所著的《偶像的回归》落入视线，史蒂夫伸手取过。巴基在写作的时候，从没考虑过时间旅行这个可能，基于最近发生的事情，也许可以有些不同的解读。

宽大的精装书封面以一张史蒂夫的照片作饰，史蒂夫很确定自己的时间线里还没有拍过这张照片。他的制服更精良细致，褪去剧院服饰，更像是战术装备了。未来也不是那么糟糕嘛。史蒂夫注意到相片中未来自己的阴沉的表情。他一直是这个样子吗？

他正要将书打开，巴基的手突然伸了过来，温暖的手掌盖住史蒂夫的指关节。他以为巴基又要发表另一个夸张又毫无意义的悖论演讲，但是历史学家看上去，很悲伤？巴基扯出一个微笑，如政客般说谎的假笑，“你不会想看的，哥们。”

“为什么？这里面可能有线索。你写作的时候，还不知道我为什么失踪。你不了解来龙去脉。”巴基的坚持只让史蒂夫更好奇了。

“天啊，史蒂夫。因为这是你的生活。你不会愿意直接翻到书的结尾去看结局，对吧？”巴基说得有道理，“这是你自己的未来，为什么要提前剧透呢？那样人生就毫无趣味了。”

不管巴基的真正目的是什么，史蒂夫必须承认他的借口令人信服。提前知道未来会让事情异常复杂。万一他弄砸了呢？万一他被诱使去改变它呢？他手中的这本书，既可能是工具，也可能是陷阱。

心中的恶魔在他耳边低语，‘但是想一想知晓的好处，想一想你能修正的事情。’诱惑就摆在眼前，但史蒂夫心意已决，他合上书，把它放回书架。他真的没有在想，那些书页会有多大的帮助，也真的绝对没有在想，巴基的手掌抚过他的指节时的暖意。

叹息着让步，史蒂夫拿起《时光机》，扎进躺椅里看了起来。

－

巴基不确定他们所做的一切是否称得上进步。至少，在送史蒂夫回归这事儿上应该不行。他们已经知道，那个圣物不是很多东西，但是仍然不知道它是什么东西。搜索的来源一个比一个荒唐离谱，却仍然一无所获。

好吧，也不是一无所获。他们在累了的时候看完了四季的《神秘博士》，尽管大多数时候都是史蒂夫觉得巴基累了。这个小细节出人意料的讨喜。

巴基在办公室的时候，史蒂夫几乎是永久地停在蓝色躺椅上。独居许久，巴基竟有点喜欢这样的陪伴。史蒂夫很少说话。他读书、作画或是探索互联网的角角落落，但他就在那里。

这些天，他开始不那么安静了，他坚持巴基完全放弃自己的项目很不公平。巴基曾经玩笑般地提到，让史蒂夫帮助他的新书，来减轻接受施舍的困扰。很显然，史蒂夫还记着这件事。

他们已经同居一个月，巴基仍然很惊讶自己对有一个室友接受良好，要是没有史蒂夫永恒的固执，就更好了。

“好吧，”在史蒂夫第五次提出之后，巴基妥协。自史蒂夫不请自来地出现在他的课堂之后，巴基就没再碰过新书，也不指望在送史蒂夫回家之前有机会碰它。

“‘好吧’，你同意我帮忙了？”史蒂夫拉起躺椅的控制杆，搁脚垫猛地弹起。他的表情既期待，又狡猾，“还是，‘好吧’，然后假装这次对话从未发生？”

巴基张口想反驳，但是无话可说。这真的很有趣－－他的职业生涯围绕着探究史蒂夫而展开，但是几个星期的亲密相处之后，他们的关系就仿佛已经认识了一辈子，“好吧。和我说说我不知道的事情。”

史蒂夫抿着唇，柔声笑了。他向椅背靠去，躺到面朝天花板的姿势，“那是本关于什么的书？你似乎知道我的一切了。”

巴基搓搓后颈，转向史蒂夫。曾经，史蒂夫是一个等待解开的谜，遥不可及，但现在他们坐在同一个房间，像老友般相互玩笑，距离感消失殆尽，“关于之前的故事。血清之前。”

史蒂夫抬起头，奇怪地看向巴基，“没什么人关心，我曾经是谁。”

这温和又无可奈何的语气，深深戳痛了巴基的心。在血清让他被世人看见之前，他是多么的孤单？那是他们的错，因为无论史蒂夫长相如何，能力如何，他一直都是他，一直都在那里。巴基推了一把躺椅的搁脚垫，不赞同地说道，“他们也许会的。不让我试一试，你永远不知道。”

史蒂夫如坐针毡，别扭地换了个姿势，“真的没什么故事可讲。我妈妈去世，我勉强度日。在厄斯金医生之前，我甚至没有一个真正的朋友。在我成为美国队长之前，一切不值一提。”

巴基不知道如何回应。没有人应该生活在如此的孤独之中。经历过这一切，史蒂夫仍然如此善良、富有同情心，这让他曾遭受的痛苦更添可笑。这激发了巴基心中的悲痛和一些意想不到的保护欲，他知道史蒂夫并不需要同情，但他必须说些什么，“你之所以能成为美国队长，是因为你本身的品质，而不是血清。”

史蒂夫又向后靠去，巴基看不见他的表情，只剩下他的下巴和喉结。巴基后知后觉地意识到他也许越界了，但他不打算道歉。即使他们只是互不相识的陌生人，巴基也会这样说，因为他感兴趣的是史蒂夫.罗杰斯。盾牌、制服......英雄主义和对外宣传，那些都是表面功夫，凌乱地遮住了真正的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫一言不发，巴基并不为自己的观点抱歉，但他为此心存歉意。这是一种出于不安的沉默，“对不起。我想我－－”

“巴基，等等。我不希望你感到抱歉。”史蒂夫摇着头慢慢坐起。他伸出舌头润了润嘴唇，表情难以揣测，“你想知道什么？”

巴基感到终于能够呼吸了，他发现史蒂夫的表情渐渐柔和，“全部。我想知道你为什么不断申请入伍，为什么你喜欢旋风飞车，为什……”

“我讨厌旋风飞车，”史蒂夫厌恶地皱起脸，“我总是恶心。”

“什么？！不可能。这都出版了，写在我的一本书里。”巴基抱起双臂，“你和一个记者说的。你知道我费了多大劲才找到那个采访吗！”

史蒂夫仿佛忘记了两人之间紧张的关系，立刻回以一哼，“外面在打仗，但那个人一心只想聊科尼岛。如果我说我只是喜欢走那里的木板道，他就会追问我喜欢在木板道上做什么，我就得回答坐在长椅上画画什么的。只有一个人能有主动权，不会是他。”

巴基以为自己已经知晓了史蒂夫的一切，但这很新鲜，还有点可爱，他忍不住大笑，“所以过山车……你对记者说谎了？你为什么不直接取消采访呢？”

史蒂夫看着他，仿佛他头顶有两个脑袋，“那样很不礼貌。”

“说谎就礼貌了？”巴基追问，紧咬住嘴唇抑制笑意。

“我也没想到，会有人写一本关于我游乐园爱好的书，”史蒂夫的嘴角挂着打趣的微笑，巴基希望这个笑容可以一直保留，他值得这份快乐，“还有什么误解需要我澄清吗？”

“我不知道。我都不能相信你自己说过的话了。”巴基故作委屈，“我想……只能从头说起咯。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“真不敢相信，我居然被你说服了，”巴基一边坐在沙发旁系鞋带，一边嘟囔。声音因睡意而略显低沉，“我真不该入伙。”

“你讲得好像我要把你扔下跳板淹死似的，我们只是去慢跑而已。”史蒂夫咬住下唇，绝对没有因为巴基可爱的抱怨而想要翘起嘴角。

“现在是星期天早晨，我应该在睡觉。”巴基试着做了一个凶相，但显然失败了。攒了一星期的胡子遮住了他的下半张脸，若隐若现的唇瓣比起生气地抿起更像是撅嘴。平时向后梳的刘海垂在脸侧，后面一些长度尴尬的碎发支棱着乱翘。

史蒂夫在快要伸出手指抚摸的瞬间如梦初醒。他在干什么呢？做朋友是一回事，这突然的冲动可称不上朋友的范畴。他佯装咳嗽，回道，“你也不是一定要来。”

“哦，你不是一定要来。”巴基咕哝着模仿，“我已经醒了。我已经穿好鞋了。我要去。”

“你不会要一直这样抱怨吧？”史蒂夫拇指插在裤袋站在前门，笑着看巴基东倒西歪地站起来。

“对啊。”尾音被故意加重，以表达无处安放的恼火。真的很可爱，而且，哦.......哦，不。巴基可以很聪明，很友善。他可以称得上史蒂夫有幸结识的好朋友，但是不应该用上可爱这样的词语。

“幸好我会远远甩开你，”他听到自己玩笑的作答，心里一阵舒心，这样轻松的对话仿佛已成本能。更让他松了一口气的是，巴基昏昏欲睡的状态应该看不出他的不对劲。

“老兄，原来‘嘿巴基，想和我一起去慢跑吗？’还包括我孤单一人跑步吗？”巴基的手指穿过发丝梳理，每一个小小的动作都吸引着史蒂夫的目光。

史蒂夫猛地推开门，咧开大大的笑容掩饰紧张，“那欢迎你跟上我咯。”

事实证明，尽管巴基超爱抱怨，也真的筋疲力竭，但对于一个常年久坐的人来说，他的身体状况非常棒。他慢跑的速度保持稳定，能够轻松赶上除了史蒂夫之外的所有人。但是这些时日的相处，让他们养成了抓住每一个互相玩笑捉弄对方的习惯。史蒂夫第一次套圈巴基的时候，他只是想做个无耻混蛋。

“噢，拜托，”史蒂夫从他身边超车的时候，巴基忍不住抱怨。他大呼一口气，试图追赶，但两人都知道这是不可能的。史蒂夫十分佩服，不管怎样他至少尝试了。

史蒂夫继续向前，环绕着街区奔跑，当巴基的背影再次出现时，他暗自微笑。巴基又回到了慢跑的状态，史蒂夫跑上前与他并肩跑步，他狠狠瞪了史蒂夫一眼。

史蒂夫本打算说些俏皮话。本打算。但他似乎突然忘记了要说什么，而且这一次本能不再帮他。巴基的额前垂着碎发，皱起的眉头展开，嘴唇无意识地微张。史蒂夫忍不住想，换一个场景，这便是最诱人的放荡，所以，不管史蒂夫一开始想说什么，现在都只剩下一声短促的“嗨。”

“不，”巴基冷冷回道。他毅然地转头向前，目视前方专心跑步。史蒂夫在侧面偷瞄巴基，凌乱的发丝勾勒出美好的面部线条，“你抛弃我了。你不能打招呼。”

史蒂夫大笑。巴基可爱的尖酸刻薄安抚了他的些许不安，“抛弃你？巴基，这是你的社区。”

“对啊，那又怎样？”巴基斜了他一眼，就一眼，“如果不是你把我叫醒，我就不会在这片土地上跑步。”

每每听到巴基的抱怨，史蒂夫总有戏谑的冲动，这种感觉萦绕在他的腹部，挥之不去。它既像是控诉，又像是挑战，一种史蒂夫不敢挑起的挑战。

他轻哼着同意，“你说会一直抱怨的时候不是在开玩笑咯？”

巴基扑哧一笑，史蒂夫也笑起来，“当然不是了。不然你甩开我的时候，你当我是怎么打发时间的？”

史蒂夫用手臂轻碰了一下巴基光裸的肩膀，意外地被这种无法言语的感觉吸引。当然，这是不对的。如果他不再助长这份感觉，它应该就会消失吧。他在人行道上微微侧开，重回安全距离，“思考要抱怨的事情？早知道的话，我会对你期待更高。”

“拜托？？我连咖啡都还没喝呢，”巴基抗议。不停变换的嘴角声明着他的愠怒难平。他看着史蒂夫，眼神凶狠邪恶，然而不管他本意如何，这都让史蒂夫脊柱紧绷，唇舌微干，“过来，再说一遍。”

在史蒂夫脑海中的所有乱蹦的主意中，拉近他们之间的距离绝对是最不应该做的。不可能有什么好结果。史蒂夫不情不愿地绞尽脑汁，想要想出一个拒绝的理由。他对巴基一笑，“不要，祝你下次好运。”

他没有等待回答，便加速离开了，主要是他不敢再那么靠近地注视巴基了。他的朋友吸引着他，这是史蒂夫之前几乎完全没有注意到的，但就像是酒瓶的软木塞，一旦他意识到这种吸引的存在，便再难封存了。

史蒂夫跑出巴基的视野，便放慢了步伐。并不是因为他不想回到巴基身边，更多的是因为，他想，但他不能。巴基体贴又聪明，即使顶着一头汗津津的乱发也漂亮得惊人。他不应该被始乱终弃，他值得更好的。

最终史蒂夫还是再次来到巴基身后，刚跑进十码，巴基就在前面喊道，“我都要以为你迷路了呢。你去哪儿了，多跑了几英里？”

他没有看巴基，他不敢。他放慢速度，回道，“我绕道走了看风景的路线。”

巴基哼了一声，但没有戳穿他的谎言，“你是最差劲的慢跑搭档。你知道吗？”

“你跑的慢又不是我的错，”呆在巴基身边似乎不太妙，史蒂夫继续向前。

“噢，拜托！”尽管史蒂夫的内心乱作一团浆糊，巴基在身后喊的时候他还是大笑起来。

史蒂夫回到家时，巴基已经停下跑步，握着电话放在耳边。

“拜托了？你欠我一次的，”巴基对电话那头的人说。史蒂夫走到他身边，他对史蒂夫吐了吐舌头。

“相信我。我非常清楚现在是几点，”电话那头的人说了些什么，巴基给了史蒂夫一个意味深长的眼神。史蒂夫河北想问，但如果这事重要到需要大清早的打电话，那么最好还是不要打断。另外，很可能完全不管他的事。

巴基跨上台阶，穿过门廊打开门，向史蒂夫挥挥手，“没有，这次不是搬东西啦。对，会有咖啡。好啦，等会儿见！”

两人一同进屋，巴基在门口踢掉鞋子，“你该去洗个澡，我们有客人了。”

“客人？为何而来？”史蒂夫一本正经地松开鞋带脱鞋。

“为你。主要是为了时间旅行的事情。我认识一个人，也许能帮帮我们，”巴基一边解释一边走向卧室，好像没在看史蒂夫有没有跟上，“我本想先问问你的，但你抛弃我了。”

这是他们获得的第一个真正的线索，史蒂夫感觉晕晕的，他能回到属于他的时代了。无论最终是谁找到答案，没有巴基这一切都不可能完成。史蒂夫应该感激，他曾经是，单纯的感激，但现在这感觉被搅乱了。他不知道该说些什么，于是便选择了最简单的最不重要的话题，“你就是要一直揪着这个不放，是吗？”

巴基回头笑了，“呃，我相信你很快会有新的事情让我抱怨的。”

说完巴基便消失在房中，关上门收拾自己。史蒂夫注视着那扇紧闭的门片刻，才后知后觉地反应过来，他也该去洗澡了。

尽管整个早晨巴基戏剧性地夸大其词，史蒂夫还是有些抱歉把他叫醒。史蒂夫之前就学会了咖啡机的用法，现在立刻行动，煮起咖啡。机器汩汩作响，两个空杯子静静等在柜子上。史蒂夫快快冲了个澡，不管客人是谁，他至少得体面些。

史蒂夫洗完澡的时候，另一个浴室的水声还在响，他很开心。他到这个家之后的大部分早晨，都是看着巴基为他煮好咖啡。这次换他来。他用小茶匙给咖啡加糖的时候，才意识到，这种小事如此清晰地刻在脑海中有些奇怪。不过细节总是好的，他对自己说，而且，这是完全朋友间的、纯洁的细节。

他搅拌着，巴基的脚步声响起。史蒂夫抬起头，立刻后悔了。因为刚刚出浴，精神焕然的巴基美得令人晕眩。他意识到自己一直盯着对方，而且一时完全想不到任何借口掩饰，只好做了唯一一件他还记得的事情－－把为巴基准备好的咖啡递过去。

巴基灿烂一笑，湿漉的头发垂在脸侧，史蒂夫手痒痒地想要把它们别到耳后，“下一次，咖啡能在晨跑之前吗？”

“你是说你还想再来一次？”史蒂夫忙着准备第二杯，让自己的手有事可做。

“我是说，如果咖啡先来，我可能会少抱怨一点，”巴基放下杯子，伸手去开冰箱门。但是半途又收手，眯起眼睛看了看杯子，拿起来又抿了一小口，“你怎么知道我喜欢什么咖啡的？”

他调对了。

巴基靠在柜子上，啜了一口咖啡后，眼睑颤抖着合上，史蒂夫感到胸膛中也颤抖着满足。他不能拥有这份感情，但是也许他可以享受这份美景。

“你几乎了解我的一切。”巴基的问题令他意识到，他花了多少时间观察巴基，才能记得这些小细节。

“对的……然后？”巴基稍微放低杯子，头歪向一边，好奇地看着史蒂夫，拇指无意识地摩挲着杯柄。史蒂夫很熟悉这个动作，因为它总是吸引他的注意力。

“然后，我觉得我也应该多了解你一些。”蹩脚的借口。

“哈……”咖啡杯遮住了巴基大部分歪着嘴的甜笑，他的眼角泛起皱褶，在一缕缕头发后若隐若现。这出乎意料的表情显得格外显眼，与他们寻常的嬉笑逗乐很不同。

史蒂夫回想不起，上一次有人这样看他是什么时候了。也许从没有过。这就像一个无形的拥抱，温暖而充满希望地填满他的胸膛，尽管他知道自己没有权利拥有。

无论在巴基身边的吸引力有多么致命，那都是只是一厢情愿。史蒂夫回以微笑，巴基渐渐靠近时，史蒂夫完全僵住了。他手中的咖啡杯成了他唯一的盔甲，他紧紧扣住它，担心自己直接捏碎杯子。

“那可以吗？”史蒂夫笑道，掩饰他的愚蠢和自私。

“你也打算写一本关于我的书吗？”巴基停下来喝了一口咖啡，看上去像是还要说些别的，但这时敲门声响起。

巴基侧过身去应门，史蒂夫才意识到他们刚才靠得有多近。身边突然的空缺，就像温暖房间吹进的一阵冷风。史蒂夫一口气灌入半杯咖啡，努力摆脱这感觉。他深吸一口气，走向客厅，巴基正让客人请进。

巴基在门阶热情地招呼那个男人，那是他常常用来攻击史蒂夫的刻薄的幽默。史蒂夫意识到，他们之间并没有什么特别，他恨自己因此而生的沮丧。那只是巴基与人相处的习惯而已。

“你这儿真干净，”男人脱掉鞋后，一边指着咖啡桌上推着的书和前一晚留下的空外卖盒，一边评价道。

史蒂夫觉得这有些没礼貌，但是巴基笑了，胳膊肘捅了捅他，“闭嘴啦。我们熬了个大夜。”

“是啊，”男人咧嘴笑道，眉毛夸张地扭动，“我想也是。”

“山姆。老天，不是那样。”尽管巴基立刻反驳了山姆，但他的脸颊还是泛起红晕。他把手臂搭在山姆的肩膀，拉到史蒂夫面前。

沮丧的感觉更甚。他怎么会这么愚蠢？

“山姆，这是我朋友史蒂夫。”巴基放开山姆，注意力转回史蒂夫，“这是山姆。我认识的人里面，如果有人知道圣物－－”

“哦不，你不认识。我可清楚的记得，你答应过有咖啡。无咖啡，不学术。”山姆插嘴道，但他笑着的样子仿佛这是个他俩的私人笑话。

“行，行。等着。”巴基戏剧化地叹了一口气，走向厨房，留下史蒂夫和山姆两人独处。

“不管这个项目是关于什么，他一定是真心感兴趣。”山姆走向客厅，说道。他看上去对此有十足的信心，史蒂夫禁不住猜测他们究竟有多亲密。

“为什么这么说？”史蒂夫祈祷自己不要讨厌这个答案。

“你见过这个客厅以前的样子吗？”山姆打趣地哼了一声，史蒂夫不知道点在哪里。除了凌乱的咖啡桌和从沙发上滚落的皱巴巴的毯子外，一切如往常干净整洁。“巴基是我见过的最爱整洁的人。唯一能让他不管不顾的，就是让他沉浸入真正感兴趣的事情。”

史蒂夫或多或少已经在这些天发现了这一点，但是从别人口中说出来，还是怪怪的。不是随便什么别人，而是一个比史蒂夫更有洞察力并且更了解巴基的人。这是个很蠢的问题，也没有提及史蒂夫真正想问的事情，但史蒂夫还是问了，“你们俩认识很久了吗？”

“什么？哦，是啊。我们认识超久了。我们是大学室友，我对你深表同情，因为他这人真的难以忍受。我们后来在同一所大学教书，所以我猜我这辈子是甩不开他了。”山姆的语气仿佛他们只是兄弟姐妹，史蒂夫感觉自己是个彻头彻尾的白痴。

山姆打了他一个措手不及，“那么，你们是怎么认识的？”

山姆一直认识巴基，说谎行不通，史蒂夫思考片刻，把事实换了个说法，“我是为了一个项目来向他求助，然后我猜，我只是……呆在这儿。”

“他很容易对人产生影响，”山姆挖苦道。停顿了一下，他意味深长地看向史蒂夫，紧接着靠过来，说话声音压到耳语，“你知道，如果你碰巧想要讨得他的欢心，他可能不会说，但如果你直白一些，他会注意到的。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇困惑地抿起。欢心？等等，山姆是不是以为他留下来是为了追求巴基？史蒂夫不确定是山姆太敏锐了，还是他表现得太过明显，“哦，不是。我不是…我没有……”

“放轻松，我只是说说。”山姆耸肩，“我去催催他吧。”

山姆说完便去了厨房。

史蒂夫没有要追求巴基。他没有。他看了一眼咖啡桌，快速整理妥当。

－

“你没和我说这是个团队项目。”

巴基从咖啡机后抬起头，壶里正在煮今日第二份咖啡，“是啊……这有点复杂。”

山姆带着那张熟悉的调笑表情走进厨房，站在巴基身边取过橱柜的马克杯，“你没和我说，你遇到了某个人。”

这不是控诉，但山姆期待的表情令巴基内疚。他比娜塔莎早三周知道山姆要向她求婚，他们告诉对方一切。他蹙眉一缩，挣扎着解释，“不是那样。”

“怎么回事你。你真的觉得，以我们的熟悉程度，你能糊弄过我吗？我有眼睛。”山姆的表情平淡，但巴基知道自己被逮住了。

“不是那样。他只是和我呆一段时间，就这样。”巴基胡乱反驳。他从未对山姆说过什么谎，那不是他们的相处模式。

“和你呆在一起？你有了新室友，而我根本没听说？你认识他多久了？”山姆抱起双臂追问。巴基明白这些背后没有问出口的问题，巴基隐瞒山姆多久了？

“大概一个半月。”尾音微微上扬，让回答更像是问题。山姆皱起眉头，巴基赶紧补充，“他人很好，我发誓。我本来要告诉你的，但是－－”

“让我猜一猜。但是这很复杂？”山姆低头倒咖啡，没有看巴基。

“不。我是说，这是很复杂，但这不是我要说的。”巴基咬着两侧脸颊，坐立难安，“这整件事儿太疯狂了。我不确定如果我告诉你，你会不会相信。”

“认真的？”山姆脸上受伤的表情有所缓和，换上一个小小的笑容，他往杯中舀了几勺糖，“你的每件疯事儿我都记着呢，你觉得这次我会放过吗？”

山姆所言有理，巴基也从没有不想告诉他。他还是犹豫道，“这其实，不算是我的故事。”

巴基抬起头，看到史蒂夫收拾了桌上的空外卖盒，拿到门口。这是个甜蜜贴心的举动，但巴基并没有立场称史蒂夫为甜蜜。他定是听到了部分对话，因为他边将盒子扔进垃圾桶，边说，“没事的。如果你信任他，我就信任。并且，向一个不明真相的人寻求帮助，可不太公平。”

“我不知道从何说起，”巴基承认。

山姆拍拍巴基的肩膀，“哥们，也许从最开始？”

－

“你想告诉我，你是史蒂夫.罗杰斯－－那个史蒂夫.罗杰斯－－而你出现在这里是因为时间旅行？？”史蒂夫说完，山姆总结道。

也许告诉他并不明智。山姆抓抓头，似乎一个字也不相信。巴基拥有更详尽的背景知识，光靠言语也没有说服巴基，更不要提，他是那种内心愿意相信史蒂夫的人。史蒂夫不确定山姆是否如此，但他决心要证明自己。

史蒂夫站了起来。

巴基立刻警觉，“我对天发誓，如果你想把我的书架搬出来证明……”

巴基没能说完这句话，因为没必要了。不要办公室的书架，行，反正他有了更好的主意。他转过身，双手握住沙发边沿，把沙发，以及上面的巴基，一并举了起来。

巴基吃惊地大叫，那么为此付出的努力就值了。更重要的是，他把沙发放回原处，山姆瞪着眼睛愣在那里，“所以，就是这样？”

史蒂夫还没来得及作答，巴基就抢先开口，“你还没看到他今天早晨跑步的时候抛弃我的样子呢，因为他跑起来要命的太快了。”

“抱歉，他能把你从床上拖起来这部分我就惊呆了，”山姆调笑，视线在巴基和史蒂夫之前的位置之间游移，“你相信这是真的吗？”

“不然我们现在就不会坐在这儿了，”巴基无礼的回答换来山姆一个愠怒的表情，尽管是这种情况下，他还是忍不住想笑。

“哇哦，这真是…”

“复杂？”巴基接嘴。

“是啊，对，就是复杂。”山姆同意，“时间旅行。复杂绝对是最恰当的形容词。”

史蒂夫打断了两人的对话，几乎像是一种闯入，“虽然可能不必提，但希望你能保密，我会很感激的。”

“保密时间旅行，还是保密美国队长怎么搬到我最好朋友的家里的？”山姆咧嘴笑道，“你讲对了，不用你说，我也会守口如瓶的。”

史蒂夫终于放松下来，有些抱歉巴基之前没有介绍他们认识。山姆是个好伙伴，即使是个对一切都敏感到令人尴尬的好伙伴，“谢谢。”

“等等。”山姆的牙齿擦过下唇，勉强忍住笑出声，“哦，等等。巴基。你终于解开了职业生涯最大的谜团，却不能告诉任何人。”

巴基哼了一声，在史蒂夫身边弓起身，摆弄着咖啡桌上的杯子，“我可以写下来。”

“真的？你要告诉全世界你破解了美国队长失踪事件，那是因为时间旅行？”山姆靠在扶手上大笑，“你不能这么做。他们会嘲笑你，把你赶出大学，做成表情包或者那种一头乱发的外星人。”

“什么？我没有…我不是……”巴基试着争辩，但最后只是朝山姆做了个鬼脸，肩膀松懈，“好吧，你说的对。我不能写下来。高兴了？”

山姆笑得更欢，“哦，非常高兴。”

“很好，”巴基翻着白眼，“因为如果你不能帮我把史蒂夫送回去，这事儿就真的无从写起了。”

“我都要以为你把我叫过来只是为了介绍我们认识呢。”山姆靠在躺椅的扶手上，手掌支撑着脸颊。

“我比较有自我保护意识嘛，”巴基停顿一下，表情难以捉摸，“就是，这不符合科学。反正不符合我所知的科学。那是一种圣物。”

“我很肯定，你知道我不是考古学家吧。”

史蒂夫蹙眉，想知道山姆能帮上什么忙，“我不认为我们需要考古学家。发现这个的人可能也不知道自己拥有了什么。”

“反正，我也不认识什么考古学家。那个圣物是一座雕塑，我猜可能蕴藏某种文化意义……”巴基的面颊泛起厌恶的皱褶，尽管史蒂夫想不明白所为何事。

相反，山姆看着很高兴，“噢。像是神话？”

山姆对巴基咧着嘴，而巴基做了一个不爽的表情，两人之间是一种诡异却不紧张的沉默。最终，巴基不情不愿地嘟囔着回答，“对，像是神话…”

史蒂夫非常确定自己错过了什么重点，但巴基委屈地皱成一团的小鼻子吸引了他的全部主意，令他难再在意。

山姆捧腹大笑，轻快愉悦的笑声极富感染力，史蒂夫的嘴角也莫名其妙的翘起，“好，好吧。我会试试的。不过别抱太大的希望。即使它真是神话，也有许多文化相融相通。可能要花上一段时间。现在，你们得先告诉我它的样子。”

猛烈的希望如潮水般涌来，但史蒂夫却没有前几次获得线索时那般的兴奋了。他也许能回家了，但一想到要离开，心脏便一阵刺痛。他决心不去理会。

史蒂夫跳了起来，抓起第一天给巴基画的素描画，“我直接给你看吧。”

－

已经一万年没有室友的巴基，最开始与史蒂夫共享空间的时候还带着些许的不安。他从未想到，有一天，他会期待史蒂夫坐在沙发的另一头，手里捧着书、笔电或是画板。

今天是一块画板。巴基以前用它草草记录写书时的想法大纲。史蒂夫的舌尖在两片唇瓣间露出一点，全神贯注地作画。尽管巴基看不到史蒂夫在画什么，但铅笔在画纸上的潦草线条和史蒂夫手指规律的动作，完全令人着迷。

这时，史蒂夫抬起眼睛，直直地看向巴基。他的眼神更像是一种观察，遇上巴基的双眼时，史蒂夫僵住了。巴基微微歪头，“你在画我吗？”

史蒂夫悄悄呼出一口气，脸颊微红，“这儿…素材有限。”

“你是在说我家很无聊，还是在说我是屋子里最漂亮的东西？”巴基没过脑子便脱口而出。这本该是一句玩笑，但他很快意识到这句话意味如何，以及史蒂夫同时瞪大的双眼和嘴巴。

“呃，我有眼睛，”史蒂夫回道。巴基愣住，史蒂夫是在和他调情吗。“那个…呃……”

好吧，看来史蒂夫很尴尬。要么是因为他并非有意调情，要么是因为他是有意的，巴基不知道哪个答案更为糟糕。于是他暗自决定，为了大家都好，装作无事发生。但当史蒂夫合上画板，他就按耐不住了。

“嘿，等等！我不能看看吗？如果我是素材，总应该看看成果吧。”巴基从客厅一侧的躺椅上站起，踏过地毯，一屁股坐在史蒂夫身边的沙发上。

“什么？不行。”史蒂夫瑟缩一下，将画板稍微倾斜。“只是一个粗糙的草稿。”

“你看过我画画吗？我会画火柴人。你的‘粗糙草稿’也一定比我强上一万倍，所以安啦，”巴基好声哄骗，微微倾身，肩膀抵上史蒂夫的手臂。很难回忆他当时想要做什么，因为史蒂夫突然转过头来，两人的鼻子瞬间只相距六英寸，有那么短暂的一秒钟，巴基只剩靠上去这一个想法。其实，心动的感觉已在他的心里潜伏许久，但这种不管不顾的欲望还是令他大吃一惊。史蒂夫湛蓝的眼眸大睁，毫无遮拦地锁住巴基的双眼，他的表情只让情况更糟。

当然，这个想法百分百的愚蠢。巴基在一些蠢话脱出口之前，慌张地移开对视。他的视线下移，落在史蒂夫画的草稿上。

画中的他一手捧着书，一手托住下巴，专心致志。

巴基呼吸瞬间急促，“我靠，我见过它。”

“什么意思，你见过它？”史蒂夫表情在几秒钟内由惊讶变为怀疑，嘴角下塌，但至少不再试着藏起画作。

“几年前，我在一个博物馆见过它。那是一整个关于你的展览，也就包括一些画作。”巴基耸耸肩，“我也是从那时开始感兴趣……”

“等等。你的事业由我展开，只是因为我画了一副很像你的画？”史蒂夫表情阴沉愠怒，他现在没有摔桌走人，只是因为他无处可去。

巴基深吸一口气，责怪自己没有全面思考这个问题。这绝非他本意。他向后窝进沙发靠垫，“不。我的天，不是。我是指那场展览。我只把那些画当作巧合。”

史蒂夫看上去丝毫没有平歇怒气。那是当然了，他凭什么要消气。巴基意识到他所描述的一切有多么荒谬又可怕。他举起双手投降，试着解释，“我是说，那场展览让我第一次意识到，美国队长不仅仅是….一个偶像。”

尽管一言不发，史蒂夫的表情有了些许软化。皱眉和下撇的嘴角有所松懈，巴基松了一口气。沉默令人神经紧绷，但巴基不敢再多言。直到史蒂夫开口，他才意识到自己一直屏着呼吸，“什么意思？”

“你有一个系列漫画。你知道吗？还有电影，”史蒂夫点点头，巴基继续说，“它们讲的全都是美国队长，你有参与，但它们讲的不是你，不是真正的你。”

“我不太明白，”史蒂夫饶有兴趣地看向巴基，这是个值得庆祝的变化。

“我的意思是，这些漫画和电影，讲述的是一个穿着制服的人，张口就来那些在人们心中与美国队长划上等号的优秀品质。就像是…它们把你提纯成了某种刻板印象，当然，人们很吃这一套，因为这的确是一个激动人心的宣传故事，但这不是全部事实。那场展览，是我第一次发现，虚构人物美国队长身后的史蒂夫.罗杰斯，我只是……”直到此时，巴基才意识到自己的滔滔不绝。史蒂夫的表情就和他做论文答辩时教授的表情一模一样。巴基的脸颊泛起红晕，立刻闭上了嘴。

“我......”史蒂夫的嘴唇嗑了嗑又阖上，看着巴基的样子很难讲是惊讶还是沮丧，“我不知道该说什么。”

“什么都别说，”巴基呻吟，希望自己能把最后五分钟奔涌而出的话语收集起来，一并塞进沙发缝里，“拜托什么都别说。”

史蒂夫听从了他。他们安静地坐在沙发两端，之间只剩沉默，巴基不知所措。

他们像是处在某个悬崖边，任何错误的动作都会让一切毁于一旦。

“那么…”史蒂夫终于开口，语气平稳得似一棵松果，“我有辜负期望吗？不，我猜那是他们。”

“他们？史蒂夫，你在说什么？”

“他们。那些画漫画书和电影的人。那些都是夸大其词，天花乱坠。我是说…”史蒂夫看向他，牙齿擦过下唇，“值得吗？”

终于，终于，巴基能喘口气了。他如释重负地笑起来，手掌在他意识到之前已经放上史蒂夫的前臂，“你是在说，你值得这一切吗？你当然值得了。”

史蒂夫的胸膛起伏，面孔的紧张渐渐消散，“你叫我史蒂夫。”

“嗯...那是你的名字呀。”巴基能注意到史蒂夫没有推开他的手，但他不敢看，以防生变。  
老天，他面前的是一个宇宙级的大问题。他是史蒂夫的朋友，而他们在一道努力送史蒂夫回家。他们只有短暂的缘分，更糟的是，未来的某一时刻，他还会做一些糟心事，以至于真正属于这里的那个史蒂夫都不愿意见自己。巴基原以为自己已经认命，但现在事情愈加复杂。

“不只是现在。在那些书里，在你的讲座中。我最初只当是因为…粉丝崇拜，但从来就不是，对吗？你在寻找……”史蒂夫吞咽了一下，稍微向前倾了倾身子，巴基的胃部因期待而抽搐。

“寻找你。”巴基的心脏快要跳出喉咙，最后一丝理性也被史蒂夫近在咫尺轻柔的呼吸打败。巴基笑了起来，希望是那种迷人的微笑，而非呲牙咧嘴的傻笑，“而现在，你就在这里。”

“是的。”只剩下耳语。

史蒂夫的脸越来越近，虽然自制力是个好东西，但巴基从不擅长。他微微倾过下巴，不在史蒂夫手臂上的那只手抚上史蒂夫的下颌。

史蒂夫不再犹豫，缩短了他们之间最后一丝空隙。当史蒂夫的嘴唇轻轻贴上他的，巴基仍然无措地屏住了呼吸。

亲吻温柔又短暂。巴基还没来得及思考发生了什么，史蒂夫就退开了。他的脸颊涨起惹眼的红晕，而史蒂夫.罗杰斯－－曾重创纳粹和九头蛇，眼睛都不眨一下的战士－－看起来吓坏了。

“对不起。我不知道我为什么，”史蒂夫开始向沙发的角落缩去，“我不应该－－”

“史蒂夫…”巴基试着插嘴，因为无论自己有多少担心，他都不希望史蒂夫担忧，在整个未来一片迷茫的时候，担忧这件事。

史蒂夫似乎没听到，“这一点儿也不合适－－”

“史蒂夫。”巴基的嘴角微微翘起。此时此地，面前的史蒂夫如此可爱，他很难专注思考未来。

“对不起巴克－－”巴基受够了，他猛地扑上去，把史蒂夫压进沙发角落。

这一次可没那么温柔了。他们的时间是借来的。如果他们这么做了－－好像确实如此－－巴基无意浅尝辄止。他的嘴唇热切而不加技巧地抵住史蒂夫的，他确信平日里可以做的更好，但是现在他们的唇齿相撞，笑声淹没进两人的鼻息间。史蒂夫的手指穿过他的头发，巴基的世界完全颠倒。过了许久，尽管已经错过最佳时机，但他还是说了，“不要道歉。拜托不要道歉。”

史蒂夫没有说话，那一刻巴基以为，他又搞砸了。该死的。他真的得学会何时闭上嘴。遇上史蒂夫的眼睛时，他正要道歉，但他捕捉到了史蒂夫嘴角流露的笑意，“老实说，为此感到抱歉有点难。”

他们仍然处在悬崖边，仿佛此刻发生的一切，只要他们停下来想一想，就会不堪一击。但巴基决定不给自己机会。泡沫掩盖不了真相，但是如果史蒂夫终将离开，他们更应该享受所拥有的时间。

“很好。”巴基决心赶走他们心中的一切担忧。他的手指划过史蒂夫的头发，享受发丝与手指间的柔软摩擦，以及史蒂夫愉悦的颤抖。巴基探过身，嘴唇找到史蒂夫的轻蹭，亲吻仿佛抚摸，一切似乎都离他们很遥远，“我也是这样想。”


	5. Chapter 5

史蒂夫翻了个身，大概第二十次看向闹钟。凌晨3点27分。他已经辗转反侧大半个小时，但这只能怪自己。他是可以狡辩，说那只是一个吻而已，但他心里清楚，他让事情失控，把一切搞砸，再覆水难收了。

最糟糕的是，他那叛逆的心却想为这个过去的夜晚欢呼。只要巴基在他面前，他就能轻松忘掉现实的残酷。一想到巴基能看到真实的他，并非因为有利可图，单纯是因为他想要，想要看到真正的史蒂夫.罗杰斯，史蒂夫就情难自已。他完完全全地为巴基着迷，于是“不要抱歉”轻松被付诸行动。

至少那一时刻，是轻松的。史蒂夫圈住巴基的双臂，细细研磨怀中人的嘴唇，仿佛一切都不再重要。直到巴基带着歪歪的笑和一句悄声的“晚安”离开，史蒂夫才能静下来思考后果。他爬上床，就像是被一个锚从飘飘欲仙的高处直接拽向深海。

以往舒适的黑暗卧室中，一切无处遁形。就史蒂夫而言，他完全无以为报。他不是今天或明天就要离开，但他总会离开。他们向着这个目标所取得的每一点进展，同时也通向他们才刚开始的故事的终点。

这样不公平。巴基总是那样贴心又善良，倾心帮助他，仔细想想，也许这就是症结所在。也许，即使知道了故事的结局，巴基仍然义无反顾，选择瞬时的幸福而非从未拥有过。也许，这也是巴基的一种帮助。

看来注定是个不眠夜了。史蒂夫叹了口气，起身走出房间，穿过客厅去厨房。巴基的房间门没有关紧，史蒂夫尽可能保持安静，仅仅是因为他心存内疚，没理由让巴基也睡不成觉。

也许他只是需要一些安抚神经的东西。放茶包的柜子总是吱吱作响，于是他用手指紧按住蝶铰，小心地压住噪声。这是他来到这里之后学到的一个小细节，巴基把他迎进家门，尽可能地给他归属感。这只让一切更糟。你不能以所求更多来报答他人的善意。

早晨起来他们必须谈谈。史蒂夫会道歉，然后给巴基留下足够的空间，等待整件事情翻篇。接下来找寻回家办法的路途仍然漫漫，如果注定尴尬而不适，那也是史蒂夫罪有应得。

史蒂夫太熟悉巴基的厨房，无需过脑便能轻松应对。水壶的声音太响，他就把水放进锅里煮。陶瓷杯子放上橱柜会发出恼人的响声，他就尽量轻放，没有吵醒巴基。他至少能为他做到这个。

然而事实证明，喝茶并不比在床上翻来覆去舒服多少。史蒂夫坐在沙发上，啜了一小口，茶水的温暖却无法驱散他的焦虑。胡乱的思绪仿佛幽灵在他的脑海中盘旋，大吵大闹。

他缩进沙发一角，一阵阵地打起瞌睡。几乎没动过的茶杯放在桌上，逐渐变凉。浅眠断断续续，但总比床上的时候强。

身上被覆上温暖的时候，史蒂夫不知道自己眯了多久。高度紧绷的神经让他立刻搓了把脸，坐起来。他抬起头，巴基在正上方看着他，身后映着一丝微弱的暖光。屋子其他地方仍是一片漆黑，时间还早，“对不起，我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有。你看起来好冷，”巴基喃喃，声音还带着睡意，他的嘴唇微微翘起，“你知道，里面有一张超级舒服的床能睡觉吧？”

“是的，我……”不管史蒂夫想要扯个什么慌，都卡在了喉咙里，他不能在这一团乱麻之中再增添谎言了，“睡不着。”

巴基的嘴角关切地抿起，“一切都还好吧？”

他想否认，但他的心无法撒谎。即使是刚从被窝中出来，睡眼惺忪的巴基依然十分可爱。头发胡乱地向四周翘起，全身上下唯一能证明他们在谈话的是睁得大大的眼睛。没想到，‘谈谈’来得这么快。

“我犯错了。”史蒂夫咬紧牙关吸了一口气，振作起来。

“犯错？”巴基的声音清醒了一些。他仍站在原地，但是抱起双臂，眯起眼睛，似是在集中注意，“哪一部分？”

“全部。这不公平。”史蒂夫需要让巴基知道，他没有做错任何事，他也许从旁添了一把火，但史蒂夫确信自己才是一切的始作俑者，“你已经给了我那么多帮助，我没有权力再要求更多。”

巴基的眼睛圆睁，即使在一片黑暗中，史蒂夫也注意到了，“这不公平。这是你忧虑的点吗？”

史蒂夫有些不服气巴基口气的随意，就好像整件事就那么简单。他继续说，“我们都知道，我在这里的时间都是借来的。我们没有未来……”

“确实。”巴基气呼呼地接道，绕过咖啡桌，推动史蒂夫的肩膀。史蒂夫拗不过，向一旁挪了一挪，巴基立刻倒进他身旁的沙发，毫不客气地拉过毯子，裹住两人，“为什么看得这么透彻，你真是个傻瓜。”

“什么？我不明白……”

“是啊，我知道你不明白。我之前一直担心，担心我做的蠢事让你觉得有欠于我。结果问题出在这儿？”巴基的声音因恼火而微微抬高，但不难发现他的表情透着温柔，“你自己说的。我们都知道将会发生的事。”

“这就是为什么不公平…”史蒂夫皱起眉头。如果巴基知道他们注定没有圆满的结局，为什么他们不能达成共识呢？

“这就是为什么我们应该物尽其用，”巴基反驳。他摇着头，倾身靠向史蒂夫，直到史蒂夫除了搂住他别无选择。巴基把头倚在他的肩膀上，闭上眼睛，“我来问你几个问题。”

“什么？”他们的身体是如此契合，这却让史蒂夫的心更痛，这一刻，他想要忘记一切，留在原地。

“这是你想要的吗？”巴基睁开眼睛，在史蒂夫回答之前竖起一根手指，“我不是在问这是否公平。我不是在问结局是否圆满。我只是在问，你这么做，是因为你想要吗？”

陷阱提问。史蒂夫没有正面回答，但还是点了头。大声说出口就像一种屈服，他暂时还做不到。

巴基斜过头，前额靠上史蒂夫的下巴，那种心痛的感觉再次袭来。他却想要紧紧握住这股心痛，即使他知道自己必须放手。

“很好。我也是。”

“巴基。听我说－－”巴基的手轻轻盖住他的嘴唇。

“不。”史蒂夫看不到，但可以听到巴基的微笑，这小小的单词带来一股暖流，安抚了史蒂夫胸口的紧绷和不适。“你听着。我知道结局，我不要永远。史蒂夫，我只要当下。”

史蒂夫缓缓蹲下，正好抱住巴基的位置。巴基的鼻子轻轻擦过史蒂夫的脖颈，呼吸平稳轻柔。愿上帝保佑他，当走到结局一定会很痛。史蒂夫点了点头，低声道，“当下。”

－

巴基迷蒙地掀开一只眼睛，入目的是一片朦胧的黑暗，街灯和月光透过窗帘影影绰绰。电视剧和几盏台灯模糊的轮廓说明他在客厅。他回想了片刻自己为什么会在这里。

史蒂夫在沙发上动了一下，温暖又结实的大个子让他回想起来了为什么。健壮的手臂环过巴基的背部，拉向自己，仿佛担心他凭空坐着会跌下去似的。巴基的嘴角咧开甜蜜的笑容，尽管坐着睡觉真的超不舒服。盖在他们身上的毯子已经滑落，四周都硌得生疼，但史蒂夫睡得很安稳，他也移不动他。

他努力在保持不动的情况下，拉起地上的毯子，但睡意朦胧的疑问还是传来，史蒂夫用鼻子蹭着他的太阳穴，“怎么了？”

这和...不久前，他在这里发现的窝在沙发上的史蒂夫相比，是个不错的转变。巴基仰过头，嘴唇蹭上史蒂夫的下巴，一路沿着下颌线懒洋洋地吻到他的耳朵。“没什么。继续睡吧。”

史蒂夫低下头，轻轻叹了一口气，却是幸福又甜蜜的叹息，巴基想要将此铭记。这样温柔的时刻并不多得，但反正他已经想好要享受所能拥有的一切时间。他把额头靠在史蒂夫的脖子旁，近到能感受史蒂夫说话时的震动，“这是个糟糕的主意。”

“什么？”巴基小心地问道，仿佛吞下了一块铅块。他以为他们已经度过了难关，剩下仍有许多事情需要担心，但他们两人之间的感情绝不在其中。巴基坐了起来，艰难地吞咽一口，免得受伤的表情太过外露。

史蒂夫仍闭着眼，看不见巴基的紧张。巴基犹豫着后退，史蒂夫伸出手指缠住他的汗衫，嘟嘟囔囔地解释，“这样睡觉真糟糕。”

巴基如释重负，忍不住低低笑出声。史蒂夫睁开一只眼，嘴唇因困惑而微张。巴基把手指缠上史蒂夫的，轻轻一拉，“我猜你很难找到一个喜欢坐着睡觉的人。来吧。”

“去哪儿？”巴基站起来，试着把史蒂夫也拉起来，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊但很听话。

“去床上。”巴基回道，有点想不明白这有什么可问的。天还没亮呢。他们还能去哪儿？确实，史蒂夫醒的很早。也许他还没意识到舒舒服服睡个回笼觉的好处。

史蒂夫愣在那里，即使是半梦半醒的状态，仍然强壮到无法撼动。史蒂夫在关于他的每一件事上都投入了太多的温柔与关心，以至于他会忘记这一点。即使是他拒绝配合的此刻，表情依然温柔，“这似乎有些……太快了。”

“太快了？”巴基不解的皱起脸颊，随后才明白史蒂夫以为他的意思。他咧开嘴，笑着摇头，“诶呀天呐，我是说睡觉。”

“噢…”史蒂夫立刻放松下来，扫了一眼客房，跟着巴基去他的卧室，“我没有不想。只是－－”

巴基举起一根手指到史蒂夫的唇边，“我们可以明天再谈。”

史蒂夫张开嘴想要反驳，仿佛顶嘴是本能，但最终他发现这一次他们意见一致。他的表情放柔，睡意渐渐回炉，“是啊，好吧。”

巴基本以为他们需要一些调和，但是没有。史蒂夫爬进一边的被子躺好，仿佛他天生属于这里，巴基跟着钻进被窝。

这一次没有沙发上打盹儿那么随意了。史蒂夫偷走了巴基枕头，但他自己是个绝佳的替代，巴基舒服地枕着他。他们契合完美，史蒂夫仰面躺着，一只手臂搭在巴基身上，让他紧贴他的身侧。

巴基微微抬头，在史蒂夫的颧骨上印下一吻，开心地得到一声幸福的叹息。就是这样就很好了，哪怕只是短暂的时光。巴基在史蒂夫的脸颊上最后亲了一下，回到他的怀中躺好，头倚靠着史蒂夫平稳的心跳声。史蒂夫的手指懒懒地梳着他的发丝，渐渐一起入眠。

－

一切如昔。生活继续，巴基来来去去，史蒂夫独自寻找着没有人知道的答案。他信任山姆，但等待的时候他不会坐以待毙。到了晚上，巴基会加入队伍，或是为新书忙碌。日子日复一日，平凡到不可思议。

其实，一切都变了。史蒂夫从前刻意与巴基保持的距离不复存在，他们快遗忘了还有客房这一间房。从记事起，史蒂夫便没有在床上同人一起醒来的经历，但他可以适应，可以学，可以展望未来。床成了‘巴基的头枕在自己胸前，四肢交缠’的代名词。从前那些坐在沙发两端望向对方的夜晚不复存在，巴基现在会背倚着史蒂夫，大张身子瘫在沙发上

“从没有人提到过九头蛇。即使是在战时也没有，”史蒂夫滚动着一篇关于他一次著名任务的维基百科文章。这很奇怪，当下的时代人们能获取世界上所有的信息，却仍有那么多错失。

“嗯？”巴基扬起头，抬眼看向史蒂夫。他的手指搭在正在读的书页上。《火星救援》。史蒂夫没有听说过。“哦，那个……所有关于你在战时的任务都被净化了，这不奇怪。而且，秘密组织的头目是一个能把脸撕下来的家伙？没人会买账。这只会在那些阴谋论论坛上得到支持。”

“阴谋啥？”这个他们之前好像讨论过，但来到这里之后实在遇到太多新事物，史蒂夫有点记不清了。

“就是，在那里网友会说他们的邻居是外星人，或者他们在吐司上看见了上帝。总之都是怪诞离奇的超现实啦。”巴基坐了起来，“只是……有时候能瞎猫碰上死耗子。”

“那你是怎么知道的？”放到一开始，史蒂夫会警惕巴基，但是时过境迁，他的雷达上都没这个信号了。对于巴基的见多识广，史蒂夫更多的是好奇而非怀疑。

“他们也没做得多好，”巴基耸耸肩，看向史蒂夫，“他们确实把涉及你的都抹除了，但只要花点心思，就能窥探一二。”

“你从没写到过。”

“是啊，我不想失去工作。另外，这事儿对我来说和对你来说一样重要，我对九头蛇仅仅有大致的概念。”巴基的手覆上史蒂夫的，掌心蹭着他的指关节，他们的手指交缠，巴基轻轻捏了捏，“怎么了？”

“只是好奇。我以为，没有我他们赢不了战争。原来，他们从来不需要我。”巴基靠了过来，史蒂夫跟着倾身，头碰到一起，“没有九头蛇的具体信息，我没法知道都发生了什么。”

“你在担心他们还在我们周围吗？你看，你已经退休啦。这是个好兆头，对吧？”巴基的拇指轻柔地滑过史蒂夫的，这是个细微的抚慰，无声地告诉他，他不是一个人，他们会一起面对这些。

“我当然退休了。这儿的我已经快一百岁了，不管有没有血清，再去打击坏蛋怕是要会摔到屁股。”史蒂夫吸进一口气，又吐出，希望自己能知道如何表达此刻的感受，但他不知所措。

巴基继续倾过身子，面向史蒂夫。他眯起眼睛，像在思考而不是指责，“你在担心自己不重要吗？这可不像你。”

“什么？不，不关这事。”史蒂夫用力摇头。他从未顾虑过自我，在入伍的时候没有，当然现在也不会有。如果他不重要，那么他曾经和现在的存在是否也不那么重要了？当然，他不会和巴基说的。巴基被一套时间旅行法则给禁锢住了，它们像是从科幻小说中拼凑出来的武断结论，但它们又讲得通（不过，这事儿上怎么样都讲得通）。他们一定没有完全改变时间线这一个备选项。希望巴基不要发现这个小谎言，他回道，“但是如果知道回去之后的局势，会有帮助吧。”

“嗯哼，”巴基凑上前，嘴唇擦过史蒂夫的下巴，沿着那处硬朗的线条轻吻。巴基对他的着迷让他很难保持镇定和紧张的氛围，尤其当整个人暖洋洋的巴基，鼻尖一路磨蹭，来到史蒂夫的颈窝，小声嘟囔，“这听着像是问未来史蒂夫的问题。”

史蒂夫抚上巴基的发丝，一缕缕柔软穿过他的指节。巴基软软地咕噜一声，从史蒂夫的脖颈侧面模糊地传来。史蒂夫想知道，未来的哪一天，他会再也记不起这柔软的一刻？他不敢细想，至少不是现在。他捧住巴基的后脑勺，对着他的太阳穴低语，“你是怎样做到的？”

“嗯嗯？”巴基呼出一口气，暖暖的气体打在史蒂夫的皮肤上。

“只关注当下。就…在所有事情上都是这样。”说出口的瞬间史蒂夫就后悔了，因为巴基向后退去坐起身。

“看，你总会出现在你该出现的地方。杞人忧天并不会奇迹般的改变它，对吗？”巴基的笑容轻快，但有一阵潜在的情绪让史蒂夫的心脏钝痛。

即使焦虑挥之不去，这个观点无法反驳，“对，是的。”

“那为什么还要费这个心呢？”巴基搂过史蒂夫，指尖有一下没一下地拂过他的脖子。话题很沉重，但两人之间的吸引却深情难挡。史蒂夫刚好能看见巴基脸上平静而固执的表情，“再说了，我享受当下是因为这是我们所拥有的，我可不想把它浪费在坏蛋秘密组织上。”

史蒂夫早就发现自己难以抗拒巴基，这次也不例外。他不自觉地圈住巴基，手掌搭在他的腰背部。“你有更好的主意咯？”

“我当然有更好的主意。”巴基咧开一抹坏笑，史蒂夫只瞥见一眼，他便倾身靠近，一个顽强纯洁的亲吻印在史蒂夫的嘴唇，与他正在说的话截然不同，“我主意可多了。”

巴基总是对的。如若他们只余朝夕，为九头蛇空费脑筋无疑太过浪费时间。巴基后退少许，史蒂夫立刻倾身跟上，“想告诉我吗？”

“噢，我不晓得……”巴基一只手绕过史蒂夫的脖子，将他拉近。后颈皮肤上拇指温柔的摩挲，与唇边露骨的啃咬形成鲜明的对比，“还是直接做给你看吧。”

有一瞬间，史蒂夫担心他们的进展过于唐突。但巴基的唇瓣擒住他的下唇，舌头不安分地滑动，史蒂夫沉浸其中，都没有注意到自己紧绷的呼吸。他想起要关注当下，而且，倘若他们只拥有这一刻呢？

他伸进巴基的衬衫，“那就做给我看。”

“不管你说不说。”巴基爬上史蒂夫的膝盖。最近的每一个夜晚，他们都像这般亲密。巴基跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿，膝盖抵着沙发靠垫。他们接吻的次数史蒂夫已数不清，有时候非常纯洁，几乎不会压制对方。所以当他意识到巴基的手掌捧着他的脸颊，他们全身上下都同紧贴的双唇般紧密交缠时，他忍不住呻吟了一声。声音很小，转瞬即逝，但巴基噙着微笑错开一些，“这不会……太快了吗？”

“噢，拜托。那次我半睡半醒，而且我们还没有－－”史蒂夫的抗议被巴基吞进嘴里，这一次更具目的性。

“是啊，确实，”巴基笑着退后，“你把一个纯洁的睡觉邀请误解为我要扒光你的衣服，可不是我的错。”

“你就是要永远抱怨我，是吗？”史蒂夫故作严肃，但还是掩不住一丝笑容。

“当然啦，”巴基又挤进史蒂夫的怀里，一下一下地轻啄他的下巴，令史蒂夫的脚趾阵阵蜷缩。“不然有什么意思呢？”

“我可能会捍卫自己的尊严，”史蒂夫大笑着说，尽管笑声很快随着巴基舔咬他的脉搏而融进一个喘息的呻吟。

“不，我可不这么觉得。”巴基的声音混着炙热的呼吸喷在史蒂夫的喉结，他抑不住一颤。史蒂夫抓住巴基的衣衫，像是在混沌中抓住一个锚，然而颈窝处热辣又甜蜜的啃咬让他感觉只抓住了稀薄的空气。

“我不知道有没有人告诉过你－－”史蒂夫开口道，也就是此时，巴基突然摆动了一下臀部，这意料之外的摩擦逼出史蒂夫一声嘶嘶的喘息。他看见了星星。

要不是他的身体已经完全在诠释由深情到渴求的转变，巴基用鼻尖蹭弄史蒂夫肩膀的样子还是十分贴心甜蜜的。他们之间有太多衣物的阻隔，他伸出舌头轻轻碰上史蒂夫耳后细嫩敏感的皮肤，一股暖流直冲下腹。史蒂夫不再抓着巴基的衣衫，移向他的屁股。耳边的低语响起时，他又一颤，“告诉我什么？”

“你......噢…”史蒂夫呻吟着弓起背，他无法思考，只想要更亲密，“不讲道理。”

巴基咯咯笑起来，深沉沙哑的声音贴着史蒂夫的耳朵传来，“抱歉。我有吗？”

“完全，”史蒂夫反驳。巴基站了起来，笑得恶劣。

“这听着像是个毛病，我得改正才行。”巴基歪着头，一本正经地说道。

史蒂夫伸出手去够巴基，却被巧妙地躲开，“回来。”

“不要。我想我还是在这儿保持不讲道理比较好，或者…去那边。”巴基转向走廊，目光锁着史蒂夫倒退了几步。他的眉毛滑稽地挑动，却也迷人异常。

史蒂夫无意识地离开了沙发，拉近两人的距离。一瞬间，巴基紧贴在他身上－－或者也许是他紧贴在巴基身上－－近到可以看到巴基灰蓝色的眼眸外的一圈黑色小环。他本能地抓住巴基的臀部。

“哦，太好了。你也来。”巴基似乎毫不费力地融进了史蒂夫的怀抱，手指在史蒂夫的颈后交缠，阴影遮住了他的表情，却丝毫没有损耗他的嘴唇紧贴史蒂夫唇角的甜蜜。

“不来可不礼貌，”史蒂夫低语，微微一偏头正好吻上巴基。炸裂的温柔令他沉醉，欲望仿佛白噪音在背景中徐徐燃烧，史蒂夫几乎忘记了他们还在路上。

但巴基似乎并没有忘记。他胡乱地向卧室走去，史蒂夫紧跟着他，一只手伸进巴基的衣服下摆，指尖自然而然地沿着巴基的腰背滑行。

他像是触动了某个开关，巴基的整个身体回以应答。呼吸悄声上提，肚腹和臀部也愈加紧绷。他的手指埋进史蒂夫的发丝抓住，直到史蒂夫为这出乎意料的舒爽呻吟出声。他们像一个环，彼此缠绕，史蒂夫不知道他们是怎样穿过卧室门的。

欲火焚身，所有血清带来的天赋都无影无踪。史蒂夫一边啃咬着亲吻，一边笨拙地摸索巴基的衬衫扣子，迟迟不得技巧。巴基的手掌覆了上来，帮助他为自己宽衣解带。

“我也有，”看着巴基舒展肩膀，脱下衬衫丢在地上，优美的肌肉展露，史蒂夫说道。

“某种意义上。希望在我老死之前，我能练成真正的同款，”巴基反驳，温暖的语调让史蒂夫丝毫不觉得被冒犯。不过也可能归功于巴基拉扯他的t恤分散了他的注意力，“我可能需要一些帮助。我还是有点怀疑你的肌肉是直接画上去的呢。”

“我听不出这是赞美还是取笑。”史蒂夫伸向衣衫的下缘，拉过头顶。

“噢，当然是赞美，”巴基坚持。史蒂夫挣脱了t恤扔到一边，这时才看见巴基注视着他的胸肌和肩膀的饥渴目光。“绝对是赞美。”

换作任何一个其他人，如此审视都会令人不适。但巴基不是别人。而且他很快把注意力移向其他碍事的衣物，紧紧包裹他的臀部的外裤和短裤一寸一寸地被剥离，在他的脚下堆成一团。

史蒂夫突然意识到，不着丝缕的巴基美到惊艳。他精瘦的肌肉和恰到好处的轮廓很容易被平时所穿的休闲服装遮掩而忽略，但是此刻不会再错过。他张开嘴像说些什么，什么都好，但什么都显得太过粗俗，不足以形容眼前人，最后出口的只剩下“哇哦”。

“你不会要告诉我，这是你的第一次吧？”巴基咧开俏皮的坏笑。他勾着史蒂夫的肩膀，赤裸着身子走向床边。

“不。我......不。”史蒂夫的手仿佛被吸到巴基的侧腹，掌下的皮肤温暖诱人。巴基抬起下巴，史蒂夫非常乐意在说完之前先偷一个吻，“只是没有像你一样的人。”

“像我一样？什么意思？”巴基的手指灵巧地打开史蒂夫的裤子，指尖隔着短裤滑过他的柱身，无论史蒂夫本打算如何作答，他的回答都只剩一阵呻吟。

他该怎么回答？像巴基一样重要？他不会这样说，这太不认真，像不负责任的上头话。

巴基的拇指勾落史蒂夫的短裤，手掌轻轻包裹住他的底部，史蒂夫沉醉在奔涌而来的快感和这一刻的弥足珍贵之中。

“嗯......生理上来说…”史蒂夫小心地解释，但巴基似乎很满意。

“噢。这个。”巴基抓住史蒂夫的臀部，拉着他走出最后一件衣物。当巴基在他的脖子边舔吻啃咬的同时，做任何事都有些困难，“这很容易弥补。”

“是啊，我想我们就是在－－”巴基的手指绕着他的乳头划了一个圈，史蒂夫猛吸一口气。巴基把自己摔在床上，脸颊潮红地仰躺着，嘴角弯起露骨放荡的笑容，勾了勾手指。

“过来。”

史蒂夫爬上床，虽然他比巴基强壮许多，但却被毫不费力地仰面压倒。

“你做什么？”巴基的嘴撞向他的之前，他开口问道。

“我猜，”巴基喃喃，鼻尖蹭着史蒂夫的下巴，吮吸上脖颈敏感的皮肤，“我在弥补你经验上的小空缺。”

巴基的热情极富感染力，史蒂夫只有放松。巴基的乳头蹭着他的胸和腹部，一路印下细小的亲吻，等他意识到这只是小序曲时，巴基的舌头已经舔上他的毛发。他向下看去，深吸了一口气，因为他完全不知道该如何形容巴基此刻的模样。

巴基微微抬起头，迎着史蒂夫的眼睛，笑得灿烂。他的脸侧垂着发丝，脸颊的红晕衬着因渴望而变深的瞳仁。甚至他的声音都不同了，魅惑的嗓音令史蒂夫紧咬嘴唇，“那边的抽屉里有个瓶子。帮我拿一下，好吗？”

熟知一切不可能，一点儿不懂也不可能。

巴基的手撑在他的膝盖两旁，床垫微微下陷，随着移动传来摩擦的声音。这一切都令史蒂夫沉沦。巴基的牙齿和舌头拽出史蒂夫的呻吟，他可能会因为巴基低低的笑声尴尬，但事实上他正忙着为抚摸着他大腿的手指而扭动。

“我......”史蒂夫抓过瓶子递过去，想知道巴基作何打算。其实也不重要，他并不在意。

巴基真诚地笑起来，在史蒂夫的臀部一亲，“有我在。”

确实。史蒂夫还没来得及回答，巴基的唇瓣包住了他的阴茎顶端，所有火热和挤压毫无预警地向他袭来。巴基仍然注视着他，目光有些难以集中但完全放荡。

史蒂夫被卷入了名为巴基.巴恩斯的浪潮，较之最开始又上了几个阶层。他再也无法逃离这个浪潮…他也不想要逃。史蒂夫伸出手穿过他的头发，巴基鲜活而温暖，轻哼着无声地鼓励他，由此带来的包裹住他的老二的震动则令他浑身颤抖。

史蒂夫很快学会一些东西。最磨人的莫过于，当巴基低下头，整根吞入他时，他控制不了手上的力道，难耐地拉拽指间的发丝，这时巴基会用舌头狠狠顶向他的阴茎，随之而来的呜咽声满是享受而非恼怒。巴基沿着柱身快速地上下几次，史蒂夫很快意会，再做了一次。

他大腿之间的一切都在无情地折磨着他。史蒂夫想看，但是每当他抬起脑袋，巴基就会更用力地吮吸，史蒂夫只好重新跌回枕头。他只能感受到他们两人，即使身下的床也消失不见了。

史蒂夫感受到巴基的移动，听到瓶盖打开发出的咔哒声。到这一步了。史蒂夫发现自己一点也不介意。他更大地张开双腿做出邀请，有点想建议巴基放慢速度，因为现在的节奏已经让他混沌不堪。

“巴克…我不能－－”史蒂夫喘息着开口，想在他被情欲捣得稀烂的大脑中拼凑出合适的语言，“你得停下。”

巴基立刻照做。伴着一声细小却湿漉漉的色情声音，他松开史蒂夫的老二，满脸写着关切，“一切还好吗？”

“什么？”史蒂夫花了片刻才明白他的错误。大手抚上巴基藏在头发之后的脸颊，“很好。比很好还要好。天啊，我不是那个意思。我只是……”

史蒂夫不用看就知道巴基已经明白过来，他都能听到巴基嘴角漏出的坏笑。唇舌吻上他的大腿根部，“只是？”

“我不想就这么结束，”史蒂夫还是回答了，尾音因为巴基玩笑着咬进他的肌肉而颤抖。

“谁也不想，”巴基同意，在之前的牙印上亲了亲。与此同时，他再一次轻轻打开瓶盖，涂抹在手指上。

但事情不像史蒂夫所预期的那样发展。一声绝望的低吟响起，史蒂夫太过状况外，没有立刻反应过来那是巴基而非自己发出的。他不太清楚巴基在做什么，但当他抬起头，很容易便能猜到。

巴基一只手伸向自己的双腿之间，喷出的呼吸粗糙短促。他将脸颊贴在史蒂夫的大腿，牙齿不要命似的咬住下嘴唇。在史蒂夫眼里，巴基一直很漂亮，但是此刻的他令人惊艳，定会在之后的日子里久久萦绕在史蒂夫的梦境之中。

“巴基。”他虔诚地道出他的名字，仿佛向主祷告。巴基看向他，目光似乎已经将史蒂夫从头拆解。史蒂夫的脚趾因期待而蜷缩，他伸出手，渴望将巴基紧紧拥入怀中。

巴基低沉又放纵地笑了一声，手上动作不停，同时在史蒂夫的腰臀亲吻。突然，他像是触电一般，动作被一声欢愉的呻吟打断。史蒂夫能感受到巴基抓住了他大腿之间的毯子，他抚着巴基的背脊、肩膀和所有他能触到的地方，以促使两人靠近。

“等不及了？”巴基玩笑道。他拔出手指，哄着史蒂夫躺回床上，自己沿着史蒂夫的身体缓缓爬行，热量在两个躯体之间狭小的缝隙间翻滚。

“嫉妒，”史蒂夫戏谑着回答完，以最快的速度含住巴基的嘴唇。他一只手臂搂住巴基的背，另一只手捧住他的后脑勺，在两个吻之间喃喃，“我才应该是把你变成这副模样的人。”

“那你好幸运，夜还很长呢。”巴基笑着作答，史蒂夫侧过头吻上巴基的脖颈，笑声渐渐消失，化作一阵鼓舞人心的喘息，“看？这就开始了。”

巴基很容易取悦，一部分是因为这完全值得。史蒂夫的嘴唇贴上巴基的耳廓，换来一声恳求般的小小呜咽。史蒂夫的指尖顺着他的脊柱滑行，激起一阵嘶嘶，以及屁股不安分地扭动。甚至他的身体语言也毫无保留，从史蒂夫啃咬他锁骨时的颤抖，到为了保持平衡抓住史蒂夫的肩膀时有力的手指。

史蒂夫的手不由自主地滑落到巴基的腰臀。巴基试图坐起的动作像是一个信号，他缓缓支起自己，细滑的手掌握住身后史蒂夫的阴茎轻轻抚弄。史蒂夫几乎无法思考，指甲陷进巴基的皮肤，留下一排小小的月牙。

“回来，”史蒂夫低声哄诱，因为他喜欢他们紧紧相依的感觉，但巴基却越离越远。

“你说得就好像我会丢下你似的，”巴基微微吐出一点舌尖，集中注意撑起膝盖平衡。史蒂夫还未完全做好准备，巴基就鼻息紊乱地对准沉了下来。

史蒂夫想要作答，却力不从心。巴基的口腔已经足够摄人心魂，但此刻包裹住他的感觉仍然过火，他们甚至还没开始动呢！他竭尽全力保持不动，忍受强烈到爆炸的冲动不要立刻挺动。整个世界仿佛都缩小到了他们两人身上，缩小到了巴基白皙的皮肤上洒落的温暖灯光，缩小到了他半闭着的双眸，和帷幕般垂落的浓密睫毛。巴基由内至外都紧紧缠住他，连大腿根部也亲昵地蹭着他的侧腰。

几秒钟悄然而逝，当巴基第二次抬起腰又沉下的时候，史蒂夫确信这就是他的末日了。热意迸发，摩擦带着致命的火热，但最重要的是，巴基在他面前，满面潮红却分外美丽，因享受而微微歪斜的脑袋又透着可爱。

他们很快找到节奏，紧密交缠的两具身体分不清彼此。然而笨拙的律动毫无技巧可言，两人冒冒失失地滚作一团大笑，也没有停下那杂乱无章的抽插。直到某一刻，巴基意外一滑，角度改变。史蒂夫顺势挺动胯部，巴基难耐地呻吟出声，手指掐进史蒂夫的肩膀。  
“巴基？抱歉，”史蒂夫立刻强迫自己停下。

他慌忙换了一种姿势抱住巴基，想要安抚怀中的人，但对方毫无反应。直到他摸上他的脸颊，巴基才如梦初醒般轻轻一吻他的掌根，随即开始摇摆自己的臀部，似是想要弥补史蒂夫停下抽插带来的空虚，“不不不，不要停。再做一次。”

这就是史蒂夫所需要的鼓励。他再做一次，又再做一次。卧室内，除了他们急促的呼吸和史蒂夫砰砰的心跳，再无其他。

尽管史蒂夫想要一直坚持，但这感官实在太过新鲜又强烈，他已经能感受到自己在缴械的边缘。史蒂夫一次又一次扭动胯部，希望巴基唇角溢出的细碎呻吟意味着他也在享受这场结合。史蒂夫低头看去，入目的是巴基以拳握住自己的阴茎，自渎的频率较史蒂夫的抽插还要更快、更疯狂。

“哦，操——”巴基低吼，牙齿紧紧地咬住下嘴唇。史蒂夫继续冲刺，他能够感受到巴基渐渐绷成弓弦。伴着一连串的咒骂和亲昵，一股滚烫的白浊射在了史蒂夫的肚子上。

高潮也悄悄地降临史蒂夫。巴基有些萎靡，呼吸短促地在史蒂夫的耳后急喘。史蒂夫感到非常幸运，他能够圈住巴基，亲吻他的脸颊、下巴，和一切能触及的地方。他搂着巴基换了个姿势，方便更快更猛烈地抽出再插入。当巴基咬下他的侧颈时，世界颠倒了。

他无法思考，甚至无法呼吸。宇宙在他们周围凝固，只剩下过载的快感和巴基压在他身上的重量。后又无可救药地消散开来，给他余下无尽的狂喜。

他们享受了片刻安静又昏沉的温存。然后，巴基从他身上滚到一边，看起来茫然又幸福，并且在史蒂夫紧随着抱住他时更甚。史蒂夫不知道该说些什么，但是没关系。他把巴基揽进怀里，腿也缠上他的，紧紧依偎。

兴奋渐渐消退，巴基更舒服地融进史蒂夫的臂弯。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，静静感受手掌下巴基背部的小起伏。他对着史蒂夫的肩膀含混咕哝了什么。

“嗯？”史蒂夫问，手指温柔地梳过巴基的头发。

巴基翻了个身，调皮一笑，“全都是因为你哦。就是……以防你没有自知。”

史蒂夫呻吟，把一个枕头糊在巴基的脸上，也没有阻挡掉他的笑声，“我的老天，我真不该那样说。”

“什么？这是夸赞！”巴基抗议，仿佛丝毫不在意脸上的枕头。不过，当史蒂夫悄悄戳他的侧脸时，他还是令人满意地囔囔起来。

“你现在肯定是在取笑我了。”史蒂夫瞪不了巴基，于是他瞪着那团布料和棉花，假装没有听到里面巴基的偷笑。

“呃嗯……”巴基抬起一只手，食指和拇指微微分开，以表示有那么一点点。他转过头，灰色的眼睛在枕头下明亮又愉快，补充道：“但也是一种夸赞？”

史蒂夫哼了一声，才渐渐平息笑声，“你总是这么讨厌吗？”

“这是枕边话。”巴基从枕头底下钻了出来，脑袋以一个奇怪的角度倚在床上。

史蒂夫困惑地皱起眉头。在这样的时刻，很难判断巴基是不是在戏弄他，“我很肯定，这可没有回答我的问题。”

“你不知道吗？”巴基扭着身子向史蒂夫靠近，打起直球，“令人讨厌是恋爱必需品。”

史蒂夫转身枕起手臂，和巴基鼻尖对鼻尖，“我一定是错过这堂课了。”

“经验不足？”巴基问道，若是换个人这样问可能会显得不尊重，但此刻史蒂夫完全不觉得。也许要归功于被窝下悄悄爬上他背脊的灵巧手指。

“其实不是，我……”史蒂夫开口，看到巴基惊讶地扬起眉毛。他原本不想回答这个问题，但话已至此，他继续说道，“连正式约会的时间都没有，更别说枕边话了。”

巴基的惊讶化作了某种史蒂夫道不明的其他东西。他的语气也不太明确，介于同情和难以形容之间，“你说你从没有约会过吗？”

“战争正在进行，”史蒂夫争辩，尽管腰背上掠过的手指令他很难平静。

“我不知道是不是你漏说了，但战前的那么多年月，你好像也活着呢。”

史蒂夫的肚腹瞬间如充满了石头般沉重。战前的岁月对他从来不善，约会也不例外。“你在写一本关于战前的我的书。我想你大概知道我是个什么样的人。”

“是啊，所以？”巴基看起来是真诚地困惑，史蒂夫只想吻他。无论巴基是善良到只看到了史蒂夫的珍贵，又或者他的同情是出于对所有那些看轻了史蒂夫的人的愤恨，都没关系了。不管怎样说，他都是真心诚意的。史蒂夫想好了，不管巴基接下来说什么他都能接受，幸运的是，出口的话语并不恶毒，“如果那时他们看不见你，那他们也不值得那么好的你。”

史蒂夫艰难地吞咽一口，收紧胳膊把巴基嵌进怀里。他找不到合适的词句回答，但也许他们并不需要。那段伤人的时光早已成为历史，但是巴基，却像对待崭新的伤口般悉心呵护。爱从来不是唾手可得，但是当它出现，便会奋不顾身地冲向你。

巴基没再说话，慵懒地吻着他的下颚，史蒂夫闭上眼睛，睡意悄然而至。无论他们能拥有多少，这样的夜晚真好。

“我们来解决它，”巴基开口，混着为了夸赞史蒂夫轻轻抚摸他头皮而发出的柔软咕噜声。史蒂夫厚着脸皮凑近，他能感受到亲吻巴基脸颊时，残留在上面的笑意。

“解决什么？”史蒂夫沉浸在他们寻得的这片宁静之中。他的眼睑耷落，眨眼变得困难。

“在你离开之前，我要带你去约会，”巴基喃喃，这几个字黏在一起，仿佛浇了蜂蜜，“成交？”

距离入眠仅余咫尺，史蒂夫的手指停在巴基的头发上。他轻轻地捧住巴基的后脑勺，“成交。”


	6. Chapter 6

很多时候，巴基能看清他们的处境。无论他们做什么，结果都是一样的。史蒂夫会在1947年重新出现，而巴基成了这一篇章的脚注，永无见到天光的那一日。他心如明镜地将自己写进故事。他太相信自己能够全身而退，甚至都没想过，若是不能意味着什么。

巴基悠悠醒转，被一头蓬乱的金发糊了一脸，史蒂夫蜷在身边。还有些睡意的昏沉，巴基慢慢地将史蒂夫的乱发梳到耳后，在露出的额头上印下一吻。他的脑海边缘有个东西正在摇晃，如果他能意识到，那是一场风雨灾难。

然而此时此刻，巴基只知道，他想要这个。史蒂夫温暖又结实，宽阔的肩膀挡住了闹钟，这让巴基特别开心；两个脚踝夹着他的，像磁铁般粘在一起；手臂圈住巴基，在睡梦中依然亲密地依偎着他。被褥毛绒绒的包裹和身边的对方，让巴基沉浸在安全感之中，他放任自己想象了片刻。

或许这就是他们的余生。

世界静止了。巴基僵在那里，意识到自己的错误时甚至不敢呼吸。他很清楚有一天，也许就是很快来到的某一天，他醒来时，会发现自己躺在冰冷的大床上，双臂空空。

巴基无声地呼出一口气，尽量不吵到史蒂夫。他悄悄挪动，让史蒂夫的脑袋正好塞进他的颈窝。他现在没有办法直视史蒂夫的眼睛。

巴基突然意识到，一定是这样的，天啊，他一直好蠢。他一直有猜，自己做了一些事情让未来的史蒂夫痛恨自己，但是也许那根本不是恨。也许只是他们伤了彼此的心。

然而最糟的……也是最愚蠢最可笑的是，他彼时都未感到抱歉。他的心如刀割，但此刻阳光透过窗帘铺洒，被子暖洋洋地裹住他们的肩膀。史蒂夫的呼吸喷在他赤[裸的胸膛，睡梦中还在依偎着靠近他，巴基便觉得，他所要面对的一切痛苦都是值得的。

但是好痛。巴基已经能想象史蒂夫离开后的画面，但他竭尽全力咽下了所有的悲伤。史蒂夫最不需要的便是他的悲伤，所以巴基紧紧地闭上眼睛，直到眼睛不再湿润，所有的悲伤都抛到一边。总有一天会驶向结局，总有一天他的心会被挖出来，但是现在，他们很好。

“嘿，”史蒂夫贴上巴基的脖颈，提醒着他的存在。今天还不是结局。今天只是今天而已。

巴基不成调地低哼，一边轻抚史蒂夫的脑袋。他隔着发丝温柔地画圈，不确定这究竟是在安抚史蒂夫还是自己。

史蒂夫微微后仰，对巴基咧开一个微笑。他的眼睛半睁半闭，声音也黏着睡意，“你这样做，我要怎么起得了床？”

“你不用。闭上嘴巴，再睡会儿，”巴基喃喃，鼻子蹭着史蒂夫的头顶。在该放手的时候他会做到的，但是在那之前，想都别想。

“但是我要……”巴基的拇指按上他的太阳穴，沿着发际线柔柔地打圈，史蒂夫止住了话头。

“如果你要说‘去晨跑’，我就用枕头捂死你，”巴基懒懒地开口，手从史蒂夫的头发上滑落，指尖轻轻抚过史蒂夫的脊柱。

史蒂夫抬头得太突然，巴基只堪堪藏起表情，他扯起嘴角，如政治家的微笑掩饰了心中所虑。他并不能坚持太久，所幸史蒂夫只是想吻他。

史蒂夫吻上他的瞬间，万千烦恼都被抛到了一边。巴基像是烤盘上的黄油般融进史蒂夫，两双柔软的嘴唇张合着相嵌。史蒂夫一边细细亲吻，一边用跨在巴基身上的胳膊攻城略地。灵巧的指尖滑过巴基的手臂，顺着侧腰一路点火，最后定在了光裸的老二上。

结局到来的那一天他们定会生不如死，巴基很肯定，但是这样的赴死旅途未免太过舒爽。

史蒂夫舔吻着巴基的嘴唇，下颌，再到脖颈侧面。他轻推一下巴基的腰臀，巴基立刻转过身来，脚趾在史蒂夫的牙齿轻擦过他的喉结时，蜷缩着抓住床单。

如果这就是遗忘的感觉，巴基愿意沉溺于此。

但巴基的运气一直不好，这次也不例外。史蒂夫罩在他上方，金色的脑袋在他的颈窝纵情亲吻。巴基本能地向后仰过头，全身心感受着史蒂夫的牙齿啃咬他露出的敏感皮肤。电话铃声响了起来。

巴基皱着眉头叹了一口气，抬起头，又懊恼地摔回枕头上。

“想接吗？”史蒂夫赤[裸着撑在他头顶。巴基只想伸出手，假装自己有足够的上肢力量把史蒂夫拉下来。

“不想，”巴基抱怨，但还是在史蒂夫身下艰难地翻了个身，够到了床头柜上的手机。看到屏幕上的名字，他的心脏更痛苦地绞紧。

山姆。这个时间点，山姆打电话来只有一个原因。自私点说，那是巴基最不想要的东西。

“嗨，伙计。”

“嘿，抱歉哥们。我可能把你吵醒了。”在早晨...不管几点，山姆的声音听着都过于清醒了。

“嗯哼，”巴基不置可否，因为再深刻的友谊也不会让他坦白自己刚才在做的事情，“怎么了？”

“我想你可能会想过来，我找到圣物了。”

－

找到了。

巴基知道这样不好，但他只有一点点感激。史蒂夫总会回去，而巴基只期待这一天能再晚几天，再晚几天。

山姆提供的图像非常惊艳，尽管历经岁月，圣物仍然很漂亮，并且保存得当。圣物的底座由一种黑色的大理石雕刻而成，立于其上的大树仿佛在此生根。树下站了三个穿着长袍的女人，巴基眯起眼睛细看，她们脚边似乎还有一个桶。

“就是这个，”史蒂夫低语，“无论在哪里我都能认出它来。”

“乌尔德，”山姆解释，声音中夹着不可忽视的兴奋，巴基无法责怪他。神话本就是山姆的专业，而这个圣物身后也许暗藏前所未有的神秘。如果没有雕像所带来的别离与失去，巴基一定会被他的兴奋感染。

“那是什么？”巴基问，“乌尔德。”

“命运。名字可能取自一个诺伦，”山姆指着其中一张相片，“但是既然有一个水桶，我猜它意指命运之井。传说诺伦三女神会用乌尔德的井水灌溉世界之树Yggdrasil。”

“Yggdrasil？”神话从来都不是巴基的强项。

“就是……一棵连接北欧神话中九大王国的大树。”巴基并不能领会其中奥秘，况且他也几乎没在听。他发现自己正盯着乌尔德，而她也回望过来，她毫无特征，却让巴基有一种被直视灵魂的错觉。当然，这很蠢，她只是一张相片罢了。

“另外两个诺伦是谁？”史蒂夫挤到巴基身旁，指着屏幕下方的照片。其中一位女士十分年轻，头巾难以遮掩她精致貌美的脸庞。另一位是个老妇人，脸上布满了岁月的皱褶。

“薇儿丹蒂代表现在。”山姆将鼠标在年轻的诺伦身上稍作停留，转而移到另一个女人，“这个是诗寇蒂。她代表未来。”

“这么说，时间操纵是真实存在的，”巴基承认。他擦了擦眼睛，再睁开时仍然觉得乌尔德在看着自己。

史蒂夫伸手去够鼠标在山姆的手上方犹豫了一下，问道，“可以吗？”

山姆苦笑着抽出手，“请便。”

对于一件能够穿越时空的工艺品来说，这篇文章相当平淡乏味。比起某种神秘力量的证明，它更像一篇博物馆叙述文，看完只会觉得它是一件漂亮的雕塑，仅此而已。巴基将目光移向史蒂夫，他专注地轻轻皱起脸，一直看到最后，才松开鼠标看向山姆，“所以，它在哪儿？”

“对，关于那个。可能有点麻烦。”山姆咬着牙吸了一口气，“我能找到的最新纪录显示，它属于私人收藏。”

那……可能很麻烦，巴基在心里暗暗判断。他尽力藏起担忧，“谁的私人收藏？”

“托尼.斯塔克。”山姆做了什么怪相，好像预料到会有人大叫。巴基是有点想，但他克制住了。

他扬起眉毛，考虑事情的严重性，“斯塔克工业的那个托尼.斯塔克？”

史蒂夫加入了讨论，巴基可以感受到他们正驶向正轨，“霍华德的亲戚吗？那也许帮的上忙。”

“霍华德的儿子。但是不，帮不上忙。他几乎肯定会认出你来，我们不能把那些认识你的人卷进来。”巴基坚持。他最不希望的知道时间旅行成为可能的人便是那个自称钢铁侠的男人。

山姆若有所思摸着下巴，“也许这不是史蒂夫回家的办法。”

史蒂夫已经在摇头了，“但没有别的办法了。”

“相信我，我们试遍了。”巴基慢慢敲着桌子，思考他们应该从何开始。这件圣物极其贵重，从托尼手中买下显然不作可能。冒风险让他知道真相，更是不可能。托尼.斯塔克完全值得尊重敬佩，但是时间旅行的诱惑太甚，巴基不希望展露给任何人，无论是谁。

“好吧，那你打算怎么拿到它呢？”山姆追问，对巴基的坚持无动于衷，“走进斯塔克大厦问问？”

巴基没有回答，试图拖延时间，因为他不想承认他其实毫无头绪，“我的意思是……”

山姆抱着双臂，坐着抬头看向巴基，却让巴基有些瑟缩。他读得懂这个“你这个该死的笨蛋，巴恩斯”肢体语言。

“因为我知道你不会去偷它。”

巴基愣住了。他会走到这一步吗？他答应过会送史蒂夫回家，而现在他们别无选择，“如果这是我必须做的。我们必须拿到它。”

山姆坐在那里，嘴半张开准备反驳，这时史蒂夫重重地一捏巴基的肩膀，“你已经做得够多了，巴克。这并非你的义务。”

“也许不是，但我答应会送你回家。”巴基用尽全力不要钻进史蒂夫的臂弯。

“看吧？史蒂夫站我这边，”山姆开口，“别犯傻了，听我们的。”

“你答应过会帮我想办法。你已经做到了。”史蒂夫的声音变得柔软温和，显然是想要安抚巴基，巴基讨厌这样。这是他的价值所在。如果史蒂夫必须得到那个东西，巴基百分百愿意追随。

“巴基。你有你的事业。史蒂夫离开便离开了，但如果你因为做了什么蠢事而被牵绊住，光是我挺你并不会解决问题。”

“我……”巴基有些泄气。山姆说的对，他总是挺他，但这也不能让他免受牢狱之灾。

“我不会让你陷入危险。”史蒂夫换了个姿势，看向巴基的眼睛，“另外，也许我都不需要偷。如果回程同我来时一样，那么圣物都不需要离开斯塔克大厦，或者随便什么斯塔克先生保存它的地方。”

巴基想象，史蒂夫独自进入那里，无人相伴地抹去自己的存在，这画面仿佛一记重拳。他摇头，声音不自觉地上扬，“我应该陪你去。”

史蒂夫微微睁大眼睛，却无法得知他有没有理解巴基的意思。他转过头，和山姆交换了一个巴基不太明白的眼神。“我自己就行。”

“我知道！”巴基呼出一口气，为尾音的嘶哑而小小尴尬。光是想象史蒂夫要在他不知情的时刻离开，他便无法忍受。山姆和史蒂夫都看着他，表情关切。巴基颤抖着吸进一口气，又吐出。再次开口时，只剩下气声，“我知道你行。但我只是不想你一个人。”

“……噢，”史蒂夫喃喃，巴基立刻意识到他犯了一个致命的错误。这是一个他难宣于口的秘密，一个不打算与他人分享的负担。尤其是与史蒂夫。

巴基没有想到，史蒂夫的手离开他的肩膀，顺着手臂滑落，直到他们的手指紧紧交缠。巴基看向史蒂夫，便立刻后悔了。史蒂夫无疑是巴基认识的最坚强的人，他拥有不可阻挡的强大魄力，但是此刻他的表情透着脆弱，仿佛他强有力的下颌和坚定的眼神都是由破碎玻璃拼凑而成。

史蒂夫紧紧抓住巴基的手，一秒钟转瞬即逝。破碎的玻璃被重新掩藏，眼前又是那个坚定的史蒂夫了。但他还是作出让步，“那么只作为备选计划，好吗？”

巴基还是讨厌去想这个，但这不是他能决定的。如果结局总是相同，那么比起抓住这些多出来的珍贵时刻不放，还有很多更重要的事情值得做，“好吧。”

-

四天过去，他们给斯塔克大厦打了十三个电话，但是他们距离大厦的距离并没有比山姆给他们看照片时更近。史蒂夫真心不知道是该沮丧还是该感激。圣物的遥不可及成了他滞留的最后借口。

他总会离开。他明白这一点，巴基明白这一点。只是，没有了时间的限制，夜深人静时在只余巴基舒缓的呼吸声的卧室，他会忍不住想，他是否能再多呆几天，再多几天。确实，这不会让事情变得容易，这不会改变结局，但是当彼此变为记忆的回音时，至少还有更多回忆。

巴基应该还有一个小时到家，史蒂夫正在收拾屋子。并不是因为屋子特别需要打扫，而是因为巴基喜欢这样，史蒂夫不知道他还能给巴基留下什么别的。他不能抚平伤痛，他不会花言巧语，但他可以做这个。

吸尘机轰鸣作响，史蒂夫差点没听到敲门声。他去应门，已经做好回击入侵的准备，但只是快递而已。他刚打开门，对方就把一个大盒子塞进他怀里并要求签名，甚至没有费心一问他是否是单子写的詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。

惋惜了片刻刚刚擦净的桌子，史蒂夫把盒子搁在上面。它平平无奇，棕色的纸板箱外包裹着层层胶带。盒子上方和侧面各有一个警告，易碎品提示。尽管没有理由，但用它共处一室仍然令史蒂夫有些不安。

为了不以暴力分散注意力，史蒂夫决定继续吸尘。

-

巴基终于回家了，他一边脱外套一边问候史蒂夫，“斯塔克那边有进展吗？”

“没有。甚至最后几次他们都没有接电话，”史蒂夫诚实作答。他看着巴基的一连串日常，从挂起外套到踢掉鞋子。都是一些琐碎的家务事，但史蒂夫还是想要记在心里。即使巴基总是不理解，脱鞋的第一步应该是解开鞋带，又或许正是因为这个，这些细节很重要，它们提醒着史蒂夫这一切都是真实的。巴基走到客厅，史蒂夫才想起，“有你的包裹。”

“我没买东西呀。”巴基皱起眉头，没有停下继续穿过客厅走向厨房，“你还会继续尝试吧？我在办公室也可以打。”

“也许下次电话的时候我应该告诉他们我是谁，”史蒂夫提议，巴基从厨房抽屉里拿出一把刀。

“不行。我们已经达成共识了，”巴基抗议。他走到桌边，盯着盒子的同时，手指摩挲上写着‘易碎’黑色马克笔标签。

“我们没有达成共识。只是你说了，而我不介意……”史蒂夫回答，巴基小心地割开了盒子周围的胶带，撬开盒盖。“但我们不能永远拖延下去，这没有丝毫帮助。”

巴基没有回答，他盯着盒子的深处，仿佛其中的东西会跳出来咬他。他气息不稳地开口，“我想你不需要再打电话了。”

一瞬间，史蒂夫并不相信盒子里的是圣物，所以他走近一些，向里面张望。它就静静地躺在那里，同他第一次见它时一样怪异的质朴，周围是大团的碎纸屑。理智告诉史蒂夫这可能只是一件分外精妙的赝品，但它不是。他可以赌上性命担保。

“哪个白痴想出来的？？难道他们不知道邮政服务有多么不靠谱吗？”巴基抱怨着，从盒子深处掏出一个信封。巴基的名字跃然纸上，字迹十分眼熟。

“是我。”史蒂夫看到巴基惊讶地睁大双眼，更加急切地从信封中取出卡片。

“我猜他这么做是因为，如果通过神盾局，他们就会知道盒子里的东西了，”巴基承认，打开卡片，“真想知道他留着这个有多久了。”

讲得通，史蒂夫想。如果他有机会确保圣物的安全，他也会把它带走。某种程度上来说，是已经带走了。这一刻，他突然能够理解为什么巴基如此担心那个悖论。然而不与另一个自己互动是一回事，他仍然无法抑制自己的好奇心，“上面写了什么？”

巴基向史蒂夫扯开微笑，却没有一丝愉悦。一丝也没有。片刻犹豫之后，巴基递来了卡片。

巴基，

你们现在需要这些。我的印象里，那时我们试图偷走这个，但我们找到了更好的方法。有时候，未来是值得改变的。

Yours,

史蒂夫

史蒂夫认出了自己整齐又稍带不完美的字迹，他转向巴基，巴基站在那里的模样，像是站在某个人的坟墓之前，“那么，我想就是这样了。你该回家了。”

进展值得庆贺。这就是他一开始向巴基寻求帮助的原因，并且他们一直在向着这个目标努力。尽管如此，史蒂夫一点也不想庆祝。雕塑是如此沉重。他从来没有想过逃避责任，但是心里仍有一丝渺小而悲伤的期翼，希望他能够把它送走，假装从未见过。

“你觉得，如果我多呆一个晚上，会破坏未来吗？”他说着，取出了圣物底下放着的盾牌。如果是必要的，他可以现在就离开，但他就是无法忍受这样的最后一幕，他和巴基对着一个破盒子皱眉头。

“最终结局是一样的，大概，”巴基又笑起来，却更像是掩饰悲伤的面具。史蒂夫可能没有发现，除非他有同样的感受。不管是否悲伤，巴基的声音依然轻快而平静，“我还欠你一次约会。”

-

巴基决心要高调的结局。他不愿带着被藏起来的悲伤，把他们所剩无几的时间搞砸。如果这是他们在一起的最后一个夜晚，巴基希望将来他们都能够笑着回忆。

太阳刚开始落山，他们徐徐驶进汽车电影院。巴基把车开进停车位，场地里大概还有五六辆车，他偷偷瞄了一眼正在安静接受新事物的史蒂夫。

“现在所有的电影院都变成这样了吗？”

“不是。这是复古的，真的。不过没有你复古，”巴基调笑，手肘推了推史蒂夫。“我从没有来过，所以我想这对我们俩来说都是第一次。”

有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫的表情掺杂着一些巴基说不出的东西。而后转瞬即逝，换上了令人恼火的美国队长式微笑，巴基好想把它从史蒂夫身上摇下来，“我们看什么？”

巴基没有摇史蒂夫，而是回以微笑，伸手调试收音机到正确的电台，“《卡萨布兰卡》。”

“噢，嗯……亨弗莱.鲍嘉，对吧？”史蒂夫看着空荡的白色屏幕，或是屏幕后方天空中最后几缕橙粉色的余晖。

巴基抿起嘴唇，“等等，你没有看过吧？”

“没有。我很确定我看的最后一部电影是由我自己主演的，”史蒂夫转身看向四周，“那么，我们要怎么听到声音呢？”

“外面有扬声器。我们可以坐到车顶上，”巴基提议，为此他特地带了一条毯子。但是看到史蒂夫怀疑地挑起的眉毛，他的声音弱了下去，“或者也可以就坐在这里听。”

“好，”史蒂夫说着，伸手到后座抓过毯子。他打开副驾驶座的门，转过头看向巴基，“你来吗？”

“我们不是非得去车顶，”巴基说道。耀眼的夕阳已经消失进暮色。

史蒂夫还是下了车，车窗里探进脑袋，“但是你想。”

“我可没有说过，”巴基嘴上继续抗议，手已经解开了安全带。顺便回顾一遍两人的对话，好确定自己真的没有说过。

史蒂夫嘴唇翘起的小小弧度直戳巴基的心脏，“你不需要说。你来吗？”

巴基下了车，爬上引擎盖，在车顶坐下。车顶微微下陷，他们肩并着肩，腿搭在挡风玻璃上。

初现的星星开始闪耀，划开渐入黑暗的天空。史蒂夫靠向巴基，傍晚微凉的空气也温暖起来，他搂过巴基的腰，将毯子披在他们的肩膀上。巴基笑了，没有什么特别的理由，他把头靠向史蒂夫和脸颊，惬意又舒服。屏幕亮了起来。

盖世太保准备进军巴黎的时候，他们正在吃一袋彩虹糖，巴基能明显感到史蒂夫紧张起来。这讲得通。这当然讲得通。对史蒂夫而言，这几乎就是时事。巴基不知道他能透露多少史蒂夫不知道的事情，比如他们赢了，比如战争结束后世界依然运作。巴基抬起头，看向史蒂夫，心里懊悔应该换一部电影看。

“我是那么爱你，我是那么痛恨这战争。”伊尔莎的声音回荡，史蒂夫的嘴唇温柔地滑过他的额头，电影让位到一边。也许恨的不是战争。巴基融进史蒂夫的臂弯，努力咽下卡在喉咙里的悲伤。他抬起头，藏起想要淹没他的悲怆，献上一个温柔的吻。

背景音中，伊尔莎正在和里克道别，尽管他还不知道，“要是有什么把我们分开了…不论他们把你送到什么地方…我都会去的，我只想让你知道………吻我，就当这是最后一次，吻我。”

这片场地空空荡荡，所以没有人会看到他们相拥成一团的模样。除了巴基，没有人能听到史蒂夫可爱又暴躁的小声点评，说多滋乐的扭扭糖比起真正的甘草糖更像蜡烛；没有人能看到，当卡萨布兰卡的市民用歌声淹没德国人时，史蒂夫的眼周闪着如何的泪光。也许他们并不是影院唯二的人，但这一时刻只属于他们。

里克看着伊尔莎的飞机消失雾中，巴基握住了史蒂夫的手。若是史蒂夫注意到了巴基呼吸中的微小抽泣，他贴心地没有说。

道别近在眼前，但他们谁也不愿提及。

他们并排坐着，掌心相抵，手指根根交缠。卡司表滚动完毕，荧幕渐入黑暗，他们仍痴痴地盯着屏幕。周围，人们晃来晃去，等待下一部电影之前稍作休息。没有人在看他们，但巴基却有一种怪异的暴露感，仿佛所有的纯粹的爱恋和心碎都被摊开。

“还有第二部电影。我猜马上就要开始了——”巴基被捧着脸颊打断，史蒂夫吻上了他的嘴唇。

“我想我更愿意回家，如果你也这么想的话，”史蒂夫抵着巴基的嘴唇低语。他没有说巴基的住处、房子，他说的是家。巴基几乎要为命运的不公而尖叫，他们的生活由一个个马赛克碎片组成，除去他们在一起的那些明亮快乐的时光，其余的画面只剩黯淡。

“好，”巴基哽咽了，最后一次吻上史蒂夫的嘴角，然后从车顶缓缓滑下来。他向史蒂夫伸出手，嘴唇轻颤着扯出一个含泪的微笑，“我们回家。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，恍神了大概三十秒，才意识到今天是什么日子。这三十秒种里，史蒂夫看着巴基睡梦中平静的表情和垂在脸侧蓬乱的棕发，嘴角是自己都没注意到的微笑。毯子底下，他急切地靠近巴基的身体，并非出于欲念，只是这般亲密令他快乐。巴基无意识地钻进他的胸膛，迷糊地呼噜一声，史蒂夫立刻圈住他的背。

这将是几个月以来第一次两人分开结束一天。对史蒂夫来说，有一个时代在等着他，一大堆的责任，一连串的已经发生、只是还未发生在他身上的事情。他的余生都会活在等待中，他不想去。

史蒂夫想起了前一夜的电影，突然想到，如今他变成了伊尔莎，苦苦哀求拒绝所应当做的事。你会后悔的，也许不是今天，也许不是明天，但是很快，你的余生都会后悔的。里克这样坚持。但是此刻，他唯一后悔的事，是掌心下巴基因安睡而暖暖的肌肤即将变为记忆中的一道残影。

现实毫不留情地砸向他们。巴基的呼吸微弱而痛苦地一颤，史蒂夫抚上他的后背，一下一下地慢慢顺气，他奇怪地僵住了。史蒂夫不知该如何开口，便低下头，鼻子轻蹭巴基的头顶。

“这张床又要只属于我一个人了，一定会很怪吧，”巴基喃喃，手臂搭上史蒂夫的侧腹。他的语调有些太过平淡，史蒂夫不敢去看巴基的脸庞。

“你指的是没人和你抢被子吗？”史蒂夫淡淡地笑，尽管他丝毫感受不到愉悦。巴基无声地将他抱得更紧一些，他只觉得心脏即将停跳。

“对啊，”巴基咕哝的声音渗进史蒂夫的皮肤，可疑地颤抖着，“我就是指这个。”

史蒂夫静静地拥着巴基，直到他在心里承认，拖延无法避免的结局对他们两人都不公平。但只是，现在所做的每件事都是最后一次了，也许打破这样的时刻他们都有些内疚。

巴基坚持要喂他吃东西，即使只是靠着橱柜的一碗麦片。他们挤进彼此的空间，却不知道要如何卸下扼着他们的重压。两人都不知道该说些什么，于是他们便不说。

烤箱上的时钟指向10:43，吃完早餐的史蒂夫决定放弃拖延。他叹了一口气，将空碗放进水槽，“我应该去洗个澡。消失了…这么多年，也许我应该穿得体面一些。”

“我也是，”巴基摇摇头，“我是说，洗澡。”

史蒂夫冲动地抓住巴基的手，他以为巴基会抽回手，会要求一些隐私。然而，巴基一言不发地跟上了他，也许他同史蒂夫一样，想要在这事儿上寻得些许慰藉。

所有的细节全都模糊异常，仿佛进入印象的幻境。浴室塞下他们两个有些狭窄，但是不重要，反正他们也想黏在对方身上。史蒂夫在雾气中打开水龙头，走进淋浴间。巴基的手满是泡沫，抚上他的手腕，肩膀，再到背部，倾尽温柔。

这让他想起了某种祭祀神明的奇怪仪式。你会被喂饱，洗干净，穿戴整齐，然后走向灭亡。如果真是这样，史蒂夫很高兴他身上的手是巴基的。

史蒂夫去够洗发露，但巴基按住了他的手，嘴角是淡淡悲伤的微笑，“让我来。”

如果说此时此刻，史蒂夫有什么想要带走的东西，那便是巴基的手指拂过他头发的感觉。短短的指甲轻轻滑过头皮，与温暖的水花完美融合。巴基停留的时间也许多于必要，但史蒂夫不会吝啬这点时间。相反，他甘之如饴。史蒂夫给不了巴基应得的幸福，但他可以给这个。

他们在每个细节都花了更多的时间，终于沐浴完成。史蒂夫正准备伸手去关水，巴基靠了过来，似乎抱住他要重要许多。巴基没有说话，没有吻史蒂夫，只是靠着他的肩膀，窝进他的怀里。直到水开始变冷，他们谁也没有动。

他们关上龙头，走出浴室。史蒂夫已经习惯了与巴基分享空间，仿佛跟着他已成为第二天性。走到半路，他才意识到他的制服是唯一一件没有搬去巴基卧室的衣服了。

一个人回到客房，史蒂夫才允许自己稍稍崩溃一个角。他已经至少一个月没有踏足这个房间，它也已经失去了最初的杂志封面滤镜。从微微倾斜的毯子到他忘在床头柜上的书，每一处都是他住在这里的证据。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，又叹了出来。他来客房不是为了追忆这些将要被他留下的东西，史蒂夫努力对周围的一切视而不见，径直走向衣柜。

它就在那里，静静地挂在空空如也的衣柜中。它是一切的关键。穿上制服，他就是美国队长，而史蒂夫.罗杰斯就无足轻重了。在来到这里之前，在遇见巴基之前，他一直认命与此，而现在他不确定自己要如何找回原来的心态。

史蒂夫一片一片地将自己拼起，振作起来，就如曾经历的所有任务之前那样。美国队长制服压在史蒂夫.罗杰斯身上，将真正的他遮掩住。穿上靴子、戴上手套的时候，史蒂夫努力专注。他曾如此迫切得承担这套制服所代表的责任，他曾选择过想要前往的方向。他只需要再一次想起如何选择。

史蒂夫戴上头盔。眼角的余光里，他能够看到镜子中自己移动的影子，但他没有看。他现在不需要看到美国队长。相反的，史蒂夫拉紧了下颌的头盔带子，走进走廊。他在巴基的办公室门前短暂停留。

靠近他经常坐的扶手椅旁，桌子边沿上放着速写板，上面别着许多他近日的画稿。他决定随身带上些东西，他挑了几张巴基，其中就包括巴基在博物馆展览上看见的那幅。他仔细地将它们叠起，塞进制服的小口袋。再找不到理由拖延，他迈步向厨房走去，硬着头皮准备迎接一切。

－

昨天傍晚之后，谁也没有再碰过那个盒子。它躺在桌上，有着怪异的威胁，就像绞刑架上等着你的绞索。

巴基感觉肚腹直往地心下坠。

制服让一切变得更加真实。史蒂夫温柔又深情，而美国队长代表了所有坚定的决心。就像是他把自己装进了一页自己的漫画。早晨的阳光朦胧地铺洒，照在史蒂夫身上，从他紧绷的下颌到炫目的制服，都像是罩上了一层薄纱，变成一张老照片。

他还站在眼前，但巴基已经感受到了他的离去。

“所以，它要怎么用呢？”巴基站在桌子另一头。他想要离史蒂夫更近，但如果圣物起效，他也不是太想体验被时光机器吹倒的感觉。

“我也不确定，”史蒂夫没有伸手去触雕塑，“我几乎是出于意外才碰到它，而且转瞬间我就到了无尽之地。”

“无尽之地？”这些已不再重要，但巴基忍不住好奇起来，“但你最后到了这里。”

“最后到了这儿，但是一开始我在一片虚空中。感觉像是他们在决定我是否值得麻烦。”史蒂夫比之前更紧绷了，嘴唇抿起，手指紧握住桌沿。

“他们？”史蒂夫指的显然不是诺伦三女神。巴基已经相信时间旅行也许可行，但神话……只是神话。

史蒂夫耸肩，看着有些不安。“我也不知道。我没有看到任何人，那只是一种感觉。当有人注视着你的时候，你的胃里会打结。”

巴基点点头，尽管他没太明白史蒂夫在说什么。他鼓起勇气走近一些，万分想要抓住史蒂夫的手，再也不放开。他们的故事才刚刚开始书写便要终章，实在不公平。即使，史蒂夫从来都不是他一个人的。巴基知道，如果他抱住眼前这个男人，那么他那点薄弱的决心会瞬间崩溃。

巴基把手放上史蒂夫的背脊，手指隔着粗糙的制服张合，“好吧，不管怎样……一路顺风。”

“谢谢你，巴克。为这个。也为所有一切。”史蒂夫转向巴基。他的手搭上巴基的肩膀，巴基十分感谢手套厚厚的布料挡住了他手指的温暖。这个姿势几乎抓住了巴基的心，史蒂夫说话的时候，他止不住的颤抖，“我永远不会忘记。”

是我们。

巴基在心里纠正。

他知道史蒂夫只是在尽力减少伤痛，但是一点也没有用，巴基冲动地伸出手，抓住史蒂夫制服上的皮带，一把拉近，“别说了。”

巴基没有给史蒂夫回答的机会，就撞向了他的嘴唇。这是绝望的最后一吻。巴基抚上史蒂夫的两颊，头盔和绑带硌得生疼，但是没关系。史蒂夫的手臂紧紧圈住巴基，仿佛他是他从熊熊燃烧的大楼中救出的唯一宝贝。

一吻结束。他们喘息着分开，史蒂夫歪过头，头盔靠上巴基的肩膀。他抓住巴基的手放松一些，但是没有松开。

“史蒂夫？”巴基挣扎着不让声音颤抖，现在他憎恨史蒂夫制服的布料为什么这么厚。确实，它能保他平安，但它也令他感受不到巴基抚摸脊柱的温柔。巴基微微偏头，直到脸颊靠上史蒂夫耳边的头盔，“还好吗？”

史蒂夫的呼吸无声颤抖，“我不想走。”

巴基深吸一口气，仿佛刚被人猛击了肋骨，“不要这样。这不公平。拜托不要逼我做恶人。”

“如果我留下来呢？他们不需要我也赢了战争。我留在这里一样可以行善事。”史蒂夫是如此顽固，若不是此刻只是看着他巴基的心就会痛，这样的他真的很可爱。

“你没有留下，史蒂夫。”巴基屈起放在史蒂夫肩膀的手，这很温柔，却也让他们隔开一些距离，“已经发生了。你已经做了你即将要做的。”

史蒂夫的表情破碎，巴基不得不移开目光，因为他的心里只剩下一个念头，他只想屈服。即使他非常清楚接下来会发生的事也不起作用，那只会让即将降临的失去更伤他的心。史蒂夫捧住他的下巴，即使隔着手套，也十分亲密，“也许不是必须那样。我不知道接下来会发生什么。”

“但我知道！”巴基绝望地闭上双眼，手心盖住下巴上史蒂夫的手。“我知道。你没有留下。你不能留下，史蒂夫。如果你留下来，我们就不会相遇了，因为那样我就不会变成你的专家，你就不会找到我，我们永远不会相见。”

“巴基－－”史蒂夫咬住下唇，两人僵持了，又多做了几秒的拖延。

“如果你能留下来，我愿意付出一切。我爱你，但我们都知道这是有期限的，”巴基哽咽了，出口的每个字都是一场战役。他做不到再假装自己没有受到伤害，也放弃了尝试，“你的未来已经注定。”

史蒂夫盯着天花板，眼中闪着悲伤的微光，他仍在努力克制自己。他轻轻地点头，几乎没有看巴基。比起同意，更像是顺服，但这是他们所能想到的最好的结局。史蒂夫向前探身，印下最后一吻。比之前的温和许多。他们的嘴唇仿佛生来契合，巴基一只手拢住史蒂夫制服下的脖颈，另一只手盖在史蒂夫的手背，随着他一道抚摸自己的下颌。

他们交缠着停在原地，呼吸一样的空气。史蒂夫的头盔抵住巴基的额头，巴基转过头，亲吻了一下史蒂夫露出的脸颊，“等一切结束，我会去看你的。”

“等等。”史蒂夫的表情突然变了，眨眼间之前绝望的悲伤消失不见，“他说，有时候未来值得改变。我好像明白他的意思了。”

“史蒂夫……”巴基做不到。他做不到。他已经看不到任何希望，尽管他是那么想永远在史蒂夫身边，但这也不能让史蒂夫留下，“没有什么可以绕过关键。你必须走。”

“你也许是对的，”史蒂夫赞成，却不像之前糟糕的妥协。他试探地微笑，拇指摩挲巴基的脸颊，“但你必须留下吗？”

巴基愣在原地，努力消化这个想法。他们依然不知道圣物如何运作。“我们甚至不知道对我是否起效。”

“是…我们不知道。我不知道会发生什么，也不知道它会不会把你送到别处去。我从未听说过它致人死亡，不过话说回来，我从未听说它。不行。”他在心里列出所有危险的理由，笑容很快消失。

巴基在史蒂夫的嘴唇轻轻一啄，“我要去。”

“不行，”史蒂夫抗议，“这也许就是自杀。”

“这也许能让我们在一起，”巴基反驳，“另外，这是我的选择。我要去。”

“你确定吗？”史蒂夫的眉毛关切地下坠，但他一直握着巴基。

巴基一生之中没有更确定的瞬间，“让我留个纸条。”

巴基溜出他的臂弯，拿来纸和笔，潦草地留下一个便条。

山姆，

看到这个时候，去找史蒂夫。那个真正属于这里的史蒂夫。

巴基

“去找我？”史蒂夫在巴基身后问道。

“未来的你。如果不成功，山姆也会想知道发生了什么。如果成功，我也许会换个名字过完不一样的人生，”巴基用纸叠了一个三角立牌，山姆的名字大大地书写其上。“无论如何，他应该知道。”

“如果不成功......”史蒂夫紧抿住嘴唇，巴基离得很近，在他紧张地吞咽之前就注意到了，“我只想你知道，我也爱你。”

“笨蛋，”这些话语迅速在巴基的胸口生根、绽放，他几乎要被吓到。他倾过身，在史蒂夫嘴角快快一吻，“一定会成功的。”

史蒂夫重新确认抓住巴基的手。如果这次没有成功，巴基不想糟糕地度过这在一起的最后几秒钟，于是他回握住史蒂夫，手臂圈住史蒂夫的背，靠近身子。他们鼻子对着鼻子，巴基轻松捕捉到史蒂夫忧愁的笑，“准备好了吗？”

“准备好了。”巴基任由史蒂夫牵过他的手，两人一起向圣物伸手。

“另一头见。”

巴基闭上眼睛，他们触到圣物的时候，他的拇指抵着史蒂夫的。周围一片寂静，无从得知他在何处，巴基唯一能感觉到的就是史蒂夫不在他身边了。瞬间，他紧紧抓住的最后一点脆弱又飘渺的希望破灭了。他们努力了，但史蒂夫还是走了，他再也没有人可以依靠了。

他再也忍不住抽泣。

悲痛与困惑交织，巴基睁开眼睛，准备看一眼史蒂夫离开后的房间。然而，史蒂夫不见了，房间和圣物也无影无踪。甚至连脚下的地板都不见踪影。他悬于空中，虽然什么也看不见，但他感受到了审视。

史蒂夫曾提到这个无尽之地，但身处其中不免有些可怕。他无所可见，无所可闻，当他伸出手，只能摸到虚空。光线渐渐消失，他甚至看不见他伸出的手了。耳边响起骇人的耳语，也许这根本不是那里。也许他连虚空也不能拥有。

有东西在看着他。看不见却又无处不在，令他毛骨悚然，就像他看着乌尔德的感觉。没有声音，没有话语，但巴基确信他正在接受审判。同时，他确信自己不会通过。史蒂夫是一个英雄，但巴基呢？巴基只是个自私、相思成疾的傻瓜。

“拜托，”他恳求。他竭力挺起胸膛，胡乱地擦去脸上看不见的泪水，却仍然没法冷静。他早就知道其中风险，仍义无反顾地纵身跃下。现在无处可怨了。“无论对我怎样，请不要让他觉得这是他的过错。”

他听不到自己的声音，但那个看着他的东西一定听到了。周围的虚空变为一个巴基不知如何作答的问题。他只能屈服面对，他闭上眼睛，等待自己被完全埋葬。意识渐渐减弱，巴基漂浮着，拼尽全力抓住一个记忆，那是一双手臂环绕住他的感觉。

－

巴基苏醒后感受到的第一件事，是肩胛骨下硌着硬物的疼痛。他眼睑颤动，试图弄清自己在哪里。最重要的是，他还活着，这令人窒息，也令人松了一口气。无论他将要面对什么，至少他还活着。

刺骨的寒风刮过他的脸颊，一阵不寻常的鸟鸣响起回声。他大概率是在室外，大字摊开躺在一堆岩石上。肩胛骨、臀部、大腿和手臂之间都抵着坚硬又锐利的东西。巴基竭力定神，透过睫毛模模糊糊地看见一片不均匀的灰色阴影。他思考许久，才下定论那是阴沉的天空。那他一定是在室外了。

巴基试着坐起，这个动作使得他开始下滑，身下的东西移到一旁，努力坐定的巴基痛苦不堪。他头晕眼花，整个世界都在旋转。至少他没事，即使只剩他孤独一人。

一个人。不，他不应该是一个人。巴基摇摇晃晃地站起来，醒来后第一次环顾四周，心脏快要跳到嗓子眼。

瓦砾堆一直延伸到远处，碎裂的石块堆积成山，看形状依稀能判断它们曾经是砖块。这里曾经矗立的一切似乎早已被世人遗忘，废墟远处是一片旷阔的草地，在雨幕中绿意盎然。巴基看不到更远的地方。地平线上是一排树木，树上长满了新叶和花朵。

但这些都不是巴基所寻找的。

“史蒂夫？”巴基大喊，在碎石间小心行走。关于圣物会将史蒂夫送向哪里，从来没有一个确切的说法。巴基从小历史课学的就只是，他回来了。如果他们被送到了世界的两端呢？如果诺伦三女神以史蒂夫的存在换取了他的自由呢？他考虑各种可能性，却一个比一个更糟糕，恐惧如蛇般盘绕巴基的胃部。

这片废墟已经经历过岁月的洗礼，但巴基踩上岩石仍然引起了滑动崩裂。风吹过他的衬衣，他瑟缩一下，祈祷文明社会离自己不要太远。

首先，他需要找到史蒂夫。

他拖曳着穿过瓦砾堆，步伐缓慢，因为他最近所需要穿越的最复杂困难的地形只是通往讲堂大楼的楼梯。他一次又一次危险地摇晃，几次跌倒在地。也许这换得了上帝的恩赐，突然，他的手腕触到了一个光滑的东西。他伸出手指，辨认出那是皮革。他的心脏瞬间加速。它在动，是生命的迹象，然而除了手套外的其他部分全都消失在碎石之中。

“史蒂夫？！”巴基没有片刻犹豫，动手拨开碎石。石块锋利的边缘划开他露出的柔软皮肤，指节血肉模糊，他一点也不理会。他的心脏在喉咙口砰砰直跳，但巴基没有停下，“坚持住。拜托，拜托，坚持住。”

巴基不知道还需要搬多少，也不知道史蒂夫是否受伤，他只是强迫自己专注眼下。一次解决一个问题，当下的问题便是找到手套之后的男人。碎石开始在他的手掌下移动，直到紧绷到即将爆炸的紧张氛围开始消散，他才后知后觉地注意到自己快要窒息。

碎石微微一动，每次移动都带着颤抖。忽然一声咔哒咔哒的巨响，随着大堆的碎石倒瘫，史蒂夫终于钻了出来。他满脸灰尘，仰面倒在巴基身边，不断地咳嗽。他胸口上下起伏，呼吸又深又快，脑袋转向一边，头盔靠上巴基的膝盖，“我再也不抱怨巷子了。”

巴基手脚并用攀爬着转身，直到他的脸对着史蒂夫的。他把重心放在受伤的手上，抽出另一只捧住史蒂夫的脸颊。尽管刚刚经历了岩石之下的窒息，史蒂夫的意识十分清晰，他小心翼翼地抱住巴基的手，看向上面伤口的污迹和血迹，“你受伤了。”

“你活着。”巴基只说完这一句，便再等不了，低下头吻上史蒂夫的嘴唇。史蒂夫活着。他们都活着。

他本想温柔一些，但史蒂夫完全没有此意。巴基轻柔地碰上史蒂夫，一切便欲罢不能。史蒂夫一只手捧住巴基的后脑勺，另一手抚上他的后背。这仿佛一个开关，巴基所有正经高尚的想法都抛之脑后，只想蠢蠢地吻他。

一吻闭，巴基稍微退开一些，将脸埋进史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫的衣领粗糙着摩擦。他不在乎脏不脏，也不在乎雨滴渗进他的衬衣。就连寒冷也不在乎，因为史蒂夫整个圈住他，手掌在他的背部一下一下安抚。

“我们该走了。”巴基感受到史蒂夫最后紧紧抱了他一下，放开他，“这里回镇上要走一些路，我得去联系一下……什么人。”

“你怎么知道？”巴基不情愿地爬起。没有了史蒂夫的怀抱，冷空气的袭击更难忍了。巴基颤抖着抱住双臂，不小心压到伤手上的伤口，他蹙起眉头。

“我认得这个地方。或者这周围。”史蒂夫搂过巴基的肩膀，安抚他冷静，也在穿越瓦砾堆的时候给他取暖，“我猜他们把我送回了来时的地方。”

那个任务。巴基读过无数遍史蒂夫消失的地方。其他情况下，一想到要走这么多路他一定会抱怨，但此刻，他们活着，他们在一起，很难对任何事情感到沮丧。

“我还是不敢想象它成功了，”巴基靠在史蒂夫身上，从碎石跨到草地上的时候松了一口气。“你觉得它总是成功吗？”

“如果总是成功，我们早就该听说了，不是吗？”史蒂夫喃喃。戴着手套的手摩挲巴基的手臂，相触的感觉不断提醒着他们，他们成功了。

“好吧，有道理，”巴基承认，“但为什么是我们？”

“全是命运的安排，对吗？”史蒂夫无奈又顽皮地一笑，巴基只短暂地瞥见一眼，笑容便化作一个印在太阳穴的吻，“也许只是他们觉得，我们的生活缺少彼此。”

巴基止不住笑，脸颊都快裂开。他不知道接下来会发生什么，他不知道现在自己能做什么，毕竟他的专业领域几乎毫无用处了。但是没关系，甚至也不错，因为他们靠在一起，史蒂夫的脸颊暖暖地贴着他的头顶。

他们可以用余生来弄明白这些问题。

尾声

“听着，孩子。这是我最后一次和你说这些。所有世人想要了解的我都已经被写过了。”史蒂夫坚持，他的语气比本意还要更刻薄一些。

“但是罗杰斯先生－－”电话另一头，巴基的声音是那么年轻。他只堪堪忍住不笑。在这个巴基真正了解他之前，他还需要考取一系列的学位，写作好多的书籍，而且不会被剧透一丝结局。

“我说了不行。别再打给我了。”史蒂夫突然挂断电话，因为如果他不这样做，他很可能会说漏嘴。同仍然是陌生人的巴基说话真的很难，尤其是当巴基－－他的巴基－－就坐在身旁，耐心地等待通话结束。

史蒂夫擦了一把脸，年龄的增长令他的皮肤开始有些松弛，“我做对了吗？”

“对的。那句‘世人想要了解的我’让我确定了我必须开始写你，”巴基的拇指在遥控器按钮上摸索，但是没有打开节目。

“但是？”几十年以来，史蒂夫早已熟悉了巴基说话的小习惯，不知怎么，被戳穿的时候巴基还是表现出惊讶。史蒂夫用手肘碰了碰巴基的手臂，“我好像能听到一个‘但是’。”

“但是我恨你。你知道的吧？”巴基抱怨。但是考虑到他正在沙发上靠着史蒂夫，银发摩擦着史蒂夫下巴的样子，这听起来不是很有说服力。

史蒂夫把手机放进口袋，强忍住笑，搂过巴基较之他有些窄的肩膀，“你现在还恨吗？为什么呢？”

巴基随意地挥挥手，好像这就能解释一切，“那个。因为你当年对我说过的那些话。”

“但我们甚至不知道上一次，你有没有和我一起回去。不管怎样，我没有改变那次通话的内容，这总是好事吧？”史蒂夫弯曲手肘，手指拨弄巴基的头发，为自己能惹来巴基的小怒气而窃喜。

“是啊，但是......”巴基停顿一下，毫无害羞地靠向史蒂夫的手指，“别让我分心。我在和你说话呢。”

“总会有一天的，当你让我停下来的时候我会真的听话，”史蒂夫对着巴基耳语，指尖继续摩挲巴基的头顶。

“你怎么敢！”他们蜷在沙发上，巴基沉默许久，史蒂夫正要以为他睡着了。显然没有，“我要说的是，你有我。”

“然后？”史蒂夫皱起眉头想搞明白巴基的意思。

“然后……”巴基歪过头，下巴靠上史蒂夫的肩膀。他们靠得那么近，史蒂夫除了巴基明亮的蓝眼睛，什么也看不见，“过去七十年我一直以为你会失去我。我怎么也想不到，你那么凶地把我赶走，只是为了不让我看到我们相守到老，黏在一起(stuck)。”

“黏在一起。”史蒂夫的鼻子皱起，“你真的迷人又可爱。”

巴基坐在那里笑，即使已经年近九十，身体大不如前，他仍然是史蒂夫见过的最漂亮的宝贝，“哦，我不晓得。我喜欢一直和你黏在一起。”

“你很幸运，这感觉是相互的。”史蒂夫倾下身去亲吻巴基，这样温柔闪现的情感表达已经持续了几十年。

“是啊，是啊，”巴基在亲吻中微笑，然后伸手去取笔记本电脑。“你就是个老笨蛋。现在，失陪咯。我有个故事要写。最后一次用我的旧名。山姆肯定不会相信。”

“用你的名字？”史蒂夫掏出手机，仔细确认日期，“你知道在七年之内，那个你都不会离开吧？”

巴基轻哼一声，史蒂夫不确定这是不是一句赞同，“那么我最好现在就开始。我不像以前那样有效率了。”

史蒂夫等巴基调整好，才欺身靠近，小心地找到一个既可以依偎着巴基又可以不妨碍他的姿势，“你还剩下什么能写的呢，巴克？”

巴基灿烂一笑，靠进史蒂夫的怀抱，“有一个我想写很久了，而现在，我终于不在乎别人是否相信我了。”

史蒂夫的眼睛微微睁大，他不由自主地瞥向壁炉上的小雕塑。几年前，他让托尼悄悄买下了它，以防有心怀不轨之人寻找，“你不会打算告诉人们我是如何消失的。”

“不是！上帝啊，史蒂夫。我最不想让别人知道的便是时间旅行的存在，或者更糟的，让别人相信我。”巴基撅起嘴唇，看上去很受羞辱。

“好吧，我被难住了。”史蒂夫温柔地亲了一下巴基的太阳穴，“你要写什么？”

“一个我搭上了大半辈子的故事，”巴基倾身加入亲吻时发出的小小叹息仍然会令史蒂夫的心脏融化。巴基的一只手从键盘上放下，抚上史蒂夫的手，“关于我们的故事。”

END


End file.
